Our Secret Love Story A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by RoseM1616
Summary: Nadia Bowman is a ordinary muggle girl. Or so it seems. Her whole world changes when an unknown old man appears at her house with a secret. Nadia Bowman is a witch. When she arrives at hogwarts in her 4th year, her live changes for the better. She learns about herself, makes friends and falls in love with an unexpected pureblood.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Our secret Love**

 **A Draco Malfoy love story.**

 **Chapter one: New Beginnings.**

N

adia Bowman was a muggle, who lived an ordinary boring life in a small muggle town know as Cherry Tree. Her whole 14 years of life consisted of just this small town and she hated it. She was bored. Her whole life had been simple and uneventful. All she did most days was wake up and go to school, or if she was on term break she would stay inside her house, completely and utterly bored. Nadia however, was a popular girl and had numerous amounts of girl and boy friends. Yet she always found there was something missing. Even at home in her family life she felt like an outsider, like there was something missing. Maybe this was due to the fact that she was adopted. Her parents never told her this but as Nadia had gotten older she could tell from just looking at them, that she was not theirs. It was solely down to basis of skin complexion, her parents Wallace and Oliva Bowman were both white, Nadia was mixed race. There were other elements too, like both her parents had fair blonde hair, whereas Nadia had bushy, curly dark brown hair. Her eye colour was also that much darker then her parents and her face shape, height and body shape were completely different to that of her parents too.

She had also wondered late at night in the confines of her bedroom who her parents really were and what they were like. She desperately wanted if she had any siblings, because growing up an only child was quite boring and uneventful. She wondered where they were, what they were doing and who they were with. She wished upon every ounce of her body that one day she would know her parents again.

The last thing about Nadia that no one knew but herself was that Nadia was able to strange and unexplainable things when she was growing up, things she could never explain to herself. For example, at the age of 6 she decided to climb a tree, when after reaching a certain height she stumbled and began falling towards the ever approaching floor. However, instead of slamming into the ground and breaking a least 2 bones. She simply hovered in mid-air and slowly placed herself on the ground safety. A few similar occurrences happened throughout her childhood, however Nadia was never able to explain how and why they happened, but she always felt that there was something magical about it.

On the morning of August, the 31st the day before she went back to school Nadia felt rather excited for reasons she could not distinguish. Nadia hated school especially Cherry Tree High a place she couldn't wait to leave. The house sounded empty and Nadia began to trudge down the stairs wearing a tight laced up t-Shirt, tight ripped black jeans and a pair of black and white Nike trainers. She entered the kitchen as her stomach rumbled in annoyance, and she picked up a white note that lay discarded on the marble counter. She quickly skimmed over the note.

 _Dear Nadia_

 _We've had to quickly pop out but hopefully we will be back before you leave. I don't want you to go but father is convinced that it will benefit you greatly. Have fun we love you._

 _Love_

 _Mother and Father._

She stared at the cryptic note in confusion, what does she mean she doesn't want me to go? I'm not going anywhere. Suddenly the chiming of the doorbell alerted her thoughts and she left the kitchen to open the door. She gave a small tug of the handle and she opened the door to revel a very old man wearing peculiar clothes. Nadia stood there and studied his appearance with a look of awe. The man had long greying hair which was accompanying also by a long grey beard. His face was wrinkled and his eyes board into her with a look of years of knowledge. Perched atop his pointed nose was a pair of silver half mooned glasses, and the old man also appeared to be wearing a dark shade of purple robes. She had never seen anyone wear robes before, strange. She glanced back up to the old man's eyes and he gave Nadia a wise smile in return.

"May I come in Nadia? I have some important matters to discuss with you." The old man spoke in a wise manner and Nadia felt too stupid to be in the presence of this knowing man. She didn't ponder too hard on how this old man knew her name, instead she opened the door fully and gestured for the man to enter. He gave her a curt nod and proceeded over to Nadia's living room. After observing the numerous places to sit he decided to place himself on the black armchair beside the window. Once he had accepted himself comfortable he gestured for Nadia to sit on the sofa opposite, and she quickly accepted.

"Excuse me sir, who are you exactly? And I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here?" Nadia asked the old man quietly and the old man give her another knowing smile and began to answer her questions,

"My name is professor Albus Dumbledore, and I'm headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry..." Nadia's mouth dropped open in shock and she cut Dumbledore of mid-sentence with a small screech of "What? Witches? Wizards?" She glanced at Professor Dumbledore and she noticed that he was fighting back laughter,

"Yes Nadia, their such things as witches and wizards indeed. In fact, your one yourself." The revelation took Nadia by surprise and she chuckled quietly to herself. A witch her? It couldn't be. Suddenly as if Dumbledore could read her thoughts he spoke again in reassurance,

"Nadia it is true you are indeed a witch, and my reasoning for me being is that I'm here to offer you a place at Hogwarts for your 4th year. Of course I would of very much liked you to have joined Hogwarts in your 1st year but it seems like your parents weren't really accepting of that idea." She absorbed all the information Dumbledore had spoken and immediately decided her decision,

"I would very much like to attend, that is of course you will let me?" Nadia said quietly with a hint of excitement racing though her voice. Dumbledore shot her another wise smile and began to speak in his knowing voice,

"Of course I will let you Nadia! However, we have to leave now because time is short and we must get all you school supplies before tomorrow. Are you ready?" He stood up and offered Nadia his hand, however before Nadia took it she wanted one question to be answered first,

"Why couldn't I attend Hogwarts in 1St year, Dumbledore?" Nadia asked politely, hoping that Dumbledore answered her question well.

"Simply because your parents did not want you to find out the real you. They did not want you to know you were adopted and that Wallace and Oliva, were in fact not your real parents." Nadia stood and digested the words carefully before she spoke again,

"Do you know who my real parents are professor?"

Dumbledore smiled again and said rather cryptically, "Yes my dear but I couldn't tell, that my dear is something you have to find out on your own. Now we must really get going come." Nadia took Dumbledore's hand and he pulled her over to the fireplace, why Nadia did not know. The professor then took some powder from behind his robes, flung it over himself and Nadia and spoke rather clearly the words, "Diagon Alley." Suddenly Nadia felt a tugging sensation filter through her body and along her nasal making her feel nauseous. Eventually the sensation subsided and Nadia opened her eyes to find she was in a completely different fireplace in a warm, dark pub.

"What was that? And where are we professor?" Dumbledore looked at with an amused expression and proceeded to answer her questions,

"That my dear was floo powder which allows any witch or wizard to move from one place to another via fireplace, a very handy piece of magic if I say so myself. As for this place, this is the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon alley is just through a wall out back." He finished speaking leaving Nadia to digest everything the professor had spoken. After a few short seconds Professor Dumbledore walked swiftly and purposefully up to the bar asked for 2 drinks Nadia did not recognise. The man behind the bar glanced over at Nadia and looked at her suspiciously, then the barman quickly changed his expression to a smile and Nadia felt herself relax.

"Hello my dear my names Tom and I'm the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, who might you be?" The landlord Tom asked rather politely.

Nadia looked at the man and smiled in response, "My names Nadia, sir."

"No need to call me sir Nadia just call me Tom." He gave Nadia ne more smile and turned away to make the drinks professor Dumbledore had ordered before. After a few minutes of silence and the hurrying of Tom, he finally placed 2 drinks in front of herself and professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore's drink was filled with a dark brown fizzy liquid, whereas her's was a light brown with a bubble of froth floating on the top.

"That's butter beer my dear, a drink found most liked by many child witches and wizards. Mine however is fire whiskey which you are forbidden to drink until you are of age."

Nadia turned back to her own drink and slowly picked up to take a sip. What surprised her the most was the feel of the warm hot liquid leaking through and warming her insides. The beer tasted like Autumn and she continued to drink the rest of the beer until it was gone. While Professor Dumbledore was finishing his own drink, Nadia proceeded to observing the pub around her. The walls and the furniture of the pub were old and drab, making the pub seem rather unsettling. However, the warm and the atmosphere seemed to contrast with this making the pub in fact feel rather homely to Nadia. Nadia wondered why the pub was rather quiet, where were all the children? Surely, she thought, there would be loads of children strolling through Diagon Alley purchasing last minute school supplies, however this was not the case. Which make Nadia continue to ponder why this was. Yet, Nadia wasn't able to think about the situation much longer, because she was thrown out of her thoughts by an approaching woman.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Professor Dumbledore, Fred and George thought it would be funny to play a prank on me, which then took me further to eventually leave the house." The women said quickly, indicating that she was out of breath. The women in front of Nadia seemed friendly and welcoming. She was a rather plump lady and she had big bushy ginger hair. However, the most intriguing thing about this woman was in fact her eyes, that seemed to twinkle with love and warmth.

"Ohh that's very much alright Mrs Weasley, Nadia and I were able to enjoy a quick drink." The minute Dumbledore said 'Nadia' Mrs Weasley averted her big brown eyes from Dumbledore's and turned to look at Nadia. She then quickly grabbed Nadia into a bone-crushing hug, like they were long lost friends.

"Ahh Nadia, It's so nice to finally meet you! I'll be taking you around Diagon Alley this afternoon and then you'll be coming back to mine tonight before you all get the Hogwarts express to Hogwarts! Is that all alright dear?" Mrs Weasley spoke in warm voice that flowed like treacle and Nadia knew she was already starting to like this woman. However, what did she mean by you all?

"Yes that all seems alright Mrs Weasley, however what did you mean by you all?" She smiled up at Nadia warmly and replied,

"Call me Molly dear, and you didn't really think you were going alone did you? Well there's the twins Fred and George there in 6th year, then there's my son Ron and his two friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, who will be in the same year as you and then lastly my daughter Ginny, who's in 3rd year. Anyway times running short so shall we get going Nadia?" Nadia seemed to relax at the idea that she would know at least some people before she arrived at Hogwarts, hopefully she got one well with them all. The other thing she noticed was that Molly didn't speak about Dumbledore. She turned over to look at said professor,

"Professor aren't you coming?" Nadia asked sweetly, eager for him to yes, however she wouldn't mind if he didn't she would like to get to know Mrs Weasley a bit more.

"I'm afraid not Nadia, I have very important business to attend to, but her take this and spend it wisely." He placed a small velvet pouch into Nadia's hand and she heard the familiar sounds of clinking coins. Nadia smiled to herself, she loved shopping. She then said a quick goodbye to Professor Dumbledore and with a crack of the whip he was gone.

Nadia glanced behind her as the open doorway that herself and Mrs Weasley had just passed through changed and resumed back into a wall. The Alley was none liked she'd ever seen before, the floor was covered in tiny old-fashioned cobblestones and the buildings on either side of the alley look old and Victorian. However, just like the pub, the shops looked warm and inviting and Nadia couldn't wait to venture inside. Eventually Mrs Weasley began to walk and Nadia swiftly followed.

The alley was quiet and deserted like the Leaky Cauldron and Nadia couldn't help but think again where everyone was. Then right on que, as if Mrs Weasley was reading her thoughts, she answered Nadia's question,

"Diagon Alley is empty because every witch and wizard are currently at the qudditch world cup. Here we are Ollivander's wand shop." Nadia wondered what Molly meant by Qudditch, however she didn't ponder for too long because the shop that herself and Molly had just stepped into shocked Nadia to the bone. Rows and Rows, of shelves were stacked high to the ceiling with things Nadia could only assume were wands. Suddenly the sound of shuffling footsteps and a rumble of grunts broke the eerie silence of the wand shop, then a man stepped out from behind one of the wand shelves and stopped before Nadia and Molly at the wooden desk in front of them. The man in front of Nadia was old and had a series of wrinkles covering his face to emphasise that, his hair was a bone white and was frayed and his clothes looked beaten and tattered. This man before her, Nadia supposed was Mr Ollivander.

"Hello Mr Ollivander, this here is Nadia, she starts at Hogwarts tomorrow and is looking for a wand." The old man glanced at Nadia for a few minutes before he smiled, nodded his hand and disappeared behind the shelves. A few anxious moments later Mr Ollivander reappeared and presented Nadia with a very pretty wand. The wand was a light brown with vine carvings with roses running along it, the wand felt surprisingly light and strangely felt right.

"This wand is very special, it is crafted from the wood of an elm tree and has a core of unicorn hair. This I find has chosen you." She looked at the wand again and realized that without a doubt this was the wand for her.

"Can I have it Mr Ollivander?" She smiled excitingly up at the wand maker and he smiled gently back.

"Of course you can my dear, this wand is yours." He gently took the wand back from Nadia and wrapped it up carefully in a simple blood red box and passed it back to Nadia. Mrs Weasley and Nadia gracefully said goodbye and left Mr Ollivander's wand shop.

After a few more stops at different places Nadia, had got everything she needed, like robes, school boxes, a new broom named The Fire bolt and a shiny black cauldron. However, there was one thing missing, something Nadia was overjoyed to be getting, an Owl. Finally, Mrs Weasley and Nadia reached Eeylops owls Euphorium and entered. The cacophony of owl chirps and cats meowing echoed through Nadia's ears and she giggled to herself. They walked up to the counter to greet the owner. The owner was an old kind lady with a wrinkled face and twinkling eyes. Her hands were frail and her clothes were smeared with things Nadia didn't even want to think about. Nadia smiled warmly up and the old lady and said,

"Hello miss, I'm here to purchase an owl." The old lady smiled back gracefully and nodded. She turned away to the back of the shop and came back with an owl. The owl was the most beautiful thing Nadia had ever seen. It was a charcoal black and had flecks of white dotted over its feathers like snow. Lastly, the owl's eyes were a piercing amber, and Nadia felt herself getting lost in them.

"She's beautiful! Can I keep her?" Nadia asked excitedly.

The old lady nodded her head gently, "Of course you can keep her, I know she was the one for you."

Nadia placed 15 galleons into the old lady's hand and took her new black snowy owl. She placed her in the cage and locked it shut.

"What would you like to call her my dear?" Mrs Weasley said kindly, Nadia thought for a moment before she replied.

"I think I'm going to call her Athena." She glanced up at Mrs Weasley and the shopkeeper to find that they were both nodding in approval.

"What a lovely name my dear, now we must get going it's getting rather late." They both said goodbye to the old lady and exited the shop, with Mrs Weasley arm linked through hers they made their descent down the alley back towards the Leaky cauldron.

"Have you had a good day my dear?" Molly asked breaking the calm silence.

"Yes I have, thank you ever so much for taking me, it was such great fun." Nadia smiled up at Mrs Weasley, however Molly's expression intrigued Nadia and she began to wonder why Molly was looking at her in such a peculiar way. Before she could ask why however Molly's face turned back into her normal warm expression.

"My dear you really look like someone I used to know, but I just can't put my finger on it. Anyway your welcome, I've enjoyed today also. It's nice to get away from a house full of men!" Molly's words intrigued her and also made Nadia laugh. She began to ponder who Molly must have thought she looked like, however no answers seemed to a rise for her. Surely Mrs Weasley didn't know her parents, she would have told Nadia who they were by now surely? Although maybe professor Dumbledore forbade her to tell me because perhaps he wants me to found out on my own. This revelation seemed to anger her. How could she? She knew next to nothing about the magical world, she would never be able to find them, ever!

"I bet your excited for you first day of Hogwarts Nadia, It's such a wonderful place. I'm sure you will love it." Molly's words made her cut away from all thoughts of her parents and instead made her think about Hogwarts.

"Yes actually I am excited! Tomorrow can't come quick enough!"


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Hogwarts.

Nadia awoke in the early morning of September 1st, her first day at school. The house was surprisingly quiet. So she used this opportunity to quickly shower and dress before she went down for breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen however, the sight shocked her because the only person accompanying the space was Mrs Weasley. Who was currently sitting at the kitchen with a tissue and crying. Nadia hurried forward and sat in the chair beside Mrs Weasley and took her hand for comfort,

"Mrs Weasley whatever is the matter?" Mrs Weasley hushed her crying and glanced over at Nadia with glassed over eyes.

"The guys haven't come back yet! And to top things of something bad happened in was in the daily prophet! Death Eaters! Supporters of You Know Who were there! What if something happened to them and I wouldn't even know about it!" Mrs Weasley started her sobbing again and Nadia began to ponder what Molly was talking about. She assumed that the Daily Prophet must be some newspaper, however her mention of 'Death Eaters' and 'You know who' confused her. Who were they? And why did this mysterious man not have a name? Suddenly a sound of many voices and trudging feet echoed outside breaking Nadia's train of thought. She glanced over at Molly to see that she had stopped crying and in its place was a relieved smile. The seconds later the burrow door burst open and a middle aged, ginger man stood in the threshold. The man looked pale and tired, his shirt and trousers were dirty and his bright ginger hair was matted with sweat. This man in front of Nadia she suspected, was Mr Weasley. Then to correct her assumption Mrs Weasley jumped up from her seat and rushed over towards Mr Weasley and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Ohh thank Merlin, you're Ok? What about everyone else? Is anyone hurt?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she fretted over Mr Weasley.

"Yes molly, I'm quite alright, and don't worry everyone else is as well. "Mr Weasley spoke calmly and reassuring which made Molly relax and give Mr Weasley, yet another hug. Suddenly the sounds of a boy shouting behind Mr Weasley broke through which made Nadia laugh quietly to herself,

"Come on mum, stop fussing over dad, it's cold out here get in dad!"

"Yeah get in dad." The second voice sounded all too familiar to the one before and Nadia assumed that they must be the twins Fred and George.

After absorbing Fred and George's words, Mr Weasley continued on through the threshold and into the kitchen followed by the twins, the ginger girl Ginny, The ginger boy Ron and his two friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. While Molly fretted over her children and Ron's two friends, Nadia decided to take in the people's appearances before her. The two twins were very lanky and skinny, with the Weasley's signature ginger hair. However, both their hair was long and bushy and their eyes were a deep cedar that sparkled with mischief. Ginny however, looked somewhat different her face was heart shaped and her features made her look sweet and gentle. Her hair was also ginger and hung gracefully down her back. She then proceeded along the line to Ron, his features, contrasted with that of Ginny's making him seem lazy and scruffy. His ginger hair was messy and unwashed and his facial features made him look annoyed. However, his also cedar eyes looked gentle and sympathetic making Nadia feel more relaxed in Ron's presence. Next she observed Hermione Granger, he hair was curly and bushy and was the colour of chocolate. Her facial features were symmetrical and bore the look of knowledge and kindness. Then lastly she looked over at Harry Potter. His hair was cut long and was the colour of charcoal, his eyes were a light shade of coffee and covering them were a pair of oval silver glasses.

After Molly had deemed everyone alright, she begins to introduce me to the Weasley's and their two friends,

"Right dears, before we get ready to leave I'd like to introduce you to Nadia Bowman, please make her feel welcome." After Mrs Weasley said this she felt all eyes turn to her, the twins and Harry raised their eyebrows in approval and looked Nadia up and down, whereas Hermione and Ginny gave her a warm, welcoming smile. Nadia help but smile back. Shortly after Mrs Weasley made everyone disperse and pack their trunks because they were leaving in 1 hour. Nadia, Hermione and Ginny trudged up the stairs and into Ginny's bedroom where they proceeded to packing their trunks.

"I bet your rather excited to be coming to Hogwarts's Nadia." Ginny exclaimed loudly, breaking the silence.

"Ohh yes, Hogwarts's is really exciting, only how come your parents wouldn't let you come until now?" Hermione asked quizzically, Nadia wondered if she should tell the two girls that one she's adopted and two she could potentially be a muggle-born. What if they decide to hate her? She quickly decided no these girls seem too nice to judge me on something as silly as that.

"Yes actually, I am rather excited to be honest! And in all honesty my parents aren't really my parents, I'm adopted you see and I think my parents didn't want me to find that out and leave them. So I think they decided it was best that I stayed in a muggle school." Nadia's words she realised shocked and intrigued the two girls and she was relieved that they didn't hate her after all.

"You mean you don't know who your real parents are?" Ginny asked rather curiously.

"No, I know nothing about them, I could be anything. A muggle-born, a half blood or a pureblood. To be honest it's quite hard not knowing who you fully are." Nadia replied sadly. The two girls pulled Nadia into a comforting hug and she felt herself feeling much better.

"Don't worry Nadia, whatever you are we won't judge, we don't care about blood status like the slytherins. And it's not so bad being a muggle born either, I'm one myself." Hermione said politely making Nadia feel a lot better about herself.

"Hold on minute, what's a slytherin?" Nadia asked timidly, hoping the two girls won't laugh at her about her lack of knowledge with the wizarding world. However, the girls responded completely differently, instead of laughing at her they smiled.

"Slytherin is one of the houses at Hogwarts, they value Cunningness and ambition. Then there's Hufflepuff, who value patience and loyalty. And then there's Ravenclaw, they value creativity and cleverness and lastly Gryffindor, that's us, we value Courage and bravery. However, I can already tell you have what it takes to be a Gryffindor, don't worry." Ginny smiled reassuringly back at Nadia and she smiled too. All Nadia kept thinking was she wished, with all her might that she would be placed in Gryffindor.

After countless stressing from Mrs Weasley, numerous amounts of pranks played by Fred and George and last minute packing of things people had forgotten, The Weasley's and Harry, Hermione and Nadia finally made it to platform 9 and 3/4. Nadia glanced over at the Hogwarts's express and her body began to hum with excitement. The candy red of the train gleamed into Nadia's eyes beckoning her forward and eventually after many agonising minutes of saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, they finally boarded the train.

After many failed attempts of trying to find an empty compartment, they eventually found one at the end of the train, the Weasley's and Harry, Hermione and Nadia climbed through and took their seats. After a while the soft of sounds of an old lady rang through the train accompanied by a clang of metal wheels. The lady stopped outside our compartment gave us a smile and said,

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Harry and Ron jumped up excitedly and proceeded to buy things Nadia had never even heard of in her life. Then they returned to their seats carrying things with labels named _'_ _Droobles'_ and _'_ _Berty Bot's every favoured beans.'_ Nadia started at the unknown sweets quizzically, however, she did not ask what they were in case she was laughed at by not knowing what wizard sweets were. Shortly after the lady departed Fred and George decided to leave for 'Prank Purposes' and Ginny departed shortly afterwards to go seek out her friends.

"This is horrible. How can the Ministry not know who conjured it?" Hermione asked breaking the silence, Nadia glanced over at her and noticed in her hands was a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front was a news article about the happenings at the Qudditch world cup. Even though, Harry, Ron and Hermione has told Nadia countless times the story of You Know Who, Nadia still don't not quite get it and was still confused about what happened at the Qudditch World cup.

"Wasn't there any security or. . .?" Nadia cut in eager to learn more and understand the situation that occurred at the world cup.

"Loads, according to Dad. That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses." Ron said loudly, eager for the others to hear what he said. Nadia however, felt confused is you know who was such a horrible surely the security would be rather high? Then she remembered what Hermione said earlier, "The Dark Lord was Perished ages ago by Harry, if he ever came back people would have a hard time believing that he was." Suddenly a small gasp from Harry alerted Nadia out of her thoughts and she glanced over towards him. His hand was clutching his forehead, no his _scar._

"lt's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar?" Hermione asked quietly with concern laced through her voice.

"I'm fine." Harry shouted rather rudely, causing myself and Hermione to flinch in surprise.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. . .. what you saw at the World Cup and the dream." Hermione stated, after a short silence Harry nodded, causing the conversation to end.

While Harry sat their writing his letter, Hermione suggested that now was a good time to change into our robes, Nadia quickly agreed and they left the compartment to seek out the changing rooms. At the way, Hermione suddenly stopped causing Nadia to stumble into her back and nearly fall to the floor. Thankfully she caught herself just in time. Nadia glanced over Hermione's shoulder and notices 3 boys standing in front of them. Was tall, handsome and had strikingly bright platinum blonde hair. The two behind him however, were fat, ugly and rather strange looking. Yet, on all of their faces was a hideous, angry scrawl and Nadia couldn't quite fathom why.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's the filthy Mud blood! And who's her little friend." The boy sneered causing his face to look angrier. He glanced over Hermione's shoulder and landed his eyes on Nadia. He proceeded to look her up and down and when he finished he nodded his head in approval. Nadia couldn't help but blush.

"Wow, I've never seen you before and I defiantly would have remembered you." He gives Nadia a charming smile and her blush deepened.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Hermione shouted and his eyes moved back over to her, his scrawl darkened and Nadia couldn't help but step back.

"I wasn't talking to you filthy Mud blood." He shouting, Nadia didn't know what Mudblood, however, she knew it wasn't a very nice word because she noticed the tears welling in Hermione's eyes. Nadia began to get angry and she moved in front of Hermione and stood defiantly in front of Malfoy.

"Don't you dare speak to my friend like that!" Nadia said menacingly, however this Draco, reacted completely different to how she would have liked. Instead retaliating or walking away he simply just smiled.

"Why you're a bit feisty aren't you?" Instead making Nadia blush this time it made her angrier. She grabbed Hermione's and pushed passed Malfoy towards the changing rooms.

"Who was that Hermione?" Nadia asked quizzically.

"That was Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks Grabbe and Goyle. They're both slytherin and their horrible. Anyway thanks for sticking up for me, you're such a great friend." She smiled kindly at Nadia and gave her a tight, warm hug. Even though Malfoy was an evil, horrible person, she still couldn't help think that he was rather good-looking.

After all the first-years had been sorted and seated into their new houses it was now Nadia's turn.

"There will be one more sorting before the feast, please welcome Nadia Bowman a new fourth-year student." Professor McGonagall declared which was followed by loud wold-whistles and cheers, mostly coming from the Gryffindor table. Nadia chuckled quietly to herself and proceeded to walk up the steps towards the wooden stool and the talking hat. When she was comfortably sat on the stool professor McGonagall placed the hickory coloured hat atop Nadia's head.

"Hmm now this is a rather tricky one let's see. The obvious choice would be Slytherin seeing as both your parents were placed there, however, I don't you have what it takes to become a successful slytherin." The hats words gripped to her mind, her parents were slytherins? Does that mean they were bad people? The hat spoke again forcing Nadia out of her thoughts.

"Well you do indeed have the brains and the creativity for Ravenclaw, yet something is missing. Like Hufflepuff, your very Loyal and rather patient, yet again there's something missing. Your very brave, yes very much brave. However, do you have everything it takes to become a Gryffindor? I think so! Gryffindor!"

The words echoed around the great hall and Nadia's face lit up, the hall then erupted in a cacophony of shouts and whoops again mostly from the Gryffindor table. Curiosity, leaked through her and she quickly glanced over towards the Slytherin table were her eyes meet Draco's. He smiled gently and mouthed to her,

"You should be in Slytherin" His words shocked her? Why does he want her in his house for?

When Nadia had finally seated herself at the Gryffindor in between Hermione and Ron, the great hall had quietened and Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year. . .. but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen. . .." Suddenly Professor Dumbledore was cut from his speech by an old, ugly looking man who proceeded to whisper something in the professor's ear. He nodded a few times and the old man left.

"That's the caretaker. Professor Filch, no one likes him." Hermione whispered quietly in her ear and Nadia nodded.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know. . ." Once again professor Dumbledore was stopped halfway through his speech by a very loud and boisterous George shouting,

"Brilliant!" This helped in the majority of the great hall to erupt in laughter and Nadia even saw professor Dumbledore fighting back a giggle.

". the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools. . .. . .for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. lf chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when l says. . . . . .these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming. . . . . .the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. . . . . .and their headmistress, Madame Maxime." After Dumbledore's revelation the great hall doors burst open and a rather tall looking women entered the room followed a flock of twenty-so ladies wearing artic blue dresses and matching hats. Most of the boys around the hall including the Weasley's and Harry were staring dumbfounded at the approaching girls. Nadia and Hermione just rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Bloody hell" Ron stated and Nadia had a hard time convincing herself that Ron was in fact drooling.

"Blimey that's one big women" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time, rather loudly too, causing the people surrounding to explode in laughter. Finally, the Beauxbatons students finished their performance and proceeded to take their seats at the Ravenclaw table. Nadia noticed Ron's face fall in disappointment.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang. . . . . .and their high master, lgor Karkaroff!" This time the great doors opened more violently and the Durmstrang students filled in rather fiercely and manly, followed by who Nadia presumed was the headmaster and a very good-looking man. The Durmstrang students' performance was much less graceful then that of the Beauxbatons students and much more violent also. Suddenly shouts of "It's Viktor Krum" echoed around the hall and Nadia couldn't help but wonder who Viktor Krum actually was. However, Hermione must have noticed her confused expression and quietly whispered in her ear the answer to her question,

"Viktor Krum is the seeker for the Bulgarian Qudditch team, the number 1 seeker in the world!" She then pointed to the man walking beside the headmaster and Nadia nodded. Finally, the Durmstrang students finished their performance and went to sit at the slytherin table, again Ron's face dropped in sadness. Then immediately just seconds after the Durmstrang students sat down the once empty tables were now magically filled with plates, cups, cutlery and food. Nadia's face lit up and she realised how hungry she was and she grabbed her knife and fork and began to eat.

After everyone had finished their meals and the tables were now once again cleared, professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat again and continued his speech from earlier.

"Your attention, please! l'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." After hearing these words Fred and George smiled and begun to flex their muscles as if to show the whole Gryffindor table how strong they were.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this. . . . . .we have the head of the Department of international Magical Cooperation. . . . . .Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

Suddenly the magical ceiling above flashed so loudly as lighting struck the building, a few people screeched in fright and Nadia watched as a blonde haired man with a fake eye, struck the ceiling with magic and calmed the ceiling.

"Bloody hell. lt's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron exclaimed, causing Nadia to wonder who exactly Mad-eye Moody was.

"What Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Fred Replied quickly, with curiosity written on his face.

"Auror?" Nadia said confused, what the hell was an Auror?

"Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days." Hermione explained to Nadia, with knowledge swimming through her eyes. Nadia quickly glanced over at the Auror and noticed him greeting professor Dumbledore as if they were old friends. Then the chatter was stopped to silence once again as someone, Nadia presumed was Mr Crouch began to speak,

"After due consideration. . . . . .the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety. . . . . .no student under the age of 17. . . . . .shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final." His words proceeded with an ensemble of boos and shouts.

"That's Rubbish!" Both Fred and George shouted angrily.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared and the great hall was once again met with silence. Mr Crouch then continued as if he wasn't interrupted to begin with,

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament. . . . . .need only write their name upon a piece of parchment. . . . . .and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly lf chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

Shortly after Mr crouch said this professor Dumbledore dismissed everyone and Nadia, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's trudged their way to the Gryffindor common room. However, ever since they entered the common room Fred and George would not stop talking about how unfair Mr Crouch and professor Dumbledore were being and it made Nadia feel rather tired. So she said a quick goodnight to everyone and herself and Hermione went upstairs to bed.

Nadia eventually feel asleep to thoughts of a certain blonde haired male.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexplainable Things

**Chapter 3: Unexplainable things.**

Nadia woke on the first day of lessons, quickly dressed into her school robes, tided her unruly hair and then proceeded down to the great hall for breakfast to meet Hermione. However, halfway their she was suddenly stopped by a good looking man with platinum blonde hair and a charming smirk. Nadia glanced up at him and smiled,

"Morning Draco." Nadia said rather flirtatiously, causing Draco's smirk to widen.

"Morning, girl who's name I do not know." Draco said cheekily and Nadia simply chuckled in response.

"I'm Nadia, Nadia Bowmen." She flashed Draco a stunning smile and he simply nodded his head in approval.

"Beautiful name, anyway I've gotta go see ya around, Nadia Bowman." He then gave Nadia a quick wink and swiftly departed leaving Nadia blushing uncontrollably in the corridor.

"What took you so long and why are you blushing? Omg! Who's the boy spill!" Hermione rambled quickly and Nadia simply threw her hands up in surrender and laughed rather loudly.

"No one! I was erm just rushing to get here that's all!" Nadia said rather quickly, hoping that Hermione would see through her lie. Thankfully, Hermione didn't, she just gave her a specious eye and then turned back to her breakfast. Nadia sighed a sigh of relief and plopped herself down on the bench beside Hermione and began to butter some toast. After herself and Hermione had finished their breakfast, they got up from their seats and walked swiftly to their first lesson.

"We've got Defence against the dark arts first. Unfortunately, it's with the slytherins. Although, don't panic theirs an empty next to me so I'll help you if you need it." Nadia felt thankful for Hermione's words and she grinned secretly to herself,

"Thanks Hermione you're such a great friend!" Hermione smiled in response and they continued their walk towards DADA, surprisingly Nadia felt rather excited and however much she denied it, it was partly because she would get to see Draco again.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror. Ministry malcontent. and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. l am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" Professor Moody finished speaking and glanced the room for any raised hands, when he realised there was none he turned back to chalk board and began to write.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts. l believes in a more practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket, professor Moody again turned to face the glass and he pointed towards Hermione.

"Three Sir." Hermione said knowingly and professor Moody nodded in agreement.

"And they are so named?" professor Moody said and once again Hermione's hand shot up and professor Moody, again, pointed towards Hermione.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will— "However Hermione never got to finish because Hermione was stopped halfway through her answer by a rather rude professor Moody.

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct. The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do, l say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared. You need to find another place to put your chewing gum. besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!" Nadia jumped as professor Moody and she glanced behind to look at the boy she assumed was Finnigan. His face was beet red and he looked at him lap in embarrassment.

"No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head." The boy beside Finnigan said and Nadia shook her head disapprovingly. How rude that boy was.

"And hear across classrooms! So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!" Professor Moody shouted causing Nadia to flinch involuntarily. She watched at professor Moody strode forcefully towards Ron and Harry's desk, he turned his gaze towards Ron and started at him menacingly. Nadia backwards in fright at professor Moody's expression and she held her breath for what came next.

"yes?" Ron responded rather timidly.

"Stand! Give us a curse!" Professor Moody shouted and again Nadia flinched, she watched in anticipation as Ron slowly stood from his chair and looked at the professor.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The lmperius Curse." Nadia, noticed that Ron spoke rather proudly when he said this and Nadia smiled gently to herself at the thought.

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Professor Moody then turned back towards the front of the classroom and stopped at a small table covered with different sized jars. He took of the top of one, and took out what only Nadia could assume was a spider. Nadia shivered to herself once she discovered what was in his hands and she shifted backwards in fright. Professor Moody then pointed his wand at the spider and muttered a quick spell, causing Nadia to gasp as she noticed the spider grow until it was the size of Professor Moody's hand. Then, after a short while, the professor uttered another spell and the spider took rigid still, as If waiting for a command. He then flicked his wand towards the class and the spider flew and landed atop of Padma Patils head and she screamed in response,

"Don't worry she's completely harmless!" Professor Moody shouted and then flicked his wand again and the spider flew once again and this landed atop Ron and Harry's desk. Nadia noticed Ron's face contort with fright and began to attempt to flick the spider of the table,

"If she bites though, She's lethal." At the mention of 'bites' Ron gave another squeal of fright and Nadia watched as Draco began to laugh uncontrollably from behind Ron and Harry.

"What are you laughing at!" Professor Moody again shouted and Nadia averted her eyes from a terrified Ron and noticed that Moody's words were directed at Draco. Professor Moody once again gave another flick of his wand and the spider once again flew through the air and landed on top of Draco's face. Nadia laughed silently to herself as she watched Draco fling his hands around his face to try and through of the spider. After a few minutes, professor Moody eventually moved the spider and flung it towards the window,

"What should l have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" The professor then directed the spider above a small bucket of water and Nadia watched disgusted as the professor tried to drown the spider. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity to Nadia, the professor moved the spider and placed it atop his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed. that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding. under the influence of the lmperius Curse but here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? Another, another. Up, up. Come on. Longbottom, is it? Up Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology?" Nadia watched as a tall innocent looking man walked towards the front of the class towards professor Moody. Longbottom looked frightened and his lip was slightly quivering. Nadia also noticed his hands shaking uncontrollably by his sides. Longbottom began to speak, but his words were barely audible as fear was laced through them,

"There's, there's, the…the, cruciatus curse, sir." Nadia watched as professor Moody placed the spider on the table and then nodded in agreement at Longbottom's words,

"Correct, correct. Come, come, Particularly nasty. The torture curse. Crucio!" Nadia flinched as the piercing shrieks of the spider emitted through her ears and anger began to boil within her at the sight of Longbottom. Longbottom was shaking more violently now and tears were streaming down his face as he tried bravely to watch the ordeal before him. And professor Moody didn't even care. What a horrible teacher Nadia thought, if the professor wasn't going to stop this she will.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him! Stop it!" Nadia shouted and she noticed all eyes in the class revert to her, including professor Moody's and Longbottom' s. she noticed Longbottom's face look at hers with a look of thanks and Nadia felt herself relax.

"Perhaps you'd like to give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Bowman?" Professor Moody's eyes bored into Nadia's and she felt herself sit up defiantly. She was not going to answer the professor's question even though, surprisingly, she knew it.

"I don't know it sir." She snapped and professor Moody shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well, Miss Bowman I'd didn't take you as dumb, but I guess growing up around muggles can do that to someone." Anger boiled within Nadia as professor Moody insulted herself and Nadia, and she watched him with disgust and loathing as he casted the last unforgivable curse on the spider. The spider lay lifeless and still atop the table and Nadia quickly glanced away.

"Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." All eyes glanced over towards Harry's and Nadia noticed his face was riddled with embarrassment.

The minute the class had ended Nadia knew that she just wanted some alone time, so she said a quick goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Harry and left to find a deserted classroom or corridor. Eventually, after trudging up many flights of stairs, entering many used classrooms and walking through jam-packed corridor's. Nadia eventually found a deserted corridor on the seventh floor. She began to pace back and forth along the corridor, a thing she found herself doing when she was troubled and began to think about the previous lesson. Who could Dumbledore employ a teacher like Moody? Surely things Moody taught us were not allowed? Their called unforgivable for a reason right? Suddenly her over thinking got too much for her and she began to wish she had her cello here so she could easily forget about everything. However, such luxuries were not allowed at Hogwarts's, unfortunately. Suddenly, shocking Nadia to the bone, a door to her right mysteriously appeared and she looked at it in awe. After, a while curiosity got the better of her and she tugged on the door and pulled it open. The sight before her amazed her, she was in a small music room, with one wall covered in shiny mirrors. However, the one thing that surprised her most of all was that the only instrument in the music room was a cello.

She began to walk over towards the cello, but she was stopped suddenly by the reflection in the mirror. Instead of 1 figure in the reflection, there were 3. Nadia was in the middle and to the right of was a white woman, who looked identical to Nadia. Her eyes were the colour of oak and twinkled kindly at Nadia. Her hair was a fair dark brown and hang neatly down her back. This woman, Nadia assumed was her mother. To the left of her was black man. His face was kind and gentle and again Nadia thought that this man looked strikingly like herself. His eyes were also a kind oak coloured and his hair was of a dark brown also. The only difference, to her mother's was that this man had short afro hair, like herself. This man, Nadia also assumed was her father. She gazed intently at the mirror and wondered what type of mirror this was. It was magic Nadia quickly guessed but what sort of magic was it? Did it show the future? Nadia's heart leapt at this prospect, if it showed the future then she would eventually know her parents again!

"Am I interrupting something?" Nadia, involuntarily, cast her eyes away from the mirror and looked to see who had spoken. The boy before her was Draco and Nadia softly smiled.

"No, of course not." She said softly and kindly, she was stating to like Draco. Even though Hermione and Ginny had told her on numerous occasion that 'Malfoy was a horrible human being.' Despite this though she felt like they were wrong, the Draco she had encountered was nothing but nice to her and Nadia considered him a friend.

"Where you going to play?" He pointed to the cello and Nadia wondered to herself how Draco knew this.

"How did you know?" She asked curiously, Draco simply chuckled and quickly replied,

"You're in the room of requirement you know. Anything you require will show up in this room. Pretty handy if you ask me." He smirked causing Nadia to giggle.

"Actually I didn't know, I don't really know that much about Hogwarts's, I've only been her for a day remember?" Nadia replied flirtatiously and she was met with a cheeky smirk.

"Yeah I keep forgetting to be honest, it feels like you've been her for ages in my eyes. Anyway will you play me something, I've never heard anyone played that…erm instrument before." Nadia blushed at Draco's sweet compliment and she nodded to his invitation of playing him something.

"Course I'll play you something, and It's a cello by the way, a muggle instrument." She heard Draco scoff quietly at her mention of 'muggle' but she quickly brushed it off and walked towards the stool and the cello and sat down. She struck the strings carefully to make sure they were Intune and once she accepted that they were, she began to play. The gentle sounds of the song suite no.1 in G major, echoed around the room gracefully making her shiver in delight. The vibrations of the cello shook through her fingers and the relief of playing washed over her and she began to relax. She felt her hands move up and down the bridge softly like they fairies dancing, the bow moved swiftly along the strings like a boat out sailing at sea. Eventually the song came to a close and she placed the cello gently back on the stand and stood feeling much more uplifted then before.

"That was beautiful." Draco said softly, causing Nadia to blush, in playing she completely forgot her was there. However, she was glad he was because it made her feel even closer to him, even just a little bit.

The great hall was packed with students and professors and the noise of so many people was astounding to Nadia. Nadia sat on the bench with Ron and Hermione either side her, and because of Nadia's lack of interest on who the champions of the Triwizard Tournament were, she sat with _Hogwarts's a history_ propped open on her and was reading chapter one. Nadia was thankful to Hermione for lending her such a book because it made Nadia feel somewhat relieved that after reading this, she would have at least some knowledge on Hogwarts's.

"Sit down. Please. Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The champion selection. The Durmstrang champion is…. Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted and an array of shouts and cheers distracted her from her reading, she glanced up uninterested and clapped quietly out of politeness. She then quickly glanced back to her book and resumed reading as Dumbledore spoke once again.

"The champion for Beauxbatons. . .. . .is Fleur Delacour!" The great hall once again exploded in sounds of shouts and cheers, however, Nadia continued reading.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" This time Nadia did clap, even though she didn't know Cedric Diggory personally she still had some respect for her own team.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions. . . . . .this vessel of victory. . . . . .the Triwizard Cup!" The students of all three schools began to cheer again, yet Nadia didn't because she was to focused on the Goblet of Fire. The once blue flame was now turning red as two pieces of parchment shot out of the Goblet and straight into Professor Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Shock ran though her as Professor Dumbledore proceeded to read the names written on the parchment.

"Harry Potter! And… and Nadia Bowmen!" At the sound of her name, Nadia jumped the book she was holding and landed with a loud 'Thud' on the ground. She didn't feel the comforting touch of Hermione's hand on her shoulder. She didn't even hear the shouts of 'He's A cheat' and 'Poor Nadia' ring through her ears. And then lastly she didn't even feel the touch of Harry's hand on her's as her pulled her up from the bench and towards the side door towards the trophy room.

Eventually, after Harry and Nadia entered the trophy room and the initial shock had worn of did Nadia begin to speak,

"Harry I didn't put my name in!" Nadia said quietly as realization and fear began to fill through her.

"Neither did I!" Instantly, Nadia believed Harry, if she didn't surely Harry didn't either.

Suddenly shouts and sounds of thundering footsteps echoed through the stairwell and then appeared before Nadia and Harry, were professor Dumbledore, Mr Crouch, Professor Moody, Madam Maxine, Igor Karkaroff and Professor McGonagall.

"Harry! Nadia! Did either of you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Professor Dumbledore shouted making Nadia flinch in shock.

"No sir!" Harry responded quickly, suddenly all eyes turned towards Nadia and she stepped back awkwardly.

"What about you Nadia?" Professor McGonagall asked politely and calmly, causing Nadia to feel somewhat more calm herself.

"No of course not Professor. I don't want this!" Nadia replied back, receiving sympathetic gazes from McGonagall, Dumbledore and surprisingly Madam Maxime.

"Are you two absolutely sure? Did you ask any of the other students to put your names in for you?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously. Harry quickly replied with a 'no' and Nadia shook her head.

"He obviously lying!" Madam Maxime shouted and Nadia was shocked that she didn't say she. She glanced over at Harry to find that he noticed too. Suddenly Professor Moody, stepped forward and began to speak, Nadia was surprised to find that she forgot he was even there!

"The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could've hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year and of a girl who's only been in the magical world for three days!" Professor Moody shouted, and even though Nadia hated the professor, she was thankful to know there was someone on her's and Harry's side.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye!" Igor Karkaroff replied menacingly from beside the group of professor's and head's, causing Nadia to take another step back timidly.

"lt was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember." Professor Moody snapped back and Nadia assumed that there was a dark rivalry between these two men. However, she tried not to think too hard on that matter.

"This doesn't help, Alastor!" Professor Dumbledore shouted and Nadia saw Professor Moody give Karkaroff and evil stare and then move his gaze back towards herself and Harry.

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter and Miss Bowman have no choice. They are, as of tonight. Triwizard champions."


	4. Chapter 4: Avoiding the inevitable

Chapter 4: Avoiding the inevitable.

After a few reassurances and many pats on the back by the professors, Nadia and Harry began to walk back up to the Gryffindor common room, silently. Nadia didn't know why they weren't talking maybe they had nothing to say, or they were scared of what was to come, or maybe they were frankly in denial of what being a champion actually meant. Nadia, however did not want to be a champion. It wasn't because she was sacred, gosh no, it was because she did not want the whole 'eternal glory.' She completely and utterly did not want to win. She didn't want the attention.

Eventually after a tense and silent walk, Harry and Nadia made it to the common room, where they were met by a very worried Hermione and a very tired Ron. The minute Hermione caught a glimpse of them she jumped up and grabbed Nadia into a bone-crushing hug, causing Nadia to gasp silently for breath.

"Omg! Nadia, Harry are you ok?" Hermione spoke quickly and Nadia was blessed to know she had a friend that cared. Slowly, Nadia saw Harry nod his head ever so slightly and Nadia repeated the action also. Ron however made no effort to see if either herself of Harry were ok, instead he just sat staring at the fire with a very stony expression, causing Nadia to wonder why.

"Come on Nadia, let's go up, I bet Ginny's waiting up for you." Hermione said quickly and Nadia knew that Ron wanted to speak with Harry alone. So Nadia grabbed Hermione's arm and trudged up the stairs and into the dorm. Suddenly, Nadia was met with a sense of De Ja Vu, because the minute Nadia stepped through the threshold she was grabbed into yet another hug by Ginny.

"Nadia are you ok? How are you feeling?" Ginny quickly asked and Nadia hugged her back tightly, again feeling blessed she had yet, another friend that cared. Ginny eventually let go and the three girls went and sat on their beds. After a short moment of calm silence Nadia whispered rather quietly,

"I didn't put my name in." She quickly glanced up to see the girl's expressions and was relieved to see that they were looking at her with sympathy.

Hermione took Nadia's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "Ohh Nadia we know you didn't! You looked so shocked when you name came out that you couldn't possibly have put your name in!" Ginny quickly nodded in agreement and Nadia sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks guys I'm so glad I have such good friends as you!" Nadia said quickly and she pulled Ginny and Hermione into a threeway hug. The joy of having such nice and loving good friends got too much for Nadia, and she couldn't stop the tears leaking from her eyes. She pulled back embarrassingly and glanced and the two girls, surprisingly they were crying two.

"Don't worry Nadia we'll help you through this, won't we Herms?" Ginny replied softly and Hermione nodded in response.

"Of course we will! And don't worry Nadia, we've got the Halloween party tomorrow, which means you can let your hair down and forget about everything!" Hermione spoke excitedly and Nadia giggled slightly. She had totally forgotten about the Halloween party! Ohh how she loved to party!

"Ohh gosh I totally forgot. Man I love parties!" Nadia shouted happily and the two girls giggled in response.

"Guys we haven't got that long to get ready!" Nadia shouted, quite frankly she was panicking. The reason was because it was the night of the Halloween party and they had only 1 hour to get ready. Quite frankly not long enough in Nadia's eyes.

"Nadia we've got an hour! Trust me we will be ready!" Hermione responded back, Nadia was still unsure because in all honesty It looked like Hermione was stressing also. She was currently flying around the dorm, presumably trying to find her costume, or part of it.

"Guys calm down; an hour is fine! Right Hermione you do your nails, Nadia you start with your hair because in all honesty it's the unruliest and I'll do my makeup and then we'll swap. Deal?" Ginny shouted and the others quickly nodded and rushed to their stations, partly because Nadia didn't want to get on the wrong side of Ginny. However, Ginny's system seemed to have worked and miraculously the three girls had actually gotten ready in under an hour. Nadia was a maid, Ginny a vampire and Hermione the queen of hearts, which Ginny was looking at rather confusingly

"Who are you meant to be Herms?" Ginny asked sceptically, causing Nadia to giggle softly to herself.

"The queen of hearts Ginny! You know from Alice and Wonderland?" Hermione replied and Ginny quickly giggled in response.

"No I don't know actually, who's Alice." Ginny commented and again Nadia couldn't help but laugh.

"Ohh Ginny it's a muggle story! Very good book to be honest." Nadia said and Ginny replied with a small 'Ohh' and the three girls laughed rather loudly.

"Come on let's go." The three girls linked arms and trudged downstairs to meet the boys, once they had entered the common room, Nadia began to observe the boy's costumes. Fred and George rather cleverly were dressed as thing one and thing two, which of course made Nadia chuckle to herself at their clever wit. Surprisingly Ron was dressed as a dementer and Harry was a spider. Nadia couldn't quite fathom why one, the two friends were dressed as each others fear and two why they weren't talking.

"They're not talking to each other because Ron thinks Harry put his name in on purpose." Hermione whispered quietly to Nadia and she quickly nodded in understanding. Nadia quickly thought it was childish of Ron to accuse Harry of such a thing, however Ron was a good friend of Nadia's and she began to worry about who's side she would take. Quite frankly she hated taking sides.

Finally, after a quick drink of fire whiskey, curtesy of Fred and George, they eventually made it to the great hall. The first thing Nadia noticed was that there were no professors, the second was that there were no children under 4th year and lastly there were lots of drink. This realization made Nadia bubble with exciting, she secretly wanted to get drunk, very drunk and to completely forget about the whole fiasco of the Triwizard tournament.

"The professors let us party on our own as long as were sensible, except they have no idea we have alcohol." Fred whispered to her and Nadia giggled quietly to herself. She then hurried towards the drinks table, with Hermione and Ginny in toe and collected a large cup of fire whiskey. Man this was going to be a good night. Maybe not the next day though. Eventually after a few cups of drink, Nadia felt a little light headed and feeling much better than before.

"Hey Nadia come dance with me." She looked up to see a smiling Ron and she quickly grabbed his hand towards the dancefloor. They began to dance to the Chainsmokers 'Closer', Nadia realised that Ron was drunk, very drunk which means that his dancing wasn't doing him any favours. So Nadia, surprisingly spent most of the time laughing at Ron instead of dancing. After dancing to a few more songs Nadia left Ron in the hands of Hermione and left to get another drink. However, she didn't get very far because she was lifted of off her feet, by two identical red heads.

"Here's the Hogwarts's princess, let the champion through!" Shouted George rather loudly, causing Nadia to throw her hands over her ears.

"Yeah let the champion through!" Fred replied in response and surprisingly the crowd departed and Fred and George trudged through. Eventually she stopped and Nadia was lifted onto Fred's shoulders. Nadia glanced over to her left and noticed that Cedric Diggory was in exactly the same position as Nadia, however there was no Harry.

"To our Hogwarts's Princess!" Shouted Fred and the crowd erupted into shouts and cheers, causing Nadia to blush in embarrassment.

"And to out Hogwarts's Prince!" Shouted the boy carrying Cedric and again the crowd exploded into cheers and shouts. Nadia noticed Cedric's smile and realised that he wanted this, badly. Suddenly Nadia felt rather guilty, so she vowed to herself that she would help Cedric win, however she could. Suddenly she realised Harry and she began to feel guilty once again.

"Wait what about Harry!" Nadia shouted and she noticed her words were very slurred. Man she must be more drunk then she thought.

"We don't care about Harry, he's a cheat!" Dean Thomas shouted and the crowd began chanting "He's a cheat" over and over again. Although, Nadia didn't have enough time to feel guilty because she was flung back onto the floor, where she was given more cheers and more cups of drink.

"Wake up sleepy head, you're going to be late for potions!" Hermione's voice washed through her ears, causing Nadia's head to throb in agony. How much did she drink last night? Also why can't she remember anything? She slowly opened her eyes and the onslaught of light made her groan in response to the throb in her brain. She sat up and took the glass of water that Hermione was offering her.

"How much did I drink last night?" Nadia croaked out and Hermione laughed quietly in response, causing Nadia's belly to twist with nerves. What did she do?

"Well let's just say you drunk a lot! And you tried to kiss Malfoy!" Hermione laughed and Nadia's eyes bulged in shock.

"What! What did he do?" Nadia asked in worry, what if he rejected her? She would be mortified!

"Well he kind of just pushed you away said something to you and you just smiled back. So I guess whatever he said must have been good, anyway Malfoy? Out of anyone you tried to kiss Malfoy!" Hermione gave her a judgemental look and Nadia shrunk away self-consciously. Quite frankly she wouldn't mind kissing Draco, even if he is just a friend.

"Well I was drunk so it doesn't count, anyway how's Harry?" Nadia asks sadly, quite honestly she wanted to change the subject fast and also she did really want to know.

"Well he's a but upset but he's trying to avoid us, especially me, like what have I done you know?" Hermione said sadly and Nadia grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it, he's just angry and maybe a little scared, I think we should just leave him be for a while." Hermione slowly nodded and Nadia finally decided to get up and change, even though her head was very much protesting.

Eventually, Nadia and Hermione had made it to potions and they quickly sat down next to Ron, who was currently sitting with his head in his arms and groaning quietly to himself.

"Do you feel as bad as I do buddy?" Nadia said softly and Ron slowly glanced up at Nadia and glared at her somewhat playfully.

"Worse and you're not helping matters." Ron threatened, but instead of scaring Nadia she simply laughed in response. Suddenly the door to class banged open and Professor Snape stormed in towards the front, the sudden noise made Nadia's head throb again and she groaned in unison with Ron.

"I'll be dividing you up into pairs, which will be your pairs for the rest of the year, so get along. However, before you get excited I'll be pairing you up with someone who's not in your house." Snape shouted and Nadia moaned in response partly because her head hurt and because she would be paired up with a slytherin. Nadia wished secretly that her pair wasn't Draco. She didn't want that embarrassment this early in the morning. Snape then pointed his wand at the chalkboard and numerous names suddenly appeared. Nadia assumed that these were the pairs. Hermione unfortunately was paired with Pansy Parkinson, Nadia gave her a look of sympathy, which Hermione returned with a shrug, which probably meant "I don't mind." She continued to read down the line of names and she spotted that Ron was paired with Blaise Zabini, which was a shame because he seemed like one of the nicer slytherins. Nadia again continued to read down the line and her heart stopped when she read the last pair of names.

"Draco Malfoy and Nadia Bowmen."

Nadia groaned in annoyance and she trudged reluctantly towards Draco's desk. He looked up her with a smirk and Nadia's stomach knotted with nerves. Man this lesson is going to be fun.

"Morning Nadia, haha man you don't look too good." Draco smirked again and Nadia gave him a playful death stare. They began with their potion, (which Draco decided would be a confusing concoction) the potion surprisingly was quite easy to make and Nadia found that she was struggling at all. She glanced over at Draco and realised that he was staring at her, how long Nadia did not know.

"What?" Nadia asked quietly and she smiled embarrassingly. Draco smirked back warmly.

"How are you so good at this and hungover as well, impressive!" Nadia laughed at Draco's commented and again Nadia's head throbbed painfully causing her to wince.

"I don't know actually, maybe it's all the alcohol." Nadia joked softly and surprisingly Draco laughed. Although, once again the two succumbed to silence and they began to concentrate on their potion. Eventually, the two had finished and they sat down and waited for the potion to brew.

"So do you remember anything from last night?" Draco asked mysteriously and Nadia glanced up to see Draco smirking at her, again. Immediately Nadia knew he was talking about the kiss, well near kiss.

"No, not really I only remember being put down by Fred and some stuff that Hermione told me, but anything else no." Nadia said timidly and she hoped Draco didn't ask her about the attempt kiss. However, she was left disappointed,

"How about when you tried to kiss me? Remember that?" Draco smirked again and Nadia felt her cheeks warm into a blush.

"No actually I don't remember but Hermione told me. Draco can I ask you a question?" Nadia said quickly, she hoped he would say yes. She kind of wanted to know if he rejected her or not. She hoped he didn't because that would be rather embarrassing.

"Sure" Draco replied smirking. Of course. He always smirks at everything.

"What did you say to me after I tried to... you know... kiss you? Hermione said she saw you say something." Nadia quickly stole a glance up at him and she realised he was blushing and unsurprisingly was smirking. After a short while he spoke again and the answer made me speechless.

"I said, I don't want to take advantage of you when you drunk and also if I did kiss you I would like you to remember it."

It was the next morning and Nadia, Hermione and Ron were making their way to the great hall for breakfast. They took it slow because apparently Hermione had some news for Nadia. This was the first time since potions that Hermione was able to speak to Nadia properly and Nadia was eager to hear what she said.

"So you know I was partnered with Pansy in potions, well apparently she's pretty mad at you, she basically spent the whole lesson telling me that she hated you and that her and Draco liked each other, and you were messing it up for them. I told her numerous times that you were just drunk and you don't actually like Draco, but she wouldn't listen like how dumb can someone be?" Hermione said rather quickly and it took a while for Nadia to absorb all the words Hermione had said. Once she had her stomach dropped in disappointment, which Nadia couldn't fathom why. She didn't like Draco in that why so what was the problem? Although Draco did say he wanted to kiss Nadia and surprisingly she felt rather happy about it. Does that mean she kind of likes him if she was happy that he wanted to kiss her? Yet, he did say if, which means he doesn't a hundred percent want to kiss her. Maybe he was just trying to be nice?

"Hello earth to Nadia? Did you hear what I said?" Hermione said while waving her hand over Nadia's face. Nadia quickly jumped out of her thoughts and returned to the present. Seriously, why was I thinking so hard over a boy!

"Yeah I did sorry spaced out. Anyway I don't really like Pansy, she seems so bitchy, anyway she doesn't need to worry I don't like Draco in that way." Nadia replied, however Nadia couldn't help but think that she wasn't entirely telling the truth.

"Exactly, yet she didn't listen at all, like I said she's stupid!" Hermione shouted comically and Nadia giggled softly to herself.

"Has anyone noticed that Nadia and Blaise look really alike?" Ron said randomly and Nadia again couldn't help but laugh. However, she wasn't given much time to think about what Ron said because Hermione shouted over him and I was reverted out of my thoughts once again.

"Ron that's got nothing to do with what we're talking about! This is more important!" Suddenly Nadia was tapped on the shoulder and she glanced around to see a rather tired Harry. She noticed Ron tense and glare at Harry from beside her and Hermione quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away to the great hall. Nadia stood their awkwardly wondering what Harry was going to say. Nadia liked Harry. However, she much preferred Ron and Hermione's company because they simply came with less fame and attention.

"Erm Sorry to bother you Nadia but It's really important." Harry said timidly and Nadia couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"It's alright, so what's the matter?" Nadia asked kindly and Harry's face lit up with a smile.

"Well I found out what the first tasks about." Harry's words shocked Nadia and she stared at Harry in disbelief.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, for some reason she didn't want to know. She had been avoiding the inevitable for days. Yet, it looked like she couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Dragons, the first task is dragons" Harry replied and Nadia felt like her world had stopped spinning.

A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm so sorry It's been a short while since I've updated it's just I've just started college and quite frankly it been quite busy. Anyway I hope to post a chapter every weekend if I'm not busy and if you're lucky on Thursdays because I don't have college that day.

Anyway, back to the story, don't worry there will be more Draco and Nadia moments or Dradia. I've planned all the chapters up until 5th year and trust me there's a lot of Dradia moments. Anyway thanks for favourite, hearting and commenting on my story it means so much that you guys like it.

Anyway see you guys next time.

Amber-Rose x


	5. Chapter 5: Making Tough Decisions

Chapter 5: Making Tough Decisions.

After Harry's shocking news he quickly departed leaving Nadia deserted and slightly shocked in the corridor. However, her brave demeanour soon took over and Nadia felt more ready for the first task than ever. Yes, she wasn't very knowledgeable in the subject of spells, but she had Hermione and she felt confident enough that Hermione could teach her at least one spell to help her survive the first task. Even if Nadia couldn't get any of the spells right she knew she wouldn't go down without a fight.

With these brave and noble thoughts running through her mind, Nadia continued her walk towards the great hall for breakfast. When she entered, the room was quiet and tense and Nadia was slowly beginning to wonder why that was. She swiftly skimmed her eyes over the house tables and noticed that all students had their eyes trained to their breakfast's anxiously. Suddenly she met the eyes of Ron and Hermione and she began to wonder why they were looking at her with faces of angst. Suddenly, Nadia realised that she probably looked very strange standing gormless and confused at the door of the great hall, so she quickly walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"What's with all the tension?" Nadia asked quietly, hoping that no unwanted eves-droppers were listening in. Hermione glanced up at her quickly and gave Nadia a soft smile.

"It's Pansy, she's really not happy with you, words going around that she wants to confront you about Draco. But don't worry we've got you back, right Ron?"

"Yeah right, however, I kept telling her Nadia that you could easily stick up for yourself but she wouldn't bloody listen as always." Ron shot Hermione a sharp glare making her recoil in shock. Even though Ron's words seemed rather sweet, Nadia somehow felt that if the time came she might not be able to stick up for herself. Yeah she was brave, but she knew no spells what so ever. If anything, odds were against Nadia this morning. Suddenly the shouts of a group of students shot Nadia out of her thoughts and her stomach coiled with dread. She felt the familiar squeeze of Hermione's hand on hers. It helped the dread lesson, if only slightly.

"Ahh Bowman, I'd like a word with you!" The sharp snarl of Pansy snapped through Nadia's ears and she glanced up to see her pug like face looming over hers. Behind her were a few girl slytherins she didn't know the names of and Grabbe and Goyle. She was surprised to see Draco wasn't there. Sensing the dangers of sitting down would cause she jumped up a glared into Pansy's snake like eyes.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Nadia decided to snarl her words also and she was surprised to find that her voice sounded somewhat menacing, which Nadia noticed made Pansy flinch in shock a little.

"I've noticed that you've been trying to take my Draco from me! Is that true Bowman?" Pansy sneered causing her pug like features to scrunch up in a somewhat ugly fashion. Nadia couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight. She also noticed out of the corner of her eye an angry Hermione who was ready to step up and stick up for Nadia. Yet, she also noticed Ron was holding her back. Nadia quickly decided that she quite liked the idea of annoying Pansy a little, even if it came with some consequences.

"Ohh please, Draco doesn't really seem that interested in you, I mean look at yourself and secondly I don't like Draco in that way. I was drunk when I tried to kiss him, I didn't know what I was doing ok? Maybe if you weren't so boring you would know what I mean." Nadia's words seemed to take an effect on Pansy because her face began to colour into a horrible blood red, which caused Nadia to wonder if it were possible for steam to emit from her ears also. Then a soft movement, directed her gaze away from Pansy's face and towards her hand, she was now clutching her wand and Nadia knew she was going to cast a spell on her.

"You listen here, me and Draco like each other very much and I'll be dammed if he actually liked you! Everte Statum!" Pansy's spell was quick and forceful, yet Nadia had the upper hand because she knew she was going to cast it. Which meant Nadia was able to avoid it unscathed. Suddenly, a spell started to form in Nadia's mind, one that she'd never heard of before, yet knew it would work.

"Is that all you've got Parkinson? Calvario!" Nadia softly smiled to herself as she realised Pansy wasn't expecting her spell and she watched as her hair began to fall of her head in clumps and wisps. The students in the great hall erupted into fits of laughter causing Pansy to shriek and grab her head in shock. Tears began to pool in her eyes and she turned and fled from the great hall in streams of tears, with her fellow slytherins in toe. Nadia couldn't help but smile softly to herself, even though she felt slightly guilty. All eyes fled to her and she self-consciously sat down in her previous seat at the Gryffindor table. However, while turning around she caught Draco smile and wink at her from across the hall. Nadia couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Shouted Ron and he slapped her on the back lightly as a sign of congratulations. Nadia couldn't help but laugh softly, making Ron join in with her.

"It actually was Nadia, but how did you know that spell?" Hermione quizzed her casually, causing Nadia to squirm slightly from her interrogating question.

"I'm not sure I just thought of it and knew it was a spell, I guess. I've never even heard of that spell until now." Nadia's answer made Hermione widen her eyes in shock, making Nadia squirm self-consciously.

"My goodness Nadia, you must be one clever witch then! Not many witches or wizards can think up spells they've never heard of! I can only think of a handful and there all old or dead!" Hermione exclaimed and Nadia couldn't help but think if maybe she was a better witch then people thought she was.

"You're a genius!" Ron shouted jokingly, causing Nadia to laugh quietly and Hermione to glare at him. No one said anything for a while and Nadia glanced over at Hermione to notice that she was deep in thought and kept glancing at Nadia more times than normal. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes stayed on Nadia's longer this time and Hermione's eyes scrunched in concentration then widened in shock as if she had just realised something.

"OMG! It can't be! Erm, I'm popping to the library quickly, erm last minute homework... erm see you two in Hogsmede!" Hermione exclaimed loudly and before Nadia could ask what was wrong she was already out of the great hall.

After a short conversation with Ron about what Hermione was up too, breakfast had finished and Nadia and Ron trudged their way up to the Gryffindor common room to get dressed for Hogsmede. Once they had entered the common room, Nadia realised that Hermione still hadn't returned from the library, which meant whatever Hermione was doing must have been important. Once they both reached the top of the staircase, they said a quick goodbye and agreed to meet in Hogsmede, due to the fact that Nadia didn't know how long she'd be.

After a long while, Nadia's unruly hair was styled and she was dressed and ready to go, however, just as she was about to leave she was stopped by a sharp clicking sound emitting from the window. She quickly turned around and saw perched on the window ledge outside, was her owl Athena and in her beak was a small piece of parchment. Nadia quickly walked over to the window and opened it, allowing Athena to flutter in and land gracefully atop Nadia's bed. Nadia took the parchment from Athena's beak and began to read the note.

 _Dear Nadia_

 _Meet me in the back of the three broomsticks, I would like to talk to you._

 _From DM x_

Nadia reread the note a few times before the words began to sink in, Draco wanted to see her, for reasons Nadia couldn't identify. Would he talk to her about Pansy? Tell her he doesn't want to be friends because of what she did? Finally, after a war with her conscience to decide wheatear or not to meet Draco, she finally decided to go. So she tucked the parchment into her pocket and began to walk down to the carriages.

Eventually, Nadia had arrived at Hogsmede, the place was breath-taking to Nadia and she couldn't help but feel like she was in a fairy-tale. The buildings were old and warm looking just like the ones in Diagon alley and the cobblestone pavement was riddled with memories of previous footsteps from many witches and wizards. Nadia couldn't help but feel like she was walking on years' worth of history. She began the small trek up the cobblestone path towards the three broomsticks, carefully hiding her face in the crook of her jumper, hoping she wouldn't be spotted by either Ron or Hermione. Thankfully, she arrived undetected and she walked into the warm and quiet pub. She glanced around at the homely pub and noticed how radiate it was. Candles covered the grey stone walls, illuminating the pub with a soft source of light. An open fire sat brightly in the corner, making the pub feel warm and inviting, the pub was mostly empty but she was able to spot the bright blonde sitting around the corner. She slowly walked over and took a seat at the table, Nadia began to wonder why she felt so shy.

"Hey Draco." Nadia said timidly and she scalded herself on her shyness.

"Nadia" Draco smirked and Nadia tried to stop the butterflies swimming in her stomach.

"Erm, so why did you want to meet me for?" Nadia asked casually even though she was dying to know the reason for this meeting. She then saw Draco look up at her and softly smile before he replied with an answer.

"Well, I saw what you did this morning in the great hall, pretty impressive, but you need help. A genius yet inexperienced witch can to great things if she was taught the right things." Draco said with almost as much casualness as what Nadia presented him with earlier.

"I don't need help, but thanks for the offer." Nadia said quickly, she immediately regretted what she said but there was still some part of her that felt guilty about Pansy. Even though it was hard to comprehend, but Pansy and Draco liked each other and however much Nadia wanted to, she couldn't get in between that. She noticed Draco's face fall ever so slightly, but was quickly replaced with his usual smirk.

"Yes you do, if my assumptions are correct you haven't got a plan for the first task, and I can help with that." Draco's words intrigued Nadia and she couldn't help but wonder what he meant, she wanted to know his plan. Yet, does she want to get on the wrong side of Pansy again? Suddenly, Nadia thought yes, she doesn't like Pansy, not one bit and she felt like she wanted to annoy Pansy just a little bit more.

"Ok then, enlighten me." Nadia replied and she flashed Draco a flirtatious smile, which surprisingly he returned. Maybe he doesn't like Pansy? Or maybe his just really flirty?

"Ok then, the thing I've noticed about you is your quiet and light on your feet, when you're not wearing your heels of course. So your best approach is stealth. So my advice to you is use the invisibility spell." Draco said rather quickly, making it hard for Nadia to keep up, but eventually she was able to understand exactly what Draco meant. Yet, how could she do it? She had never heard of that spell before. Let alone be able to cast it!

"So your saying I should make myself invisible? Would it work?" Nadia babbled but she was too preoccupied with thoughts of this unusual spell then feel worried about what Draco would think.

"Yes it will work if you practice it well, maybe that Mudblood Hermione will help you and please don't wear any of your heels." Draco smirked but his words however angered Nadia, how dare he call Hermione a Mudblood in front of her! She leaned forward towards Draco and glared at him menacingly.

"Don't you dare call Hermione a Mudblood!" Nadia whispered dangerously, however, it seemed to have a different effect on Draco then the one she's hoped for.

"Ohh babe, you really should have been in Slytherin with that feisty attitude of yours." He smirked and winked causing Nadia to blush a little, but she was still angry at Draco and she still would be if he didn't apologise.

"Malfoy! I'm warning you, promise me you won't call her that ever again, otherwise I won't speak to you again!" Nadia words sliced through Draco like a knife and she realised her words hit home. She wasn't sure if it was because of her use of his last name or the threat of not speaking to him again, but whatever it was seemed to work.

"Alright I'm sorry, I won't do it again, but promise me you'll learn that spell? You can't fail the first task, please?" Draco words were soft and sincere, making Nadia's anger lesson, Draco must have sensed this because he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Nadia liked the soft feel of his hands in hers, yet, she couldn't help feeling confused about everything. Why was Draco flirting and holding her hand? Why was Pansy adamant that Draco liked her? Why was she allowing Draco to do this when there was slight chance that there was something between him and Pansy? With all these thoughts running through her head she couldn't help but feel guilty about what she was doing. Even though she hated Pansy and would rather go against her, Nadia didn't want to be the sort of person Pansy was accusing her of being. Which meant Nadia had to end what this was between her and Draco. Whatever this actually was.

"Look Draco, I promise I'll learn the spell and I'll try and finish the task. But this, whatever this is between us has to stop. You like Pansy and Pansy likes you and I can't ruin that, even if I do hate Pansy." Nadia said clearly and she noticed that Draco heard every word. Yet, before Draco could say anything or reply she got up and quickly departed with the sounds of Draco's voice saying,

"Nadia wait."

I had been two days since Nadia's and Draco's meeting in Hogsmede and Nadia was avoiding him like the plague. She spent most of Sunday in the common room with Hermione, which despite Nadia protests with herself, she kept Draco's promise and asked Hermione for her help in learning the invisibility spell. So all of Sunday was spent in practicing the spell over and over, which surprisingly Nadia actually succeeded. And thankfully, resulted in her not seeing or speaking to Draco. However, Nadia knew she couldn't avoid him for much longing and unfortunately that time came quicker that Nadia could have hoped for. It was Monday morning just after breakfast and Nadia and Hermione were both heading towards Transfiguration, which sadly were with the slytherins.

"Look those badges are new! I wonder what they say?" Hermione said quizzically, making Nadia jump out of her thoughts and back to the present. She watched as Hermione took a badge from a friendly Hufflepuff and began to examine it. The badge was a bright orange and was flashing a picture of Cedric Diggory, with the caption "Support Cedric Diggory!" Nadia began to wonder why Hermione was so interested in a badge about a Hufflepuff, when suddenly the badge started to change. What was then a bright orange was now a shade of purple and was flashing a picture of Nadia, this time was the caption "Support our Hogwarts's Princess!" Nadia felt rather blessed to be known as the Hogwarts's princess and she began to smile. However, her smile didn't last long because the badge changed again this time to a sickly green and supported a picture of Harry, along with the caption "Potter stinks". Even though Nadia was a little annoyed at some of the things Harry's done to Ron, she still felt rather guilty at the level of embarrassment Harry must feel. Which made Nadia begin to wonder who in fact made these badges.

"Who do you think made these Hermione? There quite mean towards Harry aren't they?" Nadia said quietly.

"My guess would be Malfoy; he hates Harry's guts. And yes, it is quite mean I wonder how Harry's taking it?" At the mention of Draco, Nadia's insides began to coil with dread and she began to hate the idea of spending the next hour with him. However, she wasn't able to think about Draco for long because a cacophony of shouts began to travel towards Nadia and Hermione and they quickly ran towards it with curiosity. They eventually made It to the courtyard where they were met with a few loitering students, Harry, Grabbe, Goyle, mad-eye moody and a white ferret. The sight was quite unusual to Nadia and she began to wonder why there was a ferret running around on the floor, and why Grabbe and Goyle were not with Draco. Then it clicked, Draco was the ferret. Nadia couldn't help but laugh and she realised that a lot of the students were starting to laugh also. Eventually after a short while Mad-eye Moody's show was stopped by a very angry Professor McGonagall, who quickly transformed Draco back into himself and then began to shout at Mad-eye Moody, who seemed to think it was all rather comical.

"Come on I think we should get to class. It will look like we weren't late if we get them before McGonagall." Hermione said and she linked her arm with Nadia's and started to drag her away from the scene before them. However, she was able to see Draco staring right at her with a look of sadness written upon his face.

"Good Afternoon, Sorry I'm late please come in, but don't sit down because I'm going to pair you up. Now come on quickly." Professor McGonagall exclaimed loudly and she walked into the classroom with an air of sophisticated grace, which made Nadia feel rather jealous of. Eventually, they were all gathered in a tight clump at the back of the class, awaiting the news of who their partners will be.

"She's head of Gryffindor she better bloody put us together and not with the nasty slytherins." Ron whispered to her rather loudly and Nadia had a feeling that McGonagall heard every word.

"No Ronald, your very much mistaken your partners will be slytherins, so why don't we start with you! Ronald you'll be with… ah yes Pansy Parkinson!" McGonagall explained and Nadia saw Ron's face scrunch in annoyance, causing Nadia to feel somewhat sorry for him. Eventually the class was all paired up and Nadia was relieved to find she wasn't paired with Draco, in fact her partner was Blaise Zabini, one of the nice slytherins.

"Hey I'm Nadia Bowman." She said politely and she offered her hand for Blaise to shake. Surprisingly he did.

"I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini. And I've heard a lot about you, Draco isn't one to hold back information about you." Blaise said rather casually, causing Nadia to squirm slightly in her seat, this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have.

"That seems a bit creepy to me." Nadia replied rather jokingly and surprisingly Blaise laughed in response. His laugh was sweet and melodic, and strangely reminded Nadia of her own.

"That was funny but all jokes aside, I think he misses you, but don't tell him I said that though." Blaise's words made Nadia feel guilty but she quickly remembered why she did what she did and the guilty feeling quickly went away.

"Well he shouldn't miss me; He likes Pansy which means he needs to leave me alone. I don't want to be dragged into any dramas." Nadia's words seemed cold and she realised that Blaise unfortunately picked up on it.

"My my maybe you should have been in slytheirn with malice like that! Anyway, haven't you realised yet? Draco doesn't like Pansy. Pansy's just the one with the weird obsession with him." Blaise's words shocked Nadia and she began to regret ignoring and avoiding Draco. She tossed away a friendship for nothing. Which made Nadia feel even more guilty then before.

"So he doesn't have feelings for Pansy?" Nadia asked, hoping to have exact clarification that he had no feelings for Pansy.

"No none at all. Look I think you should sort things out with him, otherwise the guilt's just going to eat you up." Nadia knew that Blaise was right, yet she didn't want to outright admit that, after all Blaise was still a stranger. Nadia was also slightly relived that Draco didn't like Pansy, after all Nadia did slightly like Draco and besides she doesn't like sharing, which meant it was a good thing Draco didn't like Pansy.

"My my Blaise, you know me so well!" Nadia joked quietly hoping that didn't reveal to much of what she was actually feeling. She heard Blaise reply with his melodic laugh and she returned her attention back to the class. She was so absorbed with what professor McGonagall was saying that she didn't hear Blaise's actual reply.

"I know you more than you think I do Rachai."

A/n: Dun Dun Dun! What does Blaise's reply mean? Anyone have any guesses? Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it lengthier then normal. However, sorry it's late I've been really bust with college and assignments. I'll try and upload another chapter Thursday. The reason for this is because I might not be able to next weekend because I'm on an NCS residential so won't be able to upload. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Until next time.

Amber-Rose. xx


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Behind The Letters

Chapter 6: The truth behind the letters.

Nadia woke on the morning of the first task, fear was gripping her stomach tightly, she was terrified. Yet, however much her brain was begging her to grab her broom and fly back to her small town of Cherry Tree. Although, she couldn't, maybe it was her over insane confidence or her Gryffindor bravery, whatever it was she was determined to stay, to prove to herself and everyone else that, she Nadia Bowmen could do this. That She Nadia Bowmen could defeat a dragon. Suddenly her mind changed, to a thought of a sweet, platinum blonde haired boy and her stomach knotted even more.

Draco.

She had to see him, speak to him and apologise for her outlandish behaviour. Ever since her transfiguration lesson with Blaise yesterday, she couldn't stop feeling guilty about what she said to Draco. It was mean and horrible and she threw away a blooming friendship for nothing. However, she has a slight chance of changing that. She had to talk to him sooner rather than later, even though Nadia was confident that she would survive the first task, there was still some part of her that wasn't sure. Which meant she had to somehow talk to Draco alone and quickly.

A letter!

The thought shot through her head like a rocket and she bounced out of bed to retrieve some parchment and a quill from her trunk. Her sudden outburst of thought made Hermione groan in her sleep and Nadia scolded herself for her stupidity. Hermione can't know about Draco! Thankfully, though, Hermione remained asleep. So Nadia tiptoed back to her bed and proceeded to write her letter. Frustratingly though, everything she wrote just sounded, wrong. It was either to mean, too sweet, too formal. Everything just sounded wrong. Although, after many failed attempts and long wasted minutes her letter was finally right.

 _Dear Draco._

 _I wanted to apologise for the way I acted at Hogsmede, it was totally unacceptable. I'm hoping, if you're not still mad at me that is, if you can meet me in the tent before the first task. I want to speak to you before the task, just in case I die you know? Only joking!_

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Nadia xx_

She quickly sealed the parchment, wrote Draco's name in her curled calligraphy and gave it to Athena before she changed her mind. She watched as the owl, fluttered out the window and down towards the Slytherin common room. However, the clang of the window must have caused a lot of noise because Hermione began to stir again and this time she decided to stay awake.

"Morning Hermione." Nadia whispered quietly, cautious not to wake the rest of the girls sleeping in the various beds. Hermione jumped slightly and her words and Nadia noticed her focusing her sleepy eyes to identify the speaker.

"Ohh Morning Nadia, how are you feeling?" She gave Nadia a look of sympathy, which Nadia returned with a small smile. She quietly walked over to Hermione's bed and sat opposite her.

"I'm ok. Just a little nervous I guess." She gave a small shrug of her shoulders and then felt to soft feel of Hermione's arms encasing Nadia. She soft feel of Hermione helped to relax her nerves and untighten to knot in her stomach, however only slightly.

"Why don't we get dressed and go down for breakfast? Maybe some food is what you need?" Hermione offered gently and even though Nadia didn't feel all that hungry she quickly agreed.

After Nadia had gotten dressed into her task uniform and braided her messy her, she walked out of the dormitory and into the common room, where she met Hermione reading a book. As always. However, the title of the book surprised her, it read _"The history of pureblood families",_ Nadia would never imagine Hermione reading something like that! Hermione liked reading about Hogwarts's history and spell history, not pureblood history? Why was she reading about pureblood's? Maybe she had a little crush on Blaise? Or maybe Draco? The thoughts made Nadia chuckle and she continued around the corner and approached Hermione. The book was so big that Hermione couldn't even see Nadia approaching and she gave a little start when Nadia began to speak.

"Ready to go?" Nadia asked quietly and she watched in humour as Hermione jumped and proceeded to hide this gigantic book from Nadia's eyes.

"Ohh erm Nadia, didn't see or hear you coming!" Hermione said loudly as she continued to hide the book from Nadia, eventually after a long struggle, Hermione reduced the size of the book and stuffed it in her school bag. They then started the walk out of the common room and towards the great hall for breakfast, however the only thoughts occupying her mind was why was Hermione hiding that book from her?

Nadia sat on the stiff wooden bench, pulling apart her jam toast and half listening to what Hermione was saying. Every second that passes are one second closer to the task, which made Nadia feel even more nervous and a little terrified. She kept repeating the invisibility spell, over and over in her mind, so she wouldn't magically forget it. She felt like she had everything covered, that she felt like she could complete this task with flying colours. Yet, why did she feel like there was something missing? Like she was forgetting something? Whatever it was though she wasn't able to identify because the windows burst open and in flocked dozens of owls, delivering this morning's post.

"Look there's Athena! And she's got a letter for you! I wonder who it is?" Hermione squealed and Nadia couldn't help but feel curious also. How would send her a letter? Her only thought was...

Draco.

Excitement and a little bit or worry coursed through her. What if he didn't want to speak to her? Although, she wasn't able to worry for long because Athena dropped the letter from her beak and flew through another open window into the chilly morning air. Nadia reached forward and grabbed the letter. Her name was scrawled in neat calligraphy and the Only person she knew with that neat hand was Draco. Her assumptions were correct. She clutched the envelope in her hands and waited. She was worried, anxious and a little excited. She flicked her gaze up and over towards the Slytherin table and she caught the eyes of Draco. He winked and gestured at her to open the envelope. Surely that was good sign right?

"Well aren't you going to open it?" She could hear the excitement running through Hermione's and she knew she wanted to know who it was from. However, Nadia knew that if she knew who it was from she won't continue to be excited.

"Look before I open it there's something I have to tell you, and the only reason I'm telling you is because you are my best friend. However, once you know it's ok if you hate me." Nadia said with a hint of sadness, she had to tell Hermione though she could keep secrets from her best friend.

"What do you mean Nadia? I would never hate you!" Even though Hermione's words felt like a comfort she knew how Hermione would react, but still Nadia had to tell her.

"Hermione, this letter is from Draco. Were kind of friends, but I feel like I kind of like him. But now that I've told you, promise you won't tell anyone, especially Ron." Surprisingly to Nadia, Hermione reacted differently to how she expected, her revelation made Hermione's face turn to a look of sympathy.

"Ohh Nadia it's ok I don't hate you for that! I know Draco can be mean at times in the past, but I have noticed that he's been less horrible to me lately. And I've also noticed that you two can't stop looking at each other!" Once she'd finished, she grabbed Nadia into a comforting hug and let go. "Now open it I want to see what it says!" So Nadia proceeded to open the parchment and read the letter.

 _Dear Nadia,_

 _There's no need to apologise it was my fault, I should've made things clear in the sense that I have no feelings for Pansy. None. I would very much like to speak to you, I'll meet you in the tent for a talk once the task has started._

 _Stay safe_

 _DM._

Nadia re-read the letter again and her heat flutter at the gentlemanly way that Draco writes. She then quickly remembered Hermione and she glanced up to notice a confused look plastered over her face. Realising that Hermione had no idea what happened at Hogsmede, Nadia decided to fill her in. After her quick re-telling if the Hogsmede fiasco, Nadia looked up and realised that Draco had gone and so had most of the students. Which made Nadia suddenly remember the tournament!

"Come on were going to be late!" She grabbed Hermione's hand, ultimately cutting of her response to what happened at Hogsmede, and they quickly rushed out of the great hall and towards the tournament.

Nadia quickly rushed into the tent and was met by the many eyes of the champions. Cedric, Nadia noticed first, stood a little nervously but also looked determined and ready. Viktor however, looked menacing and blood-thirsty and Nadia shrunk away a little. She then noticed Fleur, her face was pale white and her hands were trembling by her sides indicating that she was in fact terrified. Then lastly her eyes seeked out Harry's, she noticed the bags around his eyes and his sullen cheeks. He looked scared and tired and Nadia felt somewhat guilty, for not being a friend to Harry. However, there was time to make up for that afterwards.

Suddenly Harry began to look away from the other champions and to the one of the gaps in the tent. Nadia guessed it was Hermione, which meant the plan was working. The walked over to the opposite side of the tent and poked her head out where she was met by the face of Draco. She quickly glanced back into the tent and realised all the champions were preoccupied, which meant her and Draco wouldn't be over heard.

"Hey Draco" She said softly and she noticed his face turn up into a genuine smile that made Nadia's stomach knot in guilt.

"Hey" He replied, with a hint of sadness, which again also continued to tighten the knot in her stomach.

"Look I wanted to apologise in person for the way I reacted, it was well out of order and I'm sorry. I also want to say that you a good friend and I'm glad I met you. I know it sounds cheesy but I could die soon and I just wanted to get that of my chest you know?" Tears began to pool slightly in her eyes and she squeezed them back in fear of what Draco would think. However, what he did took her breath away. Her placed his hands on her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're not going to die, ok? I won't let you! Remember the spell and be quiet! Also well done for not wearing your heels." He whispered and his face changed to his famous smirk and Nadia felt her cheeks flame and her stomach swarm with butterflies. She then heard a chorus of voices a click of a camera and a screech of delight that could only have come from Rita Skeeter. She was so glad she missed out of the interview last week, Rita was so caught up in getting an interview with Harry that she didn't even notice there was a champion missing. However, Nadia assumed she would realise this soon and she would be grabbed to an interview with the annoying Rita Skeeter. Then the voice of Professor Dumbledore wafted through her ears and Nadia knew she had to leave Draco, so she said a quick goodbye, accompanied by a hug and returned back inside the champions tent.

"Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only three, I mean five of you can fully appreciate. Now then Barty the bag!" Dumbledore then stepped back and his place was resumed by Barty Crouch, who was holding a small purple velvet back. The sounds of screeching and tiny roars were emitting from the bag and Nadia could only assume that there were mini sized Dragons inside.

"Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour over here, then Miss Bowman here, Mr Krum, Mr Diggory and Potter over here. Right. Miss Delacour, if you will..." He opened the bag and gestured for Fleur to place her hand inside, seconds later she pulled out a small cute sized green dragon.

"The welsh green. Now Miss Bowman..." He again gestured to the bag and Nadia slowly put her hand inside. They instantly began to scratch and bite, however, because of their size all it felt like was a small tickle. She then picked one and began to pull it off the bag. She opened her hand and marvelled at the dragon before her, it was beautiful and the thing that intrigued her most of all was her multi-coloured eyes.

"Ahh the Antipodean Opaleye. Considered the most beautiful dragon there is, quite fitting that you have her Miss Bowman. Now Krum." The smiled softly at the compliment and proceeded to admire her dragon. To be honest she didn't really care what dragon Krum got. Her dragon was the colour of snow and her scales felt soft yet bubbly and she was surprised to find they weren't sharp at all. Realising how nice and not very dangerous her dragon was she was slightly relieved to find how much easier it was to maybe survive this. Suddenly the sound of Barty Crouch announcing Harry's dragon distracted her from her thoughts.

"The Hungarian horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" Nadia stood and absorbed all of Mr Crouch's instructions. All of it seemed relatively easy, however, she knew the dragons would put up a fight, and Nadia hoped her invisibility charm would work. Otherwise she was screwed.

"Very well. Good luck champions. Mr Diggory the sound of the cannon..." Dumbledore said loudly and Nadia thought it was probably best to wish Cedric good luck. She did want him to win after all. So while Cedric was preparing himself to fight his dragon, Nadia walked up to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Good Luck Cedric. I hope you win." She made her words sound honest and sincere and she noticed Cedric looking at her with a look of confusion.

"Thanks but why do you want me to win? Surely you want to win?" Nadia gave him a soft smile and shook her head.

"Let's just say I never wanted this." She said softly.

"Thank you." Cedric said and he grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug, which Nadia reciprocated. She knew her words of luck meant a lot to Cedric and she smile gently to herself. Suddenly a click of the camera alerted her from there hug and they broke apart embarrassingly. Then the cannon sounded and Cedric shot out of the tent like a rocket, leaving Nadia to deal with Rita Skeeter alone.

"My, you two make a lovely couple, shame you both competing against each other. Why don't we have a little chat before it's your turn huh?" Rita gave Nadia an evil smile that made Nadia cringe slightly to herself, this woman was annoying and she would never have a talk with this woman as long as she could help it.

"Were not together were just friends and you can stick your talk also!" Nadia said softly, however, she made sure she laced her voice with a hint of venom that even a Slytherin would be jealous of. Then Nadia turned and left leaving a very shocked Rita Skeeter behind.

Nadia sat on a wooden chair and listened to crowd outside. Her heart leapt with joy at the announcement of Cedric winning the egg and only having a sight burn to show for it. She listened to the loud shouts as Viktor Krum stepped into the arena and fought his dragon as easily as eating breakfast. Then lastly she listened to the wolf-whistles and cat calls as Fleur entered the arena and also successfully won her egg, however, she got a lot more injuries then Krum or Cedric. Then finally it was her turn, she heard her name fly out of the speaker and reverberate around the stadium and then was immediately followed by cheers and wolf-whistles, which made Nadia's cheeks flame red.

"Good Luck" She heard Harry mutter from the corner as she proceeded towards the entrance to the arena. She glanced back and offered him a soft smile before she replied.

"You two." He gave her a soft smile in return and Nadia stepped out onto the arena. She noticed her dragon sleeping softly on the rocks over by the other side, while her egg lay alone at the foot of her tail. She glanced up at the stadium and noticed banners written with words of "Our Hogwarts Princess" and "Our princess for the win!" which made Nadia's' cheeks flame even more red. The silence reverberated through her and the eyes of the students and teachers smothered over her and made her stomach tighten with nerves.

She had to do something.

She then began to wave her wand over herself and muttered the invisibility spell and felt the familiar feel of water slide of over her. A few students seemed to gasp at her sudden disappearance but then quickly hushed up in fear of the dragon waking up. Nadia quietly stepped forwards slowly, concentrating on making every footstep sound silent and soft. With every footstep she hoped the dragon would stay sleeping, so she could grab the egg and win. However, Nadia knew it couldn't be that easy, so she continued on her quiet journey in hopes of danger striking later instead of sooner.

After a few more minutes Nadia had finally made it three quarters of the way across the arena and was closing in on the egg. The tension around the stadium was as sharp as a knife and Nadia felt it piercing her skin with dread. The sense of danger was looming over her more now and Nadia was finding it more hard to steady her breathing. She glanced around the arena and caught the eyes of Draco, he smiled softly and gestured for her to continue. With the sense of Draco's confidence for her swimming instead her she persisted on.

Suddenly the dragon let out a loud snore, confusing Nadia's concentration and causing her to trip and fall to the floor. She let out a small yelp as her shin connected with a sharp rock. She knew, from the pain that it had pierced her skin. She quickly reached down and yanked the stone from her leg, which then caused her to yelp in pain again. She threw the stone on the floor and looked up to find the dragon was no longer asleep and was now looking at the place where Nadia was sitting.

 _Shit!_

Suddenly the dragon let out an almighty roar and Nadia clenched her ears with her hands as the sound reverberated around her skull. Suddenly the roar drew to a close and the dragon opened its mouth again, but this time It shot out a river of flames. Reactions thankfully took over and she leapt up and raced to the left away from the wash of fire. However, Nadia was quick enough because she felt the burn ripple over her leg. Although, she didn't cry out in fear of altering the dragon to her position.

Nadia stood frozen still and watched the dragon to determine its next move. Nadia let out a non-audible sigh of relief as she realised the dragon didn't know where she was. She then began to creep quickly back towards the egg, making sure that she was extra quiet, then eventually when she was centimetres from the egg she stopped. Now it was time for a distraction.

While the dragon was preoccupied slightly, trying to find Nadia, she took out her wand from her pocket and pointed in to one of the stone walls behind the dragon. Thoughts ran through her head on spell that she could use but the only ones that came to mind was the invisibility spell and the hair removal spell she used on Pansy. Both that wouldn't help in this situation.

Think! Think Nadia!

Suddenly an unfamiliar spell came to mind and instincts confirmed that this was the spell to use. So to keep quiet, she spoke the spell "Confringo" forcefully inside her head, and watch as the spell hit the rock and exploded. At the sudden sound the dragon whipped its head and shot another wave of flames towards the rock. While the dragon was distracted Nadia dived and clutched the egg in her hands. Nadia had done it!

Nadia had survived the first task!

"Our Hogwarts Princess!" Fred and George shouted as they bounced Nadia up on down while on their shoulders. She began to laugh loudly as the rest of the common room began to shout and cheer in response to Fred and George. Then a few seconds later Nadia was accompanied in the air by a now welcome Harry.

Surprisingly how quick someone begins to like someone again when they become famous huh?

Nadia watched Harry's joyful face as he laughed and enjoyed the attention he's been without for weeks. Nadia felt happy for Harry, often throughout his time that everyone hated him, Nadia felt sorry for him and somewhat guilty. Because there she was in exactly the same position as Harry and they accept her but not him. Why? Suddenly the sound of a high pitch cry reverberated through Nadia's ears and she clenched her hands over her ears. She looked over to see that the noise was emitting from Harry's opened golden egg.

Suddenly, Harry clamped it shut and the sound quickly stopped, she then felt her feet return to earth and she glanced over to see Fred and George massaging their sore ears. However, something more intriguing met Nadia's eyes and she noticed a very guilty looking Ron approach Harry and she knew he was going to apologise.

To make the scene less awkward for Harry and Ron, she averted her attention and when and sat with Hermione and Ginny on the common room sofas. She noticed they were deep in conversation and Nadia felt rather rude in interrupting, so she simply sat and gazed at the fire until they noticed she was there. For a few minutes she sat gazing at the fire, and she was so absorbed that she didn't even noticed Hermione even speaking to her, until she saw her hand fly across her face frantically.

"Hello, earth to Nadia, how did you do that?" Hermione stated and Nadia couldn't help be feel like she was being interrogated again. She looked up at Hermione confusingly before she replied.

"Do what" Hermione gave a little huff or annoyance and Ginny just simply laughed.

"At the task. You performed a non-verbal spell!" Ginny stated and Nadia couldn't help but think they thought she was stupid. Non-verbal spells were easy. Of course she could do them.

"I just did it. What's the big deal there easy?" Nadia stated back and she watched the faces of both girls change to shock. They stared dumbfounded at Nadia before Hermione began to speak again.

"Nadia, only daughters or sons of very powerful witches and wizards can perform extraordinary and hard magic like that at this age." Hermione said and Nadia stared at her in shock, she was so shocked in fact that she didn't even hear Ginny's reply.

"You must have some very powerful parents, Nadia." The revelation caused Nadia to think, who actually were her parents?


	7. Chapter 7: You Played Me Wrong

**Chapter 7: You Played Me Wrong.**

 **Nadia woke on the morning of her birthday feeling light and excited, she stretched yawned and climbed out of bed towards her pile of presents. Anticipation and excitement gripped through her, but she resisted the temptation until the others woke up.**

 **So, to pass the time she decided to go get ready and dressed, so she quietly tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door.**

 **After she'd finished getting ready she proceeded back towards her bed, however, she was stopped short by a clinking coming from the window. She glanced over and relaxed when she found the source of the sound, Athena. In her beak was a small piece of fraying parchment, Nadia's heart skipped a beat.**

 **Draco.**

 **She quickly rushed towards the window, opened it, and took the letter from the small owl's beak. Her heart began to pound faster when she noticed the neat calligraphy that could only be made by the hands of Draco. She quickly un-done the seal and pulled the letter out from inside the envelope.**

 ** _Nadia,_**

 ** _Happy Birthday. Don't worry I haven't forgotten your present, it's just I wanted to give you it in person that's all. Meet me at 9 near the room of requirement. If that's ok? I know you might not want to leave your party. You are the guest of honour after all. I'll understand if you don't show._**

 ** _I'll be waiting._**

 ** _DM x_**

 **Nadia continued to re-read the letter a few times and each time her heart swelled even more. He Draco Malfoy, had thought of her, remembered her birthday, and spent his money to buy her a present. He really is kind.**

 **Before the others woke up and distracted her from replying, she quickly grabbed her quill and a new piece of parchment and wrote her reply.**

 ** _Dear Draco._**

 ** _Of course, I will meet you! A friend is always more important than a party. I'm sure they won't miss me. Meet you at 9 sharp, don't be late._**

 ** _Nadia. X_**

 **She then re-read it, just to make sure there weren't any mistakes, her stomach began to knot when she reached the word friends. They were friends, nothing, more right? They both shared mutual feelings, feelings of friends. So why was she so disappointed at the word friends? They would never be anything more, she knew that.**

 **Before she could change her mind, she quickly placed the parchment in an envelope, sealed it shut and sent it away with Athena.**

 **Suddenly, after a few short seconds Ginny and Hermione began to arouse from their sleep slumber. They yawned, stretched, and casted their beady eyes over towards Nadia. For a few seconds their eyes began to adjust and eventually they identified who She was. With sleep still laced through their voice, they mumbled a sleepy,**

 **"Happy Birthday."**

 **Nadia gave them a soft smile, while they slowly got up from their beds and came to sit opposite Nadia in her's. They gave Nadia a gentle three-way hug and then motioned for Nadia to begin opening her presents.**

 **From her Mother and Father, she received a new pair of black Nike trainers.**

 **From Hermione, she received a new book of spells, which Nadia was very thrilled about, because quite frankly she was getting rather annoyed at not knowing many spells.**

 **From Harry and Ron, she was given 2 identical small sweet hampers filled with magical sweets she had never even heard of. They were more alike then they knew.**

 **Then finally from Ginny she received a new hairbrush, hairbands, and hair straighteners. Nadia glanced over a said person with raised eyebrows.**

 **"What? I bought you them because you keep breaking mine with your big bushy hair! And as for the straighteners there like a joint present from the other Weasley's, mostly mum." Ginny exclaimed and the girls couldn't help but laugh. Nadia then quickly pulled the girls into another three-way hug, while muttering loads of thank-you's. They stayed like this for a while before Hermione's voice was heard through an assortment of tangled limbs and bushy hair.**

 **"This all very nice, but I am getting rather hungry." So, the three pulled away, Hermione and Ginny began to get ready while Nadia sat waiting, while her stomach rumbled, for them to hurry up.**

 **Eventually, the three girls made to the great hall where much of the student body were situated. Ginny said a quick goodbye and another happy birthday to Nadia before she departed to sit with her friends. When they got to the Gryffindor table she was again bombarded with yet more happy birthday's which she again replied with thanks. She then sat down next to Harry just in time to see him spit his drink out, in a rather comical way, while watching Cho from across the hall.**

 **Could Harry be any more obvious?**

 **"Look at this!" Nadia quickly glanced over at Hermione to see she was reading this morning's daily prophet and looked very angry. "I can't believe it she's done it again. Miss Granger a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow." Hermione finished angrily, causing Nadia to feel somewhat sorry for her. In fact, Nadia was quite pleased she wasn't in that newspaper yet. However, that was probably due to the fact that she was avoiding Rita Skeeter like the plague.**

 **"Wait there's something about you two Nadia!" Hermione exclaimed and Nadia's head shot up like a rocket, eager to hear what she had to say. "the two Triwizard champions Nadia Bowmen and Cedric Diggory seem to be hitting it off. However, are they together or is this relationship all for show. I'm leaning towards the latter, Nadia seems like a very fame hungry girl. You never know she might be fighting for the attention of famous Mr Potter next. I wonder how Miss Granger will feel about that." Hermione concluded and Nadia felt her insides boil with rage, how dare Skeeter say such rude things about her in such a popular newspaper! She was not fame hungry! Far from it!**

 **"I'm not surprised, she's probably trying to get me back for saying no to an interview at the first task. The horrible women." Nadia mumbled loudly and Hermione took her hand for comfort.**

 **"Wait you and Cedric aren't actually, together, are you?" Ron asked, causing him to get a death stare from Nadia and a harsh 'no' from Hermione. Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by a small Gryffindor carrying a large parcel, that seemed to be the size of him.**

 **"Parcel for you Mr Weasley." The boy said confidently, Nadia couldn't help but smile brightly at him.**

 **"Thank you, Nigel." Ron replied moodily, however, the boy continued standing, gawking up towards Nadia and Harry. "Not now Nigel, later, go on." Ron stated and he gave Nigel a little nudge, Nigel then turned around and departed. Once Nigel had gone Nadia, Hermione and Harry both raised their eyebrows up in question at Ron.**

 **"I told him I'd get him Harry's and Nadia's autograph. Oh, look mums sent me something. Mum sent me a dress?" Ron shouted, he had finally un-wrapped the package and in his hands, were very ugly looking dress robes. Nadia couldn't help but giggle.**

 **"Well it does match your eyes, is there a bonnet?" Harry said with sarcasm and then proceeded to look through the packaging of the box while Ron shot him a death stare.**

 **"Not being funny Ron, but I feel sorry for the person taking you to the ball." Nadia giggled, causing a chain reaction of giggles around her. However, Ron seemed to have ignored Nadia's statement because he was now proceeding to walk towards Ginny, who was having a hard time not giggling.**

 **"Ginny these must be for you." Ron shouted and continued to throw the garment towards Ginny, however, she threw them right back at him,**

 **"I'm not wearing them, there ghastly!" Ginny laughed and Ron's face continued to colour to that of his hair.**

 **"There not for Ginny silly! There for you, there dress robes." Hermione explained and Ron's face continued to turn even more crimson.**

 **"Dress robes? What for?"**

 **The rest of the morning was spent in the great hall with Professor McGonagall practicing the waltz for the yule ball. However, it was vital that Harry and Nadia learnt it to perfection because unfortunately that champions had to perform the opening dance. Great.**

 **After the practice, Nadia's feet were aching, so she decided to skip lunch and retire to the dormitory for some rest. So, she laid on her bed and started to read the book of spells Hermione had given her for her birthday. Although, Nadia began to find that the spells on the first few pages were rather easy and she found that she could do most of them first try.**

 **She was then going to start on some much harder spells were the door to the dorm burst open and in walked a very angry Hermione. She then began to pace across the room, all the while mumbling obscenities, most of which start with Ron.**

 **"Erm, Hermione are you ok?" Nadia asked and Hermione's head snapped up. She took a deep breath and then plopped herself on the bed in front of Nadia.**

 **"No, I'm not ok, all thanks to Ron! He was going to ask me to the yule ball, but he asked me in the rudest way possible! He was telling me it was sad for a girl to go alone, then I shouted at him saying I actually have a date and then stormed out, the cheek of him!" Hermione babbled quickly, making it hard for Nadia to keep up, thankfully she could.**

 **"Wait you have a date who?" Nadia exclaimed and she was grateful that this was the right thing to say because Hermione's face changed from anger to joy.**

 **"Don't tell anyone but Viktor Krum." Hermione whispered and Nadia's eyes bulged in shock.**

 **"Viktor Krum! Ohh my goodness! I'm so happy for you!" Nadia whispered back happily and she grabbed Hermione into a bone-crushing hug.**

 **"Have you got a date yet?" Hermione mumbled into her shoulder, Nadia pulled away and looked at Hermione sadly.**

 **"No, but Ohh well." Nadia replied with a shrug of her shoulders.**

 **"What about you know?" She winked, however before Nadia could reply, the common room room door banged open and group of people and a lot of noise followed.**

 **"Let's go see what that's all about." Nadia suggested and she grabbed Hermione's hand and they continued to walk down the stone steps into the main common area. In one of the armchairs was a very shocked Ron, there were also a very large group of Gryffindor's, two of them being harry and Ginny. Ginny quickly filled the two girls in on what happened because apparently, there was a bit,**

 **"Ron just asked Fleur to the ball, well shouted at her actually. Anyway, she said no and now Ron seems a little shocked." Ginny explained and Nadia couldn't help but laugh slightly at the image.**

 **"What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Harry. I don't know what got into me." Ron mumbled sadly and Nadia couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She had to help and suddenly she had an idea.**

 **"Ron, and I know this kind of isn't allowed but would you like to go to the ball with me?" Nadia asked gently and watched as Ron's face lit up with joy.**

 **"Of course, I'll go with you Nadia!"**

 **Eventually, after waiting a full agonizing day, it was finally** **Nadia's birthday party** **. With Hermione's hand in hers they started the walk towards the great hall. She was nervous, funnily enough, she hated so much attention. She was also nervous about meeting Draco, was it butterflies? Does that mean she likes him? Or what if she is just excited to see him? No, she couldn't think of that now, she had to have fun. She began to grip Hermione's hand tighter as they rounded the corner into the great hall.**

 **Shouts and cheers of 'Happy Birthday' erupted through Nadia's ears like a train and she laughed to herself. Tears began to well in her eyes as she realised how many people cared, she was thankful that she had so many friends.**

 **The hall was packed, many the Gryffindor's were there, as well as Luna and Cho from Ravenclaw, Cedric and a few of his friends from Hufflepuff and surprisingly a few people from Durmstrang. However, there were no slytherins.**

 **After many more 'Happy birthdays' Nadia eventually made it to the drinks table where she downed a celebratory drink with her close friends. She then grabbed Hermione's and George's hands and pulled them towards the dance floor, where they continued to dance to Glantis, 'Love on me.' She enjoyed dancing with George, she hadn't spent much time with him since arriving at Hogwarts's and she vowed to herself to change that.**

 **Every so often Nadia kept glancing at her watch to check the time 7.00, then 7.30, then 8.00. Argh she had one more hour to kill. Why was she so adamant to leave her own party? She loved to party, right? She then cleared her brain from any thoughts of Draco and collected another drink from the drinks table. The song then changed to a slow song, which Nadia recognised as You Ruin Me by the veronicas. The change in music caused a few people to leave the dance floor but they were quickly replaced by couples.**

 **"May I have this dance." Nadia glanced over at the speaker and she was shocked to find it was Ron. She then took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor and danced.**

 **"Did you want to get some practicing in before the yule ball? Not surprised you are a little rusty." Nadia joked and she was surprised at how easy it was to use banter with Ron.**

 **"Says you the one with the two left feet." Ron joked back and Nadia couldn't help but laugh. The song then quickly ended and Ron departed to go to the bathroom, typical. She quickly checked her watch and was shocked at what the time was 8.58. Damn it she was going to be late.**

 **She rushed out of the great hall and up the stairs as quick as she could, as quick as you can in heels that Is. Eventually she arrived panting and slightly sweaty, to find Draco slumped on the floor against the wall looking slightly angry.**

 **"Draco." Nadia asked softly and Draco glanced over at her with his famous smirk. Her tummy began to flutter with butterflies as she walked and sat beside Draco against the wall.**

 **"I thought you'd forgotten about me?" Draco teased but she was shocked to find there was a hint of anger in there two.**

 **"No of course not, I would never forget about you." She replied flirtatiously and she was surprised to find how easy it was when you were a little drunk. Draco let out a barely audible scoff, however, Nadia heard it and she wondered why his was being so distant. He then began to rummage in his pocket, he turned around to face her and placed a small red box in Nadia's hands.**

 **"Happy Birthday Nadia." He whispered quietly causing the butterflies to swarm and her heart to beat faster. She opened the box and inside was a small gold chain with a lion pendent. The sign of Gryffindor. It was beautiful.**

 **"Ohh Draco this is beautiful thank you." She whispered and looked up at him, she sucked in a breath when she realised how close they were, close enough to kiss. She waited and waited but nothing happened. She felt her heart beating so fast she thought it would explode.**

 ** _Kiss me!_**

 ** _Why aren't you kissing me!_**

 **Then he spoke so quietly it was almost not even a whisper,**

 **"Nadia, will you go to the yule ball with me?" Her heart and stomach seemed to knot in disappointment, Ohh if only he had asked me earlier.**

 **"Ohh Draco, I would've loved to but I'm going with someone else." Nadia said softly, however, it was like she had flicked a switch because his face contorted to a look of anger and then he jumped to his feet in a rush.**

 **"Ohh let me guess, you're going with perfect Mr Diggory?" He shouted causing Nadia to flinch slightly in shock.**

 **"what n- "She started to say but was interrupted by Draco.**

 ** _"_** **No, you know what go with him. I don't care! I don't care about you, I never did! Your nothing to me! Understand! I was just using you for a bit of fun, I was simply just playing you. And you were oblivious to it all! Quite hilarious! Anyway, enjoy you time with Diggory, I'm sure it won't last!" He shouted and then he stormed off leaving Nadia to silently cry in the corridor.**

 **You played me wrong.**  
 **Put two can play that game**  
 **The game I like to call playing with people's hearts.**


	8. Chapter 8: Playing With People's Hearts

**Chapter 8: Playing with People's Hearts.**

 **So many emotions were coursing through Nadia's veins as she sat on the cold stone floor. Her bum and back were numb, however, she was to paralysed to move. The feelings continued to bubble inside her like a volcano, while she stared at the opposite wall in wonder. Pain, anger, sadness, and betrayal, mostly betrayal we're poisoning her body and making her heart knot with the desire for revenge.**

 **She had to play the game.**

 **She couldn't move on and forget about Draco's every existence, no. She had to play the game, play with his heart, and make him feel the exact same way she had. The funny part was, was that she knew she could do it, she knew how to play the system, she knew how to break someone's heart. His heart. Draco Malfoy's heart.**

 **With thoughts of revenge pumping through her blood and electrifying her nerves, she pulled herself up from the floor and back towards the common room.**

 **She was going to get her revenge and she was going to do it right.**  
 ********  
 **"Banana Fritters!" Nadia shouted and the door swung open accompanied by a disapproving tut from the fat lady. Nadia threw her a stern glare and proceeded to walk into the common room to find the exact two people she was looking for.**

 **"Weasley I need your help." She shouted again, and decided she didn't want to be rude so she quickly mumbled a quick 'please' afterwards.**

 **"Where have you been! You've been gone for nearly 2 hours!" Hermione shouted quickly from her seat on the sofa. Was she really gone for that long? Nadia thought and she cringed at the thought of herself crying for that long.**

 **"Erm I was with Dra-someone and then we kind of argued, and now I'm pretty pissed off!" Nadia quickly babbled and she stole a glance over at Ron to see if he could identify who dra was. Thankfully he still looked just as confused as always.**

 **"Wait what did you and Dra-argh this person argue about?" Hermione asks quietly with concern lacing through her voice, which Nadia was glad to know, she liked having such supportive friends.**

 **"Well he kind of asked me to the yule ball and I said I was already going with someone. Then he got mad because I guess he thought I was going with Cedric, you know since the daily prophet basically said we were together. I tried to tell him but he went into a massive rant about how he didn't care about me and he was just playing me blah blah blah. Anyway, that's why I'm here I want my revenge and I need your help." Nadia quickly explained and she was comforted instantly when she felt the reassuring feel of Hermione's arms around her neck.**

 **"Of course, we'll help, right Ron. No one hurts my Nadia and gets away with it." Hermione mumbled into her hair. When she pulled back, Nadia glanced over at Ron for his reply and was surprised to find he still looked just as confused as ever.**

 **"Wait who's dra?" Ron asked with the same look of confusion written on his face, which Nadia couldn't help but laugh at.**

 **"No one!" Nadia and Hermione shouted in synchronization, causing Ron to look suddenly taken a back from the outburst.**

 **"Ok ok! And yes, I will help! What would you like me to do?" Ron's words made Nadia's face light up with relief. Her plan was working so far and she hoped that Draco would play along, so that he too could feel exactly how she felt.**

 **"I need you to flirt with me Ron and to play along whenever I flirt with you. Got that?" Nadia asked confidently and she hoped Ron didn't back out now.**

 **"Sure, I'll do that. Besides what are friends for. Let's play this guy just like he played you." Ron replied triumphantly and Nadia noticed Hermione nod in approval.**

 **All her pieces were in place.**

 **Now all she had to do is play the game.**  
 ********  
 **The first lesson Nadia had with Draco was potions and Nadia was brimming with anticipation and nerves on the way to class. She was walking with Ron and Hermione, who thankfully were engrossed in a conversation about dragons, which left Nadia free to formulate a plan. Nadia hadn't seen or spoken to Draco since the night of her birthday and quite frankly, she had no idea what to expect. Would he be angry? Sad? Regretful? The latter seemed the most unlikely of the three, Draco was a proud person, she knew that. Which meant he wouldn't be apologising for being wrong any time soon.**

 **Eventually, the three made it the class, where Draco was already seated. Nerves gripped tighter in her stomach as she noticed Draco's face was void of all emotions, which meant Nadia how no idea how he was feeling.**

 **Hermione gave her a reassuring squeeze and a quiet good luck before she departed and left Nadia all on her own to face the formidable Draco. She nervously sat down and waited for the class to begin. Nadia noticed that most pairs surprisingly were talking, however her table was so quiet that even a graveyard made more noise.**

 **She waited a few more minutes.**

 **Nothing.**

 **No words, no glances, probably not even a thought.**

 **Maybe everything that Draco said was true then?**

 **Suddenly the door banged open, causing Nadia to jump slightly in her seat, she watched as Professor Snape trudged forward with a look of pure hatred. With an air of disinterest, he flicked his wand towards the black board to reveal this morning's task and then plumped into his chair and began to read.**

 **The room was silent for a minute before the sounds of scraping chairs and stomping feet began to reverberate throughout the class. She noticed Draco made no effect to move, so Nadia decided to collect the ingredients by herself.**

 **When she returned, she found Draco standing behind a sparkly clean cauldron and a text book opened to the exact potion of today's task.**

 **Maybe he was actually going to do something today.**

 **Then she had an idea!**

 **She then noticed her bag was slightly more forward than usual, which meant if she purposely tripped over it, it was positioned well enough to make it look like an accident. Perfect. So, with her head held high she walked towards the table, when she eventually made it near her bag, she pretended to trip.**

 **"Ahh!" she screamed and just like she had hoped she landing right into the arms of Draco. Suddenly her heart began to pound as she one: realised how close they were and two: that he smelt like peppermint and cinnamon which surprisingly made her heart melt. She loved the smell of cinnamon.**

 **"What are you doing?" He snarled quietly, pulling Nadia's thoughts away from cinnamon and back to her current situation. Now she had to do some flirting.**

 **"Ohh I'm sorry Draco, I just tripped." She whispered coyly and proceeded to glance up at Draco with her best impression of puppy dog eyes.**

 **"What are you really doing Bowman!" He whispered angrily and Nadia began to wonder if maybe this wasn't such a good idea. No, she had to keep going. Revenge is sweet.**

 **"Well you said you were playing a gang and well I guess I just decided that two can play at that game." She snarled back quietly and she shot him a death glare. Suddenly he began to smirk and replied with something Nadia never even hoped for, but surprisingly seemed better.**

 **"Well then game on, Bowmen."**  
 ********  
 ** _Draco's POV._**  
 **Surprisingly to him, Nadia kept up with her little game and quite frankly he was rather pleased. Maybe she was as stubborn as he first thought. Besides Draco could've easily finished this weeks ago, but him being him meant that he was simply to proud to apologise for being wrong, so instead he settled to just playing along with her little game of revenge.**

 **In all honestly, he didn't really mind, if playing this game meant seeing and speaking to her then so be it. He liked her. He liked the way her eyes twinkled like the stars in the night sky. He liked the way her hair flowed down her back in waves and moved like the flowing current of the ocean. And her scent, Ohh god her scent. It was so intoxicating, he had no idea that Roses and Vanilla could have such an effect on him.**

 **However, Draco was a jealous person and seeing her flirting and laughing with that stupid ginger Weasley infuriated him. And he knew the feeling would only get worse because Nadia was planning something bigger for this stupid game, she wanted to win just as much as he did, which meant the game could only get worse and Draco knew a lot of it had to do with that idiot Weasley.**

 **He knew now who she was taking to the ball, any genius could have easily figured it out. She couldn't possibly be going with perfect Diggory because she spent more time with the Weasley then she did with Cedric. Which meant she was going with Weasley. Great, which also meant he had to go one step further and bring someone that would surely give him the win.**

 **Pansy Parkinson.**  
 ********  
 ** _Nadia's POV_**  
 **Tonight, was the Yule ball and quite frankly** **Nadia** **was beyond excited. She loved Christmas and the best way to spend it was an overly Christmassy ball. The other thing she was excited about was Draco, she knew he didn't have anyone to go with which meant that Nadia was one step ahead. However, going to the ball with Ron wasn't enough she had to think of something better, something that would ultimately guarantee her the win. For good.**

 **She had no idea what possessed her to carry on with this idea of revenge. Maybe it was her stubbornness or maybe her competitiveness. Or maybe she hoped that eventually he would give up and profess his love to her.**

 **Haha yeah right.**

 **Eventually after many hours of getting ready the three girls were ready for the yule ball. Nadia's stomach was knotted with nerves, mostly for many reasons but one being Draco. Hopefully this game would end and end tonight.**

 **Soon after they had arrived at the entrance to the great hall, where a few students were still lingering, Nadia quickly identified Ron and Harry. However, Nadia could not help but laugh at the way Ron looked, this would not do, she was not going to walk into the great hall with hundreds of students looking at her with Ron looking like that. It would be the embarrassment of the century.**

 **"Ohh Ron this really won't do." Nadia said causing Ron and Harry to jump with surprise. Before Ron could objectify however, Nadia flicked her wand over Ron's robes and was overjoyed to see them looking normal and well, black.**

 **"Wow Nadia you look great, and thanks for the change, I was tired of looking like my nan." Ron replied jokingly and Nadia and Harry couldn't help but laugh.**

 **"Yes, I know. Anyway, let's go I think professor McGonagall is looking for us." They slowly walked over to professor McGonagall who was currently, fretting for reasons unbeknown to Nadia.**

 **"Ahh there you are Miss Bowmen and Mr Potter. Are you four ready?" Nadia nodded she was glad she had practiced the dance thoroughly with Ron, there was no way she was going to make a fool of herself. However, by the look on Harry's face it appeared he had not been practicing.**

 **"Ready Professor?" Harry asked quizzically, causing Nadia and Ron to giggle slightly, besides Nadia and Ron were practically professionals.**

 **"To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case five are the first to dance. Surely I told you that." Nadia laughed again after she said this because by the look on the professor's face it looked like she was having a hard time containing her own laughter. At least Nadia and Ron weren't the only ones finding this so comical. Nadia watched as Harry slowly replied with a shake of his head and a blank expression plastered on his face. His answer seemed to have angered Paravati because it seemed as if she was reconsidering her choice of date.**

 **"Oh well now you know." McGonagall replied and she began to usher us all into a line, Nadia was so preoccupied with the excitement and the surreal feeling of the whole thing that she missed Ron's reaction to Hermione's date.**

 **Ohh well, she imagined he probably looked rather pissed.**

 **Suddenly the great hall doors swung open and the sound of a string quartet travelled through Nadia's ears and made her stomach knot with nerves. The line proceeded to walk forwards into the hall, with Ron's arm slinked through her's she began to feel her nerves slightly calm, however not by much. She glanced around at all the students surrounding her and her eyes met Ginny's first and she gave a soft smile and a little wave to Neville. She noticed some more people like Luna, Fred, George and even Hagrid. However, the last person her eyes sought out made her blood boil and her ears ring with anger.**

 **Draco Malfoy.**

 **And he wasn't alone.**

 **His partner was Pansy Parkinson.**

 **How dare he come with her! Didn't he realise how much she hated Pansy? She hated her with every ounce of her soul and he turns up with her! What for? Then it sunk in, it was all part of the game, he was making the next move and this was exactly how he wanted her to react. He wanted to win. Well she wasn't going to let him.**

 **All through the dance all she could think about was Draco, there had to be a way of getting him back. A way to make his move look like child's play. A kiss, she had to kiss Ron. That was it! He would never kiss Pansy, she knew that, they were so far into the game that she knew that he cared enough for her. He wouldn't spend weeks on someone he didn't care about surely. Which meant he wouldn't kiss Pansy and Nadia would win the game.**

 **Eventually the dance had ended and Nadia was surprised to find it went quite well given the circumstances. She glanced around and found that Draco was still in the hall and was in clear sight of Nadia, great. Now all she had to do was kiss Ron. She glanced at Ron and gave him her best charming smile. If she was going to kiss Ron she had to make it look good.**

 **"The dance went well Ron, well done. Although I need you to do me a favour, I need you to kiss me." Nadia asked quickly all the while smiling up at him.**

 **"Kiss you? Hell, yeah, I'll kiss you! This is part of the game, isn't it? Is he watching?" Ron's ecstatic response made Nadia feel a lot better about the situation and she hoped Draco was still watching, she had to win this game.**

 **"Yes, it is and yes, his watching Ron, now kiss me."**

 **And then his lips were on hers and she was kissing Ron. It was everything she had expected it to be, it wasn't exciting at all and there were no feelings or passion behind it. So, this is what it must feel like to kiss a friend then.**

 **She was glad it wasn't turning her on.**

 **She quickly stole a glance over towards Draco and she was overjoyed to see he was angry very angry indeed. Good, maybe she had finally won this thing. She continued to kiss him for a few seconds and once she had deemed it enough she broke away. She continued to smile brightly up at him again, she couldn't have her ruining her move now.**

 **"Wow, wasn't as good as I'd thought it would be." Ron replied slowly, as if he was still in a daze.**

 **"Yeah, I know, I weren't really feeling it to be honest, either." Nadia replied with a laugh and she was pleased to find he was laughing with her.**

 **"Anyway, did he see?" Ron asked, causing Nadia's heart to grip with anticipation, she quickly stole another glance towards Draco to find he wasn't angry anymore, now he was smirking. Dread consumed her body like water as she continued to stare at that annoying smirk of his. This was bad. That smirk meant Nadia had not won the game, Draco had thought of something better, better than her kissing Ron. Draco was going to take this further, much further then she thought it was ever going to go, maybe Draco would win this game after all.**  
 ********  
 **2 hours had passed and still Draco had not made his move, waiting was excruciating for Nadia, it was if Draco was enjoying watching her suffer for the all important next move. Maybe Draco enjoyed seeing her consumed by the thought of his actions. She was so annoyed with him! She had been looking forward to this night for a whole mouth and now she couldn't even enjoy it properly, thanks to Draco!**

 **However, it didn't look like Nadia was the only one having an awful night because in two chairs were two very bored looking boys. Harry and Ron. Nadia had no idea what had crawled up their butts and died. Yet, she assumed maybe hanging with them for the rest of the night would help matters.**

 **"Hey, are you guys fed up with this night just as much as I am?" Nadia mumbled and she plonked herself down on a chair beside Ron. They then both looked at her and then proceeded to reply with grumpy grunts that she assumed to be yes's.**

 **They continued to sit in silence and Nadia began to wonder if maybe she should give up with this stupid ball and retire to the dorm. However, she didn't get to wonder for long, because she spotted Draco and Pansy, doing something that made Draco instantly win the game.**

 **Draco had officially taken it too far and Nadia had no idea what to do about it.**

 **There they were in the corner of the room making out, but what they were doing wasn't as plain and simple as that, gosh no, He was roaming he hands along her back and down towards her hips, even from here she could tell that Pansy was moaning. Yet Draco was still going and now he was moving on down along her neck and he wouldn't stop.**

 **Which meant one thing.**

 **He wanted to do this and he liked it.**

 **Nadia was done, she couldn't watch this anymore. Weeks and weeks of playing this stupid game in the hopes of him feeling the way that she did, yet by the end of it she was back to where she started. She couldn't watch this anymore so she run out of the hall and into the cold night of the courtyard.**

 **The winter air was cold and started to prick against Nadia's skin, but she couldn't even feel it, she was to numb. The courtyard was decorated with fountains and high hedges that were draped beautifully with fairy lights, that seemed to magically dance in the wind. Maybe it is magic Nadia thought. She continued to walk in**

 **between the hedges and the fountains, until she made it to the end of the courtyard, where she found a secluded spot behind a hedge.**

 **She hid behind it and began to pace, while waves of anger began to emit from her body. How could he? How could he string her along like that? She was so stupid, stupid to think he had even liked her!**

 **"Nadia?" A quiet voice asked, as it cut through her train of thought and made her heart beat even more erratically. Only one person could make her heart do that, Draco.**

 **"You!" she spun around and pointed her finger up towards his face in a menacing manner. "You took it too far Draco! How could you" Nadia shouted as tears began to pool from her eyes and travel down her face, damn it why did she have to cry!**

 **"Do what? I was just playing the game love. Was it getting a bit too much for you? Would you like me to go a bit easier on you next time?" Draco replied sarcastically, making Nadia's blood boil even harder. How dare he joke around at a time like this.**

 **"Are you kidding me right now! This game wasn't meant to go this far! You ruined it again, like you do everything!" She continued to shout as tears still began to travel down her cheeks. She just wanted him to understand, to apologise and then he was free to do whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted. His face then began to soften as he notices Nadia's seriousness and pain.**

 **"How was I supposed to know when you wanted to stop! You kissed Ron, why couldn't I kiss Pansy?" He shouted back and Nadia flinched away in shock at the realization that this was her first argument.**

 **"I kissed him you were touching her and making her moan it was disgusting! I don't like Ron so I don't even see what the problem is!" She shouted back and even though she tried to stop it fresh tears began to tumble down her cheeks.**

 **"Who cares? Why does this game even matter so much to you? Why do you care so much if I kissed Pansy or not?" He shouted back at her, his face contorted with anger. Suddenly Nadia's anger boiled over and she began to rant things she knew she would regret later.**

 **"Because I like you, God Damn it! Can't you see that! No, you can't because you were too busy kissing perfect Pansy Parkinson. But who cares if I like you right? Obviously not you, so, why don't you run bac- "**

 **But she never got to say it because Draco's lips were on hers, his hands were cradling her wet cheeks and he was pushing her up against the hedge.**

 **Draco Malfoy was kissing her.**

 **And it was if the whole world had stopped spinning, electricity was jolting through her veins, making her brain go fuzzy and her limbs go weak. Although, the kiss deepened and the electricity began to multiply, causing Nadia to move her hands and do something, so she placed them on his back and pulled him closer, causing him to push up against her and she let out a tiny moan. Yet, this must have been the right thing because he started to move his hands down her side and over her hips.**

 **And Nadia couldn't help but feel like this was the best thing she had ever experienced.**

 **Then she realised he was turning her on, haha what a thought.**

 **Then she realised they had both played the game and they had both won.**

 **Nadia may not have succeeded in her revenge; however, but she was given the next best thing.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gardenia's and Chrysanthemum

**Chapter 9: Gardenia's and Chrysanthemum.**

 **After many long and beautiful moments between the secluded hedge kissing to their hearts content. Nadia and Draco, reluctantly called it a night and retired to their own dorms. The walk back for Nadia felt dreamlike and she swayed up the stairs, giddy with happiness. Even though they had both decided to keep their feelings secret, Nadia couldn't help but feel slightly excited about the prospect of their forbidden relationship. The dorm was empty when she entered, which meant that the yule ball was probably still going.**

 **Maybe they didn't spend hours kissing like she thought then.**

 **Still in her dreamlike like state she began to trudge into her dorm and proceed to get her pyjamas on. Suddenly the soft sniffling grabbed Nadia's attention and she spun around to see Hermione crying in her bed.**

 **"** **Ohh Hermione! What's the matter?" Nadia mumbled as she rushed to sit opposite Hermione on the bed, she also grabbed her hands in hers for extra comfort. Hermione glanced up at her with watery eyes and sniffed.**

 **"** **Ron, he ruined everything tonight! He basically shouted at me that Krum was too old for me and that I was fraternising with the enemy! I was happy that someone actually wanted to go to the ball with me, why couldn't he be happy for me?" Hermione mumbled making Nadia's heart knot with sadness and guilt. Guilt because she wasn't there to stick up for her friend.**

 **"** **Ohh Hermione, he was just being a silly teenage boy! Krum is perfect for you if he makes you happy, sod what Ron thinks. And between you and me Ron isn't a very good kisser." Nadia finished with a wink and she was glad to find Hermione respond with a laugh.**

 **"** **What you kissed Ron! I hope Draco saw it, what was his face like, I bet it was priceless! Wait you kissed him, didn't you? The way you walked in here so dreamlike, it's so obvious!" Nadia cheeks began to heat at Hermione's rambling, causing Hermione to shout a loud 'I knew it!"**

 **"** **Ok ok, we did kiss, well actually we did a little more than kissing. But let's not talk about that now, especially when your night didn't turn out so well." She then squeezed Hermione's hands tighter and she responded with a warming smile.**

 **"** **Ohh Nadia you're such a good friend." Hermione grabbed Nadia into a quick hug and then let go, "I have an idea." She grabbed her wand and two vases, one that was on her night stand and the one on Nadia's. She then uttered a quick spell and Nadia watched as two light pink flowers appeared in the vases.**

 **"** **Ohh wow Hermione, there so beautiful!" Nadia exclaimed as she picked up her vase and examined the flower inside.**

 **"** **There Chrysanthemum, they mean 'you're a wonderful friend.' Keep this as a reminder that I'll always be your friend no matter what."**

 **Nadia** **was currently sitting in the library stressed and worried behind mountains of different titled books. The task was only 10 days away and Nadia had no preparations for the task what so ever. She was doomed, she didn't want to win the tournament that was guaranteed, however she did not want to lose so embarrassingly, which meant she had to find out what the message in the egg was.**

 **She was also frustrated because today was also valentine's day and she really wanted to spend the day with Draco, yet the only problem was, is that she didn't know where she stood with him. Were they together, or were they simply just a fling? She hoped it wasn't the latter, because even though she hated to admit it she liked Draco.**

 **Ever since that amazing night of making out in the garden the night of the yule ball, Draco and Nadia hadn't found any time in which they could be alone long enough to do anything more than talking for a few minutes. Which left Nadia feeling lonely and slightly bored.**

 **So, with all those thoughts running through her head, she decided that it was best if Draco seeked her out instead of the other way around, that way she would be hundred percent sure on where about they stood.**

 **"** **Penny for your thoughts?" The sound disturbed Nadia's thoughts and she flinched slightly in her seat, she hoped it was Draco but the sound of the voice was to high-pitched to be him and her heart knotted a little in sadness. However, curiosity got the better of her and she looked up to see who the guy was.**

 **It was Cedric Diggory.**

 **Nadia gave him a soft smile and replied to his earlier question. "Quite frankly Diggory, I'm doomed there's 10 days until the 2** **nd** **task and I'm no closer to finding out what it's about, then the day I got the egg. Please tell me you figured it out." Nadia flashed him her killer puppy eyes and she watched as Cedric flashed a charming smile in return.**

 **"** **Well you're in luck Bowman, because I actually have figured it out." He then slouched against the bookcase and she watched as his expression changed to a look of smugness.**

 **"** **Ohh have you now, care to share?" She replied and she enjoyed the way they could easily banter between each other.**

 **"** **Let's just say, I think you should take a bath and maybe you should bring the egg with you." He gave her a joking wink, causing Nadia to laugh slightly to herself. She then quickly tidied the books around her and grabbed her egg and began to walk towards Cedric.**

 **"** **Thanks for the advice, however don't take this personally but I like to take baths alone if that's ok." Nadia whispered as a joke and she hoped Cedric would see it that way, banter was only good if they could take it.**

 **"** **That's ok Bowman, I have much better girls to share baths with." Nadia laughed quietly to herself as she watched Cedric wave goodbye and sit down besides Cho Chang.**

 **Nadia eventually made it to the prefect's bathroom and she was relieved to find it was empty, so she locked the door and proceeded to admire the room. The bath was at least 10ft wide and looked about 6ft deep. The tiles were a soft cream and they sparkled softly as the light from the stained-glass windows reflected upon their face. The taps, or more like tubes, were positioned on the side of the bath and were filled with an array of different colours and what Nadia assumed were scents.**

 **However, the thing that marvelled Nadia the most was the painting displayed along the glass above the bath. The beautiful assortments of colours and shapes helped to assemble a breath-taking picture of a mermaid. Although, it wasn't just a painting, it was a moving painting and Nadia was awed at the way the mermaid moved so elegantly atop the rock that she was sitting on. After Nadia, had viewed the mermaid to a point of boredom she decided to run her bath, where she decided on the soft scent of cinnamon.**

 **Let's just say cinnamon was now one of her favourite scents.**

 **Nadia began to relax in the bath, as she felt the stress and fears leak of her body and dissolve into the bubbly water of the bath. She started to daydream, most of which were about Draco, and she felt her heart flutter and her stomach knot. She wanted Draco, now, she wanted to feel his lips on hers and feel the light touch of his fingers run along her necks, arms, and hips.**

 **No, she couldn't daydream anymore, she has more important things to do.**

 **She grabbed her egg and began to open it, but then she stopped. Why would Cedric tell her to open the egg here? Surely it would sound the same here as it does in her dorm or in the common room, right? Yet, why would Cedric suggest she took a bath with the egg? The bath had to have some significance? Then she realised the water! She had to hear the egg under water. So, she took a deep breath and plunged her head under the water and listened to the egg.**

 **The music that drifted through the egg mystified her, the melodic sound of the song intoxicated her thoughts. She was so engrossed by the sounds of the song that she almost missed what the words were saying.**

 **'** **Come and seek us where our voices sound.'**

 **After hearing the rest of the song, she then shut her egg and pushed her head out of the water. What does that mean? Where our voices sound? She then looked at the egg, noticed it could only be heard underwater and then looked at the moving mermaid on the window. That was it.**

 **Mermaids and the only place that mermaids lived near here was the black lake.**

 **The realization made Nadia's heart clench in fear and worry, she couldn't do it, she could not complete the second task.**

 **Because Nadia's worst fear was water.**

 **With fear laced through her veins she quickly got** **dressed** **and exited the bathroom and went to seek out Hermione and Ron. Eventually, she made it to the common room and sat down beside them on the couch where they were currently playing wizards chest. Hermione glanced up quickly to say hi, but she stopped instantly when she saw the look of fear written on Nadia's face.**

 **"** **Nadia what's the matter, what happened?" She whispered quietly, not wanting the rest of the common room to overhear. However, Ron noticed and looked up at Nadia also with concern.**

 **"** **Hermione, I figured it out the second task, is water, the black lake. I have to go under water for an hour." Nadia babbled while whispering and she hoped Hermione heard, because she feared that she couldn't repeat it. She watched as Hermione's and Ron's face turned to an expression of shock.**

 **"** **Ohh Nadia, I'm sure it will be ok, Hermione would know a spell wouldn't you Hermione?" Ron glanced at Hermione hopefully, however, Nadia didn't care what spells Hermione knew she wasn't going to take part.**

 **"** **No I don't need a spell, I'm not taking part, my biggest fear is water guys, I can't do it." Nadia felt the reassuring squeeze of Hermione's hands in hers, which helped the fear lessen, however only slightly.**

 **"** **Ohh Nadia, I'm always here for you remember. But look there's someone in the library waiting for you, why don't you go spend some time with him and then we can talk about this some more tomorrow. Besides you can't ruin Valentine's day for yourself, can you?" Hermione responded attentively and Nadia nodded her head in agreement. Although, she began to wonder who this person was, Hermione did mention valentine's day, which only meant one thing, it was Draco.**

 **With the idea of finally seeing Draco after so long, she quickly said a quick goodbye and gave Ron and Hermione both a hug and then quickly departed to seek out Draco in the library.**

 **Eventually, Nadia made it to the library, where she was relieved to find it was empty. She walked in and peered along the many rows of bookcases to find Draco, when finally, she found him right at the back tucked into the corner of one of the bookcase rows. She liked the secrecy of the spot because they were well hidden from any unwelcome visitors and they were so far back that they would unlikely be heard from people sitting at the tables near the entrance. Which probably won't be many since there's only about 2 hours until lights out.**

 **"** **Hello stranger." Nadia whispered and she sucked in a breath as Draco's face appeared from behind a big old book. He gave her a dazzling smile and pointed to the seat next to him. She plopped herself down and deciding to take a risk, she lifted her legs and placed them along Draco's knee's. She was grateful that he let her.**

 **"** **Hey, it's good to see you again, it's been so long. And before you say it brief encounters in class, don't count." He mumbled and Nadia couldn't help but giggle slightly in return. She then sucked in a breath as Draco lent forward and grabbed her face in his hand. Her heart continued to pound as his lips connected with hers. The kiss began light, then after a while their desires kicked in and the kiss became more passionate. Draco's other hand began tracing up and down her thigh, making Nadia sigh in pleasure. Nadia's sigh seemed to spur Draco on because he began to kiss down her neck and then started to nibble, causing Nadia to giggle slightly. His grip on her thigh and hip hardened making her groan more loudly then she intended to.**

 **The two quickly pulled away as they heard a wooden chair scrape along the floor and Nadia quickly assumed that this was the librarian, Irma Pince. Nadia quickly began to tidy her now ruffled hair and began pulling her skirt down that had someone drifted up her thigh. Nadia watched as Draco quickly picked up the book he was reading previously and pretended to seem utterly enticed with it. She quickly read the title, '** ** _Different herbs and there uses.'_**

 **Why was he reading a book like that? However, she never got to think long enough because in that moment Irma Pince had appeared around the bookcase.**

 **"** **May I ask what you to are doing?" She asked politely and Nadia seemed to think the professor knew exactly what they were doing. The Lady before Nadia she noticed was young and very pretty, however the one thing that stood out to her was Irma Pince's bird like nose that made her resemble a robin. She also noticed that the animal resemblance made her seem more kind and innocent.**

 **"** **What does it look like were doing? Were clearly studying, so leave us alone!" Draco snarled and Nadia was rather shocked until she realised he was a slytherin, this is what they do, somehow, she seemed to have forgot this. She, watched as Irma Pince's expression fell to a look of sadness and worry at Draco's words and Nadia seemed rather guilty, so she offered the professor a soft smile, that she hoped Draco hadn't seen.**

 **"** **Well ok then I'll leave you be." She didn't even glance at Draco when she spoke but she quickly offered Nadia a soft smile before she departed. When she was a good distance away Nadia turned to look at Draco with a questioning stare.**

 **"** **What was that all about Draco? You didn't have to speak to her like that." Nadia whispered, worried that he might snap at her for telling him off.**

 **"** **I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a little worried that's all, I found out what the second task is." Draco whispered back and Nadia suddenly realised that that's why Draco was reading that book. Her stomach quickly began to knot at the remembrance of the second task.**

 **"** **You don't have to worry Draco, I'm not doing the second task. I have a big fear of water and they have another thing coming if they think I'm going in the black lake." Nadia whispered and she watched as Draco's face changed to a look of relief and then to determination. He quickly took her hands in his, causing Nadia's heart to flutter a little.**

 **"** **You listen here, you probably won't because you're a stubborn ass.** **But however much you tell yourself you can't you can! Jesus, Nadia you went up against a dragon and you won! If you can do that then you can swim in the black lake, get something, and come back up again. You are the strongest, bravest girl I know, and if anyone can do this task it's you. You can do this Nadia, you just have to believe in yourself, just like the rest of us do." Draco's words made Nadia's heart melt and she began to feel like maybe so could do this. The task wasn't hard, not as hard as the first. She could do this she could prove to herself and everyone else that she could finish the second task.**

 **"** **You really think I could, do it?" She whispered and she felt Draco's hands squeeze hers.**

 **"** **Of Course, I do, I think you could do anything if you put your mind to it." Draco replied and she kissed him gently in response. After a short while Draco pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes.**

 **"** **May I ask why you have a fear of water?" He asked attentively, Nadia hesitated a little before she nodded. It wasn't like it was big secret and besides she wouldn't mind telling Draco. She would tell him anything, if he let her.**

 **"** **Well the winter when I was 10, me and my two friends went to the lake to do some ice-skating. We were told that the ice was thick enough and that there was no danger of it breaking. We were told that everyone went there and no-one ever got hurt, so that day we decided to go. We stayed on the part of the lake that everyone told us to stay at but Willow, the risky one suggested we skate further out. She convinced us we would be fine, she said if this part of the lake was fine then the rest should be too. So, we all agreed, however I was closest so I went first, but Willow was wrong the ice wasn't thick enough and it began to crack under my feet. Willow and the other girl, Freya began to scream and shouted at me to come back. I did but it was too late and I was too heavy. The ice cracked and I fell through, I blacked out instantly from the cold. Eventually, I woke up in hospital with a broken arm from the fall and a bad case of hypothermia. I was in hospital for weeks and was diagnosed with a survival rate of 15%. After that I never went swimming again and the only body of water I would go into was a bath." Nadia finished and she felt the hot wetness of tears trailing down her cheeks, her heart fluttered again as Draco whipped a tear away with his finger. She also noticed his face was etched in sadness to.**

 **"** **I'm so sorry Nadia, but believe me when I say I still think you can do this." And she did believe him and she knew she could do this no matter what it took.**

 **"** **I'm going to do it Draco. For me, you, and Hermione. Sorry I had to put my best friend in there to." Nadia giggled and she was surprised to see that Draco was smiling also, instead of looking jealous.**

 **"** **Good and I don't mind and before I forget, Happy valentine's day." He reached inside his pocket and placed two items wrapped in red and green tissue paper. She unravelled them both and was shocked to find two beautiful rings, one with a shape of a snake and the other a lion. They were beautiful, she slipped them on her finger and marvelled at the sight.**

 **"** **Thank you so much, there beautiful!" She exclaimed and gave him a quick kiss. "I've got something for you too." With the idea of the gift Hermione gave her, Nadia waved her wand and charmed two identical Gardenia's, one for Draco and one for her.**

 **"** **They mean secret love, and I charmed them so they would never die." She whispered and they both kissed until they had to get back to their dorms for lights out.**

 **It was the night before the second task and Nadia was nowhere closer to finding a way to finish the second task, she was doomed and she felt humiliated. She had to find Hermione or Ron, maybe they could help her.**

 **Although they were nowhere to be find, she had looked everywhere, the library, the courtyard, the great hall. Admitting defeat, she trudged back to the common room feeling gloomy and un-proud of herself. She had let herself down and worst of all Draco and Hermione. She promised Draco and Hermione valentine's night that she would find a way to finish the second task, but all she had accomplished was breaking a promise.**

 **She was a terrible best friend and a terrible girlfriend.**

 **She mumbled the password and stepped into the common room where was met by the faces of Neville and Harry.**

 **"** **Have any of you seen Hermione or Ron?" She asked as she sat down on the couch beside Neville in front of the fire. In all honesty, she felt bad for ostracising Harry, when he and Ron weren't friends, because now that they were, Nadia could see how nice of a person Harry is. She was also grateful that he had forgiven her and was glad that they had become friends.**

 **"** **The last I saw of them, they went with professor Moody, why?" Harry replied and Nadia couldn't help but feel worried, she didn't like Moody, there was something funny about him. But he was still a professor after all.**

 **"** **Well, don't shout at me, but I still have no idea what I'm going to do in the second task and I was hoping Hermione or Ron could help." She mumbled hoping that Harry wouldn't hear, no such luck.**

 **"** **What! Are you mad its tomorrow Nadia!" HE shouted from beside Neville and she was glad Neville was quite big because it meant she couldn't identify Harry's expression. Suddenly, Neville thumped Harry's arm and began to speak.**

 **"** **Shut up Harry! Don't worry Nadia I'm sure I can find some Gillyweed for you two. I offered some to Harry for the second task but I'm sure I can get you some to!" Neville exclaimed and Nadia's heart began to brim with hope. Maybe she hadn't broken her promise to Hermione and Draco. She can finish the second task.**

 **"** **OMG, Thank you so much Neville, you're a star!" She hugged Neville in thanks and she giggled to herself as his cheeks turned a soft pink.**

 **Bring on the second task, Nadia thought to herself.**


	10. Chapter 10: Strength Over Weakness

Chapter 10: Strength Over Weakness.

Nadia entered the common room on the morning of the 2rd task, wearing nothing but a bikini and shorts under her Gryffindor cloak. She was freezing and she was dreading entering the cold February air, on the way to the lake.

She glanced up at Harry, to find he looked just as cold as she did and just as nervous. Neville however looked rather excited, which made Nadia realise that this was all entertainment for everyone else, the champions that was a different matter.

She shivered slightly at the thought of people enjoying the champions nerves and fears as they tackled the dangerous tasks. Tasks that could ultimately kill them if they played them wrong.

It seemed all a bit morbid.

The two boys and Nadia began walking through the castle and down towards the black lake. With each step, Nadia's heart began to beat faster and her stomach started to knot more with nerves like a tightly clench rope. Sweat travelled down her temple despite the cold and her legs were shaking like jelly, causing her to have difficulty walking.

She could do this, Nadia thought to herself, she could prove to everyone that she could overcome her fear and succeed in completing the second task.

Even though Nadia was thinking these thoughts her body had a different perspective on things.

The walk to the lake was anything but quiet, with annoying 1st years running around with excitement and groups of older students gossiping about which champions would win and which wouldn't. She shuddered slightly when she heard a few mutter her name. Even Fred and George were making business by selling bets to students willing to spend their money on something so stupid.

Although, despite the chaos and the loudness, Nadia still couldn't find Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. Surely, they would've found her by now and wished her good luck, right?

Eventually they made it to the lakeside where they started to line up for the boats. The air out here was colder and the wind was biting against Nadia's skin, causing her to grip her robes tighter around herself for warmth. As they were waiting Neville decided to give both herself and Harry, the Gillyweed he had promised to give them.

"Are you sure about this Neville?" Harry asked, despite Harry doubtfulness, she had every bit of faith in Neville. He was top of herbology after all.

"Absolutely!" Neville replied enthusiastically, which made Nadia feel even more better about Neville's suggestion.

"For an hour?" Nadia had to ask, just to be hundred percent sure, she wouldn't go in the lake if there was any risk of her not coming back out again.

"Most likely." Neville seemed a little unsure of his answer and Nadia's eyes began to bulge in fear. What happens if the effects wear of and she drowned? She would be stuck at the bottom of the black lake forever.

"Most likely!" Harry shouted in response, it seemed Harry felt the same way she did.

"Well there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater." Which means this Gillyweed could last an hour depending on the type of water it is. Let's hope it works well with freshwater then.

"You're telling us this now! Ohh my I don't think I can do this Harry!" Nadia shouted with fear lacing through her voice. She didn't want to give up but she also didn't want to die. Panic began to course through her, causing her breathing to become erratic. Nadia's vison started to become hazy and she slowly felt dizziness happen. Suddenly she felt Harry's hands grip her shoulders and her vision righted to show Harry's face before hers.

"Nadia, it's ok deep breaths you've got this ok, don't panic." His words slowly started to calm her and she began to take deep breaths in and out. Miraculously her breathing evened out and her dizziness subsided.

"I was only trying to help." Neville interjected quietly, causing Nadia to feel guilty at snapping at him. He was just trying to be a good friend.

"I know, thank you Neville." Nadia replied attentively, which seemed to lighten Neville's mood.

Suddenly the line moved forward and Neville, Nadia and Harry stepped into the wooden boat and began to sail towards the centre of the black lake. As they got closer it all started to become real for Nadia and she took a deep breath and told herself

 _I can do this._

After they had exited the boat, Harry and Nadia were swiftly escorted to the front of the stand with the other champions and a select few professors. Nadia was a little disappointed that she wasn't given the chance to seek out Hermione for a quick chat. Or even seek out Draco, because quite frankly this could be her final moment to say goodbye and she wasn't given any time.

However, there was time to talk to Cedric, she quickly glanced around and eventually her eyes sought out said person.

"How you feeling?" She asked quietly, she refrained from using banter, this was strictly not the time or place.

"Nervous, you?" He replied honestly, also giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Absolutely terrified. I still don't know if I can do this." She whispered back just as honestly.

"You can do this Nadia, you're a strong girl. Although, I will help you whenever I can ok?" His words were like a comfort to Nadia and she was about to say 'thank you' but the sound of a voice reverberating around the stands distracted her.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These five treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. To win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own." The task seemed simple enough, however Nadia knew it wouldn't be, especially for her. She followed the other champions and began to line up at the edge of the stand overlooking the water. She glanced over at Cedric and gave him a quick smile, which he returned.

"Give me your robe dear, and eat the Gillyweed quick." Professor McGonagall whispered to her and she proceeded to follow her instructions. She took her robe of and turned to pass it to the professor, suddenly a blonde-haired guy grabbed her attention from the stand above and she flickered her eyes towards him.

"Good luck" He mouthed and gave her a heart melting wink. She then turned away and ate the Gillyweed whole. However, this seemed to be a rather bad idea because it was the most horrific thing she had ever tasted, she would've thrown it up if it wasn't for the professor, who helped her keep it down.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon." Dumbledore boomed through the overhead speaker causing Nadia to jump and collect her thoughts. She was ready.

"Good Luck" She felt the professor McGonagall squeeze her shoulder and then,

BOOM!

Then she jumped, just after Cedric, she hit the water with an almighty splash. The water was freezing, shocking Nadia to the bone, she gave herself a few seconds to regain herself.

Although it took longer than she thought because the sudden impact caused Nadia's fear to surge and she rapidly began to panic. Her heart began to thrum quickly and she started to doubt she could do this, the lake was deep, deeper than any lake she'd ever been before. The creatures were a different matter, there could be a range of animals below that she wouldn't even know off. She was done for, she should have quit when she had the chance.

Suddenly a figure loomed before her vison and her stomach clenched in fear, then she relaxed when she realised it was just Cedric.

"You're Ok, you've got this." He mouthed to her and even though she wanted to give up she decided to keep going. So, she began to swim slowly at first and then faster once she realised her easy it was for her. Cedric stayed with her the whole time, keeping with her pace, and never pushing her to go faster. It felt like they had been down here for hours and Nadia was relieved that Cedric didn't urge her to hurry up. Maybe he didn't want to win that badly.

The area around them was murky and grey and made Nadia feel nervous, nothing this colour meant anything good. Discoloured green weeds slithered through the water like snakes and trailed along there body's like chains, ready to claim them as prisoners. Shrieks of un-known creatures echoed through the water, that made Nadia wonder what they were and what they were doing. All the things that were happening would've made Nadia panic if it wasn't for Cedric. He was like an anchor, anchoring her to bravery.

After an age of swimming they eventually made it to an underwater ruin, it was empty apart from five still bodies tied to the lake floor with rope.

 _5 bodies._

 _5 Treasures._

Then from behind the many toppled pillars emerged mermaids of all different shapes and sizes. Although, what shocked Nadia the most was that they weren't as beautiful as the mermaid painted on the stained-glass window. In their hands, were long sharp tridents, that made Nadia squirm slightly in fear. However, they seemed to know Cedric and Nadia were there, yet they made no attempt to attack, which meant they were safe for now.

Then, a swimming body emerged from the colourless weeds and she identified it to be Harry. Relief flooded through her when she released he was safe. He stopped at the bodies and began to observe them, suddenly Cedric started to swim again and she swiftly followed.

Up closer she could identify the people before her. Cho Chang was the first she saw which was clearly Cedric's treasure. Then her eyes sought out three people that made her heart twist in fear.

 _Hermione, Ginny, and Ron._

They looked so pale and lifeless, which made Nadia's heart drop in sadness, but she knew they weren't dead. They couldn't be right? Dumbledore wouldn't kill them, she knew that, which meant she had to save them. However, the hardest question of all was. Which one was hers? It could be Hermione her best friend, or Ginny and Ron her two other closest friends. She couldn't take them all, which meant she had to choose.

Her hand moved towards Hermione's rope and she quickly began untying the knot around her ankle.

 _'_ _NO! Not yours's girl!"_ Someone hissed from deep within the wilting weeds and fear began to grip her body, maybe the mermaids could harm them.

So, if it wasn't Hermione, it must either be Ron or Ginny. And then she figured it out Ginny. It couldn't be Ron, because Ron was Harry's treasure, they were best friends after all. So, she began untying the rope and she let out a sigh when she didn't hear the toe-curling hiss of the mermaid. She was too preoccupied with saving Ginny's life that she had no idea what Cedric and Harry were doing and if they had received their 'treasure'.

Eventually, the rope broke and Nadia began swimming up with Cedric to the lake's surface, she glanced down towards Harry when she discovered he wasn't following and wasn't making any move to un-tie Ron's rope.

"Go Nadia don't wait for me!" He mouthed from down below, but Nadia wanted to stay she couldn't leave her friend behind. Yet, Ginny was getting heavy and she couldn't put Ginny's life in anymore danger, so she began to swim upwards after Cedric.

After a while though Ginny started to become increasingly heavy, making it harder for Nadia to swim and she began to get more sluggish. Although, Cedric looked like he wasn't having any trouble at all, maybe Cho was light or maybe Cedric was stronger. Suddenly, Nadia was going so slow that her and Ginny were started to drift down rather then up, making Nadia start to alarm.

No! she had come this far, she couldn't give up!

She then started to use more energy than she was ever doing before, but it was no use. All she was doing was exhausting herself. Then at the worst possible time she felt like she was having a panic attack. All she kept thinking was that she would end up at the bottom of the lake looking lifeless and alone. Her breathing then started to become ragged and tight and her heart began beating unsteadily.

No, no, no!

She kept thinking.

But it was no use, images of herself and Ginny drowning just kept replaying over and over in her head, making her brain feel painful and fuzzy. She couldn't do it. She was going to die but she wouldn't let Ginny die to. So, with every bit of energy she had she pushed Ginny with all her might towards the surface. Relief flooded through her when she saw her break the surface along with Cho. However, Cedric didn't, because the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Cedric swimming back down towards her.

 _Draco POV._

It seemed like hours, but it had only been 45 minutes. His head and heart were aching as he thought increasingly about Nadia, his Nadia. He knew she was safe she had to be, she hadn't been disqualified like that stupid French girl, which meant she was still in the game.

His worrying only seemed to increase as the minutes ticked by, what if she panicked down there and there was no-one there to help? He kept glancing at the clock every so often, he watched as every second ticked by. He began to clench and un-clench his hands, a stupid habit he does out of nervousness.

The crowd also weren't helping matters, they were chanting and cheering, oblivious to the events happening below water. Someone could be in trouble down there and they were up here celebrating. They were celebrating his Nadia's pain.

He only cared about Nadia's safety though.

Not that stupid to proud, goody-toe shoes Diggory.

Or that Bulgarian celebrity Krum.

Or that stuck up stupid French girl.

And especially not Harry bloody Potter.

He only cared about Nadia, his beautiful Nadia.

Suddenly, the quietness of the stands alerted Draco from his thoughts and he leaned over the railing at the black lake below. Ripples were travelling along the surface of the lake for a few seconds before two heads emerged from under water.

Ginny and Cho.

They began coughing and spluttering and then the slowly started to swim towards the stand where they were pulled from the water and wrapped in towels. Then, the stand erupted in cheers and shouts as Cedric's head exited the water, but he wasn't alone, in his hands were an unconscious Nadia.

The students and the professors seemed to notice her the same time Draco did because they all began gasping and whispering about what they thought happened. But in that moment, he didn't care about them, all he cared about was Nadia, all he wanted to do was run down to the bottom of the stairs and grab Nadia in his embrace. Yet, he couldn't, because he knew that Nadia wouldn't want him too, so he stayed where he was and observed from the balcony above. Seconds, later Viktor Krum, and Hermione emerged from the water and Draco watched as she looked at the stand, when her eyes landed on Nadia her face dropped in fear. She was wondering the same thing he did.

He averted his eyes back to Nadia, who was now laying on the stand, surrounded by Cedric, professor McGonagall and Ginny. He held his breath as McGonagall moved her wand over Nadia's face, uttered an enchantment and watched as her eyes snapped open and she coughed up the black lake's water.

 _Nadia's POV_

"OMG! You're ok, thank god." She heard Ginny say, rather quietly which Nadia found was because of her water blocked ears. She felt Ginny throw her arms around and squeeze tightly. "Thank you for saving me" She whispered in Nadia's ears and she gripped Ginny more tightly in response.

She then nearly toppled over as a very wet Hermione joined in with their hug.

"Ohh Nadia I was so worried when I came up and you were unconscious! Are you ok?" Hermione asked frantically as she brushed Nadia's plaits away from her face.

"Hermione I'm fine I just panicked at the end, I had Cedric to help me all the way, he saved my life. And Hermione I tried to save you, I really did but you weren't mine to save so they wouldn't let me!" Nadia babbled at Hermione, as she hoped she would forgive her.

"Ohh Nadia, I understand, were all ok? Wait where's Ron?" Hermione jumped up and began to scan the stands and the ones either side, her face was clear in that she couldn't find him.

"Hermione, he was Harry's treasure." Nadia whispered as she grabbed Hermione's hand in comfort. Hermione's face turned to a look of worry but was quickly replaced by a look of joy when Ron emerged coughing and spluttering with a small blonde girl. However, there was no Harry.

The clock chimed, signalling that one hour was up, Harry was on his own.

No, Nadia couldn't let Harry die, she had to do something, so she threw of her towel and was about to jump back into the lake. Although, Ginny and Hermione sharply pulled her back.

"Are you mad! You could've died in there if it wasn't for Cedric! Harry will be fine, we don't need you dying in the process of trying to save him." Ginny whispered sharply and Nadia knew she was right, what she was trying to do was stupid.

While she was waiting she quickly stole a glance up at where she thought Draco was and was met with a sympathetic expression from said person.

"Are you ok?" He mouthed and Nadia's heart melted as she realised how caring he was. She nodded in response and she watched as his face exploded in a smile, damn he looked hot.

"You're looking good in that." He mouthed back and ended in a wink, causing Nadia's stomach to knot with butterflies.

Suddenly a splash of water reverted her thoughts and she watched as Harry shot from the water and landed on the stand, safe and well. The stand then erupted in cheers and shouts and Nadia couldn't help but clap in response.

They had survived.

All 5 Champions had finished the 2nd task.

Nadia had faced her fear and won.

"I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore shouted over the noise of the crowd and Nadia watched as the judges followed Dumbledore. She couldn't see where they were going because they were soon swallowed up by the crowd.

Nadia then followed Hermione who was approaching a very cold Harry with a towel.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, Nadia." Harry responded as best as he could while his teeth were chattering away. He looked so cold, that Nadia couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He could've come first, he was there before Nadia and Cedric. He would've of won but he saved someone that wasn't his to save.

"Are you all, right? You must be freezing! In all honesty, I think you behaved admirably." Nadia said proudly and she watched as Harry's face lit up with a smile. Hermione then kissed his forehead, causing him to look rather bewildered.

"I finished last guys." Harry said, looking rather detached.

"Next to last" Hermione corrected but Nadia noticed it didn't lighten Harry's disappointment in the slightest.

"Attention, Attention everybody the winner is Cedric Diggory!" The crowd began to cheer at Dumbledore's words and Nadia couldn't help but feel rather pleased for her friend. He saved her life, he deserved to win. "For showing unique command of the bubblehead shark, and for saving another champion in need. The way I see it, Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley but the others as well. We've agreed to award him joint second place! For outstanding moral fibre." The crows began to cheer even louder and Nadia, Hermione, Harry, and Ron joined into a four-way hug.

"Well done Harry! You definitely deserve second place!" Nadia squeezed Harry extra hard to show how proud she was of him.

"But Nadia, aren't you a little upset that you have to share your second place?" Harry asked quietly, clearly unsure whether he should be celebrating.

"Of course, not! You and I both know I don't want to win this stupid tournament, I'm happy you got second place." She replied happily, and quite frankly she was glad she enjoyed sharing second place with one of her best friends.

She had completed the 2nd task now all she had to do was make sure Cedric of Harry won the 3rd.


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations About The Past

Chapter 11: Revelations About The Past.

Hermione and Nadia were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room, they were exhausted from the day's events and just wanted nothing more than to curl up in their warm cosy beds. The light outside was only dimming to the soft hues of evening, yet the students of Hogwarts's were still parading outside, celebrating the results of the second task. Although, there was one thing Nadia had to do tonight and that was to see Draco. Their encounters had mostly all been brief and she missed him hugely. His soft scent of Peppermint, his soft twinkling azure blue eyes that always stared gently at Nadia and finally his comforting and warm embrace that seemed to make everything ok even when it wasn't.

Although this time it was crucial, she barely survived the second task with the help of a friend, which meant it was likely she wouldn't survive the third. She wasn't that lucky to have help the second time around, Cedric wanted to win that was obvious and any hopes that Nadia had of Cedric helping her again was futile. She was utterly alone, which meant she had to spent her last moments with Draco on a high.

So, she quickly said goodbye to Hermione, accompanied by a hug and proceeded to climb the staircases to the seventh floor, to the room of requirement. Since there first time together at the start of the year when Nadia played for him it's been their secret place ever since. Hardly any of the students know about it which means the two would be free to do what they pleased, without being interrupted.

Nadia then rounded the corner and just as she had expected, Draco was leaning against the wall opposite the room of requirement. He glanced over at the sound of her footsteps and responded with a heart-warming smile. Nadia felt her insides flutter and she return the smile with one of her own.

"Come on, let's get in quick, we don't want any students noticing were together." Draco whispered quietly and then continued to walk towards the room where the door magically appeared in front of him, Nadia followed.

Nadia always thought about the secrecy of their relationship, she worried excessively over the fact that maybe Draco was embarrassed of her and simply didn't want people to know he was with her. But then Nadia liked the secrecy, it made the relationship seem more romantic and forbidden.

The room of requirement simply took her breath away, it had changed into a small living room with a plush leather sofa covered in warm cosy blankets, a fireplace that was lit causing shadows to dance across the ceiling and create a toasty mood to the room and finally propped up in the corner was a cello. Why it was their she didn't know, maybe Draco wanted her to play something.

"It's beautiful Draco." She whispered and then she felt the sturdy feel of his arms envelope around her waist. She then tilted her chin and gazed deep into his mysterious eyes, they stayed like that for a while before Draco leant down and connected his lips to hers. It was gentle at first and then feelings seemed to intercept and the kiss deepened. She clutched his hair tighter in passion and she felt Draco do the same resulting in her moaning slightly. This seemed to have spurred Draco on because he moved towards sofa and laid Nadia gently down so she was on the bottom. The kissing continued and Draco began tracing kisses down and along her neck, causing Nadia to softly moan his name. He then proceeded to lift Nadia's top up, she let out a quick intake of breath, making Draco stop.

"If you don't want to do this then tell me to stop." Draco whispered in her ear, the cold air made her shiver slightly, words however wouldn't seem to form so she quickly shook her head no, she didn't want to stop. So, Draco lifted her top and began kissing her more passionately then he did before, so she welcomed to overwhelming feelings of passion, warmth, and love as she made love to Draco.

They lay there in harmony in an assortment of hair and limbs that seemed to fit perfectly together like two jigsaw pieces. Her heart welled with feelings she couldn't comprehend and her stomach ruffled like jolts of electricity. Draco then began to play with her hair making her feel sleepy, she began to close her eyes but was stopped short by the sounds of Draco's soft voice drifting through her ears.

"Can you play me something baby?" He gestured towards the cello and her stomach knotted in nerves, she wanted to desperately, but she hadn't played in a while, what if she was rusty? Draco seemed to sense her uneasiness to play so he quietly began to reassure her.

"Please? The 3rd task is not that far away and what if I lose you? What if something happens and I never get to see you again? I want to remember your beautiful face when you play that cello and I want pieces of music that I can at least remember you by, if something happens, which of course I don't think will but. Please?" She nodded before even thinking about it, she had to, it was the least she could do. So, she climbed out from underneath the blanket and sat on the music stool. Quite frankly she was a little embarrassed sitting there in just her underwear but then she realised his seen it all.

The polished wood was cold against her thighs, which caused her to shiver slightly in her seat, however she proceeded. She picked up the bow and started to play, the softs note of Ava Maria began to echo around the room. The feelings she felt now and the one 's she experienced earlier mixed together and made her heart explode with the most sensual experience ever. She felt like she was flying through the skies, or she was zooming through space or even jetting through the seas at high speeds. Nadia was feeling the most passionate out of body experience that she has ever witnessed before in her life.

Today was the morning of the third task and Nadia is more ready than she ever thought possible. For the last months, Nadia, had been training for this task as if her life depended on it, which it sorts of did. She had been learning and practicing new spells with Hermione and Harry, seeking advice and sharing her worries with Cedric, who was always kind enough to listen and share his worries of his own. Then at nights when she wasn't worrying about the task she was in the room of requirement with Draco, they had spent more time with each other the closer the tournament got, which of course she was all too glad about.

She also spent last night with him where he gave her a hand-written letter with instructions to open it before the task began. Thinking of him know just made her miss him and want his touch even more, she is prepared for the third task but she isn't prepared to leave Draco behind.

She entered the great hall dressed in her task uniform and was not prepared for what she saw. Screaming and excited first years were running around their house tables waving flags and wearing outrageous t-shirts and costumes to represent the champion they wanted to win. She spotted a few Gryffindor princess t-shirts on a few giggling girls. The twins were also causing mayhem by shouting to nearby students about placing bets. She quickly spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry amidst the mayhem and went to join them at the table. The first thing she saw was a very angry Hermione who was clutching the daily prophet like she wanted to strangle it.

"Hermione what's up? What does that stupid newspaper say now?" Nadia asked quizzically, she hoped it wasn't Rita Skeeter an article written about her again. Ever since Nadia had refused to give Rita an interview and was avoiding her like the plague she had seeked revenge by writing articles about her like they were going out of fashion.

"Well, I'm afraid it's about you again Nadia, listen. " _It's the day of the third task and my votes are not on the Gryffindor princess Nadia Bowmen, or should I say the damsel in distress. It's common knowledge that Nadia was given help in the second task by boyfriend Cedric Diggory, which could suggest Nadia may not be able to finish the third task on her own. This lack of bravery and knowledge may suggest she is an unworthy Gryffindor, I wonder what her parents would think, Ohh wait she doesn't even know who they are, silly me. Well let's hope she isn't a pureblood because we all know she isn't fit to be a pureblood, my guess she's nothing but a dumb muggleborn. Interview may follow."_ Hermione finished speaking and Nadia sat fuming in her seat, how dare she write such horrible vile things about her? Just because she wouldn't give her a stupid interview?

"Ohh Nadia, I wouldn't worry too much, you've practiced so hard these past few months your guaranteed to do well on your own." Hermione said gently and she watched as the two boys nodded in agreement. Nadia however, noticed that Hermione didn't say anything about winning, maybe that was because Harry was listening in.

Nadia knew she didn't want to win, that much was clear, but she was going to do better than what Rita Skeeter thought she would do. She was going to show everyone she was worthy of being a Gryffindor. She was going to prove them all wrong.

It was a few minutes before the third task, the Gryffindor common room was slowly emptying as people made their way down to the arena. However, Nadia stayed back, she wanted to read Draco's letter in peace. The light outside was painted in dark hues as the evening was drifting into night. She pulled the seal open and began to read.

 _Dear Nadia_

 _Amidst a sea of people, you were the only one that caught my eye, and since then I never stopped thinking about you. Deep down within my heart I knew all I had to have was you. This I say with absolute sincerity and not with any arrogance. For I cannot bear the thought of you being with someone else other than me._

 _I want you to know that I love you Nadia, I love you, even more then the day we first met. I remember the way you made me feel. The way your face lit up that made your eyes twinkle like the stars in the night sky. The way you scent makes my head go fuzzy and my knees go weak. I love everything about you Nadia._

 _Yours always_

 _Draco._

She the letter 3 times over and each time brought fresh tears to her eyes, he loved her, Draco Malfoy loved her. The idea scared her, but the idea that she may even love him two, scared her even more. Nadia wanted to write her reply so badly, but time was running out, she had to get to the third task. So she grabbed her wand and ran out of the common room, all the while vowing to tell Draco how she felt before the first task.

However, she never got the chance.

Nadia made it with only seconds to spare, she glanced up at the other champions and her eyes seeked out Cedric, who gave her a nod of reassurance. She glanced around the arena and her stomach knotted in fear. Before her were towering hedges the colour of deep juniper, the hedges seemed to move and grow as if they had a life of their own. She stared deep into the entrance and her stomach tightened further at the deep charcoal mist that seemed to encase the maze in a bubble. The stands behind her brimming with excited students, who were running out of patience for the task to start. Her eyes caught Draco's and she gave him a soft smile, know wasn't the time to tell him her feelings, she had to wait until later. Music began to play and the students responded happily and began to clap away to the beat. Nadia watched as Dumbledore and Moody moved to stand in front of the champions.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory..." The crowd erupted in even louder cheers at his name and Nadia couldn't help but cheer along with them. "and Mr Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Miss Bowmen." The Crowd began to wolf-whistle in response and Nadia couldn't help but blush secretly to herself, she saw Cedric clap along also.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wishes to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round." The constants began to huddle in a circle beside Dumbledore, Nadia ended up with Cedric on her right and Harry on her left.

"In the maze, you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way." Dumbledore's words confused Nadia, she had prepared for months to battle dragons and creatures, then to find out there weren't any seemed far too easy for Nadia's liking. The Champions began to disperse and Nadia watched as Harry and Cedric positioned themselves at the beginning of the maze.

"Good Luck boys." Nadia shouted earnestly and she was grateful when they returned the luck.

"Champions prepare yourselves!" She saw Cedric hug his father and Harry tidying his shirt "On the count of three. ONE…"

BOOM!

The cannon exploded early and Nadia clutched her ears in pain, the boys sprinted into the maze and disappeared behind the charcoal mist, she hoped they would be ok. Professor Moody then gestured for Nadia to step forward and she stopped at the entrance Cedric went through.

"One last piece of advice, go left." Moody whispered, however, she wasn't given enough time to dwell on it because the cannon exploded and was then being pushed inside by Moody. She glanced back quickly and watched as the hedge grew to live and closed shut trapping herself in and the others out.

****  
Nadia had no idea how long she had been in here for but it was long enough for her. The night had turned chilly, which caused her breath to wisp in front of her, she continued to tighten her arms around herself to generate some warmth. Nothing had happened so far and she beginning to wonder if it was actually this easy or if there was some sort of catch. Suddenly, as if the hedges had heard her thoughts, began to rumble and close in ready to suffocate her. She picked up speed and continued to run down the maze hallway. She glanced back and was relieved to find she was out running it, but then she tripped on a rock and stumbled to the floor. Nadia threw her hands over her head to hopefully cushion the hedges, yet nothing happened.

She opened her eyes a fraction and noticed the hedge had stopped moving at her feet and had made a dead end. There's no going back now Nadia guessed.

Suddenly, the sharp sounds of magic averted her thoughts, she then noticed to the left of her, one hedge over, was a flare. Someone was in trouble. So, she rushed to her feet and ran towards the flare. It was stupid she knew that but part of her thought, what if it's Cedric or Harry?

She turns the corner and runs straight into Viktor.

"Ohh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Nadia babbles awkwardly, but he doesn't respond, in fact it didn't even look like he even heard her speak at all. Then she noticed his eyes, they weren't his normal cedar colour. Now they were a glassed over mystical grey.

He had been bewitched.

However, before she got a chance to do anything he lifted his wand up muttered a spell, causing Nadia to fly and hit her head against the opposite hedge. As sharp pain engulfed her forehead and she reached up to touch it, the pain made her gasp and when she pulled back her hand she was shocked to find blood.

Before Viktor could hurt her again she shot back up and run away down the maze corridor, she took a left and then a right, which took her out into a round clearing. The centre of the maze and in the middle, atop a stone stand with the Triwizard cup. The cup was twinkling cobalt blue and was reflecting onto the neighbouring surfaces. The sight enticed her and she sub-consciously began to reach her hand out to touch its mystical surface that shimmered like water.

Just as her fingertips were inches away from touching the azure glass she yanked her hand away and pulled herself out of the cups charm. She doesn't want to win, Nadia doesn't want eternal glory, she didn't want it from the start. This cup didn't belong to her, it belonged to Cedric.

Then, while his name was fresh in her mind, said person and Harry stumbled into the clearing breathless and dirty. Their faces dropped when they noticed Nadia standing inches away from the cup.

"No I don't want it! One of you take it!" Nadia shouted, eager for one of them to win like she wanted too.

"No, it's yours rosy, you were here first, you take it!" Her heart clenched at Cedric's nickname for her, he proclaimed that she always smelled like roses, hence the nickname. Cedric had to win though, she would stand here and argue for the rest of the night if it meant he would take the cup in the end.

"Cedric I never wanted this, you know that, please one of you just take the cup." Nadia pleaded and she watched as Cedric's set into an expression of stubbornness, he wasn't going to take it. Suddenly the wind picked up, harsher then Nadia had ever felt before. Her hair began to whip around her face and her eyes began to water. She noticed the boys shuffle forwards away from the dangers of the maze corridors.

"Go on take it! You saved me!" Cedric shouted to Harry so that he could be heard over the noise of the wind.

"Together! On Three!" Nadia didn't want to join in with this so she stepped back and watched as Cedric grabbed hands with Harry, while Harry reached forward to touch the cup. "One... Two. Three."

Then at the very last second, she felt the pressure of Cedric's hand in hers and the weird pulling sensation in her naval before they were pulled from the maze.

Nadia's eyes began to adjust to the now dark surroundings. She glanced round suspiciously, instead of being back at the start they were now standing in the middle of a dark, gloomy graveyard. She suddenly remembered what Cedric had done and she whirled around in anger, not even bothering to wait until he had finished his conversation with Harry.

"Why did you take me with you! I didn't want to win Cedric!" Nadia fumed quietly, there was a reason they were in this graveyard and she didn't want to alert anyone of their presence.

"I couldn't leave you there Nadia." Cedric said softly and Nadia couldn't stay angry at him no matter how much she wanted to. She was about to reply but she was stopped by Harry who was groaning in pain and clutching his forehead.

"" What is it Harry?" Nadia asked with concern, whenever harry clutched his scar like that it didn't mean anything good.

"Get back to the cup! Now!" Harry shouted in reply causing Nadia to jump slightly in fear. Why was he so scared suddenly, as far as Nadia was concerned they were alone? However, she never got to dwell on it for so long because a figure emerged from behind a tombstone. He seemed to be carrying a something in his hands. Harry let out another cry of pain at the sight of this man, causing Nadia to feel worried. Who was this man?

"What is it?" Cedric asked confidently, but Nadia couldn't help but feel like he may have said the wrong thing.

"Kill the spare." A voice whispered venomously from behind the black fabric that the man was holding. The voice made Nadia's stomach knot in fear. The voice seemed snake like and whatever was beneath that cloak wasn't good. Yet, who was the spare? Me, Harry, or Cedric? The man then waved his wand, uttered a curse that went straight towards Cedric. His face glassed over and he dropped to the floor.

Dead.

Cedric was dead.

"No" Nadia shouted, she let out an inhuman scream and dropped to Cedric's side. Tears travelled down her faces as she shook Cedric over and over, hoping that he would wake. But he never did, Nadia's efforts were futile, Cedric was dead. She leant over and continued to cry over Cedric's lifeless body. She didn't care what was going on, she didn't even care if they killed her too. All she cared about was her lifeless friend.

"Do something with the girl. I don't want her useless crying distracting my work." The vicious noise cut through her bones like ice and she couldn't help but listen. Suddenly, she felt the feeling of a spell ripple through her body and she dropped over Cedric.

Nadia's eyes began to flutter open slowly, however her hearing came back quicker. The graveyard was silent but she heard to crunching of twigs as a person came closer to her and Cedric.

"Oh, Such a handsome boy." She realised with a start he meant Cedric. Ohh her poor Cedric, tears began to well in her eyes, but what the snake man said noise kept the tears at bay. "But what about Miss Bowman, my you are a beauty, I know your awake get up!" She felt a kick to the side of her stomach and she groaned in response. Suddenly, a pair of cold bone like hands gripped the back of her neck and pulled her up.

The man before her eyes made her skin crawl and her bones turn to ice. His face was a pale alabaster and his eyes were a snakelike garnet colour, that seemed to suck my soul with just one look. This man she realised with a jolt was Voldemort.

He then through Nadia away from Cedric where she landed with a thud near Harry, he looked at her sympathetically. Harry looked more dirty then before and his face and arm was covered in blood. Whatever had happened while Nadia was asleep, wasn't good.

"Now Miss bowmen, I would like to know where your father is!" Voldemort sneered his garnet eyes narrowing in a judicial way. Nadia stepped back in fear.

"My father? I don't know who my father is!" Nadia thought confusingly, why does Voldemort want my father? However, she didn't get to ponder long because she was hit with a spell that caused excruciating pain to shoot up her spin. She fell to the floor in a heap and withered and screamed in pain. It was the worst thing she had experienced in her life. Her insides were on fire and her brain bubbled like boiling lava. Then after a few more seconds it stopped.

"Liar! Where is he? I was told you are the only one who has the answer to where he is! Now tell me!" Nadia didn't know what Voldemort wanted with her father, but she simply couldn't help.

"I don't know! I don't even know who my father is?" Nadia pleaded, hoping that he wouldn't inflict the cruciatus curse on her again.

"You haven't figured it out yet! How dumb are you? I would tell you but I can't" he gave a malicious laugh making Nadia's insides bubble with fear.

"What are you going on about?" Nadia questioned, she was so close to answers, maybe Voldemort would let something slip.

"You really don't know nothing do you Miss Bowmen! Well you were born as a twin, yes you have a brother, I'm surprised you didn't figure that out since his at the same school as you!" I have a twin brother! Why did no one tell her! She couldn't think about it too much though she had to hear what else he had to say "But your stupid father decided to give you up, because every pureblood family knows that if they had 2 children one had to become a death eater. And because you were a girl he gave you up because women don't get a choice in being a death eater like a boy does. However, before you left he inflicted a curse on you. Your father has something I need, so he went into hiding and only gave the information of where to you. But only you can figure out who your father is, no one can tell you. Bit of a clever plan if you ask me but there are always loop-holes." The death eaters surrounding laughed with him but Nadia wasn't listening. She was a pureblood, she had a twin brother, Voldemort wanted something of my fathers and would probably kill him for it. So many things were running through her head that she didn't even know what to ask first.

"What do you want from me? I don't know my father he abandoned me! I can't help you and I won't." Nadia shouted back, she realised this was probably a dumb thing to say, he had already told her what he wanted from her, but she couldn't help him. She wouldn't help him. There's nothing she can do.

"Ohh I know you don't know who he is, but you're going to find out! I've got time but I won't wait around for long. However, if you don't help me I will kill everyone you care about! Ohh and I would start with that twin brother of yours." He sneered and then he waved his wand and the cruciatus curse hit her once again. The pain was even more excruciating then the first time and it didn't stop. The pain was getting to unbearable and she could feel herself drifting away.

Soon enough she had fallen into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12: The Ending To A Beginning

Chapter 12: The Ending to A Beginning.

Nadia awoke with a groan; the midnight light was shadowing through the window and making the room glow with a moon like tint. She glanced around from where she lay and took in her surroundings, hospitals beds were lined against the wall, one bore Harry, then her eyes seeked out the person sitting in the chair next to her, Draco.

He was slumped slightly forward, his head leaning on his shoulder in a peaceful sleep. His looked pale and expressionless but every so often his brow seemed to crease in worry, causing his nose to turn and his eyebrows to scowl. He was breathing lightly which meant his sleep wasn't deep, which surprised Nadia, she would've thought he'd be tired.

A sharp ringing then shot through her head and clutched it with a groan, when her fingers met with gauze she pulled her hand back in surprise. The night before seemed to flash forward in jumbles of fragmented memories, the maze, the cup, Voldemort, her father, and Cedric. Cedric was dead.

Tears began to well in the pit of her eyes. Her Cedric, to one who she used to crack jokes with because she knew he could easily return them with offence, the one that used to call her Rosy because he was adamant she smelt like roses; even though she thought otherwise. The one that used to listen to her worries and offer advice in just the right places, the one that had the most breath-taking smile that made her and everyone else want to smile with her.

The one that was the most caring, loyal friend that Nadia could ever had wished for.

Her tears slowly turned to sobbing, she grabbed her head in her hands to muffle the sobs and continued to sob. Suddenly, the feel of warm arms enveloped her form in comfort, causing to sob even more. She felt herself being lifted and placed onto Draco's lap. Nadia continued to cry into Draco's chest while he trailed soft circles along her back with his fingers.

"shh It's Ok Baby, it's ok." He whispered soothingly, but somehow it didn't help, it wasn't ok. Cedric was gone, he was dead. The dark lord has risen again, who's what that could mean for all of us. Mean for me. He wants my father dead.

"But it's not ok!" She sobbed in reply, but Draco did not reply, instead he hugged her tighter and continued to trace patterns along her back. They stayed like this for a while until she fell asleep crying.

"Morning sleepy head." The soft voice drifted through her ears like a lullaby and she smiled softly, maybe she was still dreaming. However, a soft shaking of her shoulders pulled her away from her dreams and back to reality, where the voice was connected to the smiling face of Hermione.

"Hermione?" Nadia grumbled in question, making Hermione giggle a laugh.

"Yes, it's me, Merlin's beard you all gave us a fright when Harry came back with both of you! I thought you were dead. What happened!" The sound of the word dead made Nadia instantly remember Cedric and her heart welled in sadness.

"No, I'm not dead, but Cedric is" She mumbled, causing fresh tears to well in her eyes. Saying it aloud, revealing it for the world to hear just made it all that much harder. Hermione pulled Nadia into a bone-crushing hug and rocked her back and forth, like a mother would a child. It was surprisingly comforting.

"Ohh Nadia I know, I'm so sorry I knew how much he meant to you. But his in a better place ok?" Hermione muttered gently into Nadia's and she pulled away nodding in response.

"So, what happened then?" Hermione asked worryingly, causing Nadia to wonder, Her friends, the rest of the student body, the professors. They had no idea the darkest wizard was back. She could only imagine what they were feeling right now, only hearing snippets of information instead of the truth.

"Well, all three of use eventually took the cup, I didn't want to go but Cedric pulled me in with them. We then landed in this old and gloomy graveyard, we were alone, but Harry's scar kept hurting. A few seconds later a man, I think his name was Worm tail, he was crying something wrapped in a cloak. It told him to kill the spare, Cedric" He words hitched in her front at the mention of Cedric, however, she powered on. "Then he killed him just like that without a blink, of course I ran over to him, starting crying and Merlin's beard knows what else. The suddenly I was unconscious. I then awoke to the now risen Voldemort kicking me in the ribs and flinging me towards Harry. He kept pestering about where my dad was and was using the cruciatus curse whenever I couldn't tell him. I don't know my father Hermione; how could I have helped him! But he told me about the curse my father put on me and about me twin brother. He demanded me to find my father, but to start with my brother. Hermione my twin brother is here in this very castle and I have no idea who he is! Please tell me!" She grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook them gently, pleading at her through her eyes and into her hazelnut ones. However, she didn't budge.

"I'm sorry I can't Nadia, the curse won't let me!" Hermione said gently and Nadia slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Look, I know you're not feeling to great, but Cedric's is happening soon if you want to come? If so we can talk about this all later."

Eventually she decided to get ready and come to Cedric's funeral, it was her chance to say goodbye, to let go of the guilt and the grief and move on. The only she was happy about was the wheelchair.

"Nadia, you have! Your still weak and tried! You can't walk down there, two steps and you'd be begging for your bed, now get in the wheelchair!" Hermione shouted earnestly, Nadia knew she only had her best interests at heart, but Nadia was a proud and stubborn girl, she wasn't going down they're in wheelchair.

"No, I'm not Hermione." Nadia folded her arms in defiance and watched as Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Yes, you are!" She grabbed Nadia by the shoulders and pushed her into the wheelchair, Nadia was surprised at how easy Hermione found that. Maybe she was rather weak after all.

When Hermione wheeled her into the great hall, all the student body turned their heads and started at her, Nadia shirked lower into her seat out of anxiety. A few students looked at her with pity and sympathy, others like the slytherins, just glared. Eventually Hermione parked her wheelchair beside Ron, where she felt him reassure her with a squeeze of her shoulder with his hand. Finally, Dumbledore quieted the students and began to speak.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

While the rest of the student body were preoccupied with the departure of the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang students. Nadia stole away quickly to the room or requirement. When she entered, the room was exactly how she had pictured it bare stone wall, with just a standing mirror in the centre. She walked slowly up to it and glanced at her reflection, he hair was braided and tidy, but the rest of her was not, her eyes were red rimmed from crying, her left forehead was covered in stiches and was guaranteed to scar and her body was thin and frail.

Suddenly, something grabbed her attention away from herself and to the two-materialising people beside her. Her Mother and Father, her heart leapt in joy at the sight of them, even though they weren't real. Surprisingly though, this was not what she came here for, she didn't want to see her parents in the mirror she wanted to see her brother.

Before she had a chance to fully study her parents faces and memorize their details, she was disturbed by someone coughing. She glanced around and her face lit up at the sight of Draco. She hadn't seen him much since the 3rd task because either Hermione or Ron always surrounded her. They had gotten rather protective since Nadia had been in hospital.

"hey you" Nadia said softly and she was glad for the return of his heart-warming smile, suddenly it changed to a look of shock and Nadia began to wonder why. Then she realised he wasn't looking at her he was looking at the mirror. She glanced around sharply but was disappointed to see the vanishing figures of three people. Her bother. For some reason, he looked rather familiar, but at this moment she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Sorry that person looked familiar, anyway hey, I've missed you, how have you been Baby?" He walked forward and pulled Nadia into a warming hug, they lay into his chest and breathed in the familiar scent of peppermint that made her stomach whirl.

"I'm ok, and I've missed you too, before I forget though, there's something I need to tell you." She mumbled into his chest, she pulled her head and gazed into his deep azure eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked worryingly.

"I forget to tell you before the 3rd task but Draco Malfoy, I love you." She whispered afraid that maybe he had changed his mind and he didn't love her. However, he just smiled and said,

"I love you too"

Nadia had boarded the train late, after spending some time with Draco she went back to the common room to pack and freshen up, however, the freshening up to longing that Nadia had expected.

Which meant the was one of the last to board the Hogwarts's express, she had no idea what compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione were in so she opted to sit in a mostly empty compartment. She sat down near the window and identified the other occupant of the compartment.

Blaise Zabini

His eyes lit up when he saw her and he offered her a warming smile that Nadia returned.

"Hey" He said nicely, which was surprising she weren't that close.

"Hey to you to" She replied just as nicely, she didn't want to seem rude.

"I hope you're ok about what happened with you know who, it sounded rather traumatising, you heard you handled it well, not surprised though you were always good at that." Blaise muttered causing Nadia to think confusingly, why was he talking to her like he knew her?

"Erm thank you?" She answered awkwardly, this conversation is a bit weird.

"Your welcome rach- I mean Nadia." He babbled his face turning red at the calling her the wrong name, however, the name seemed familiar to her, why?

"What did you just call me? Nadia quizzed, with a little harshness, she didn't like this conversation, it was turning creepy.

"Erm nothing, forget I said anything." Blaise mumbled and he averted his attention to the outside, Nadia knew it was fake she could tell by his eyes. Then she remembered her baby blanket, the name stitched into the side was _Rachai._ How did Blaise know her real name?

He looked over to face her, unsure whether to reveal anything, he knew something but he wasn't telling her.

"Tell me Blaise!" She said getting agitated, why was he being so cryptic and weird?

"I know it's your baby name Rachai, it was stitched onto the side of your baby blanket, in purple lettering." He replied staring intently into Nadia's eyes, she could tell he wasn't lying. Then It hit her like a truck right in the stomach, the remembered why the disappearing figure in the mirror was so familiar. Because the figure was Blaise.

"You're my brother?" Nadia questioned with a sharp intake of her breath. Her brother was here, right in front of her, she was rendered speechless.

"Yes, Rachai, I'm your twin brother." Blaise replied causing tears to form in her eyes, she had found her brother. She reached forward and pulled him into a hug, to make up for the years that had spent apart.

A/N: There you go end of fourth year! Yay! It has been revealed Blaise is her twin brother, unfortunately no one guessed! So, know that fourth year is finished I will alternate between maze runner and harry potter. SO hopefully I will post a chapter every week, but that is not guaranteed, I get busy at college and work sometimes which makes it hard for me to write all the time. I am also training for the RAF so that may also make updates slow. But don't worry I will not abandon my fanfics I promise. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you for the next update.


	13. Chapter 13: Drastic Changes

Chapter 13: Drastic Changes.

 _Nadia stared into the snake like garnet eyes of Lord Voldemort, she stood immobilised, unable to turn tail and run. An icy cold feeling slicked up her spine and solidified to the point of non-moving. Nadia startled a breath as he trailed one bone like finger down her red-hot cheek._

" _Ahh how beautiful. Shame I have to kill you, just like I did your friend here." The words sank into her brain like poison, making her heart hammer in fright. She watched in terror, as he waved his wand and shot a tantalising wave of green light towards her._

 _The light hit home, causing Nadia to become rigid still, her thoughts rushed away like a tsunami and her heart shuddered to a stop. She fell limp to the floor beside the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory._

Nadia awoke with a jolt, sweat foaming on her brow line and above her lip, breaths shot through her sharply and she clutched her heart for support. She focused intently on her breathing that after a while, had eventually returned to normal.

She stole a glance towards her bed and show her cousin frowning an evil glare towards herself, she tutted, shook her head, and fell back towards the pillow. Nadia mumbled a few obscenities and rolled her eyes.

Summer back home had been a nightmare, Nadia imagined it to be almost the same as every summer here at Cherry Tree. However, she was quickly shown wrong, her parents who she assumed loved and cared for her, barely even spoke to her, and made it their  
mission to never stay in the same room with her for two long. They avoided her like the plague, as if they feared her.

Then to make matters worse her snobby, rich cousin was here to stay, who intended to make Nadia's life hell. She had long, curly marigold locks that cascaded down her back like waves, her eyes were a sparkly azure, however, they were too cold to be anything  
like Draco's. Nadia would have considered Emerald to be somewhat pretty if she even smiled, but the only expression she pore was snobbiness.

So, for much of the summer she stayed locked in her room thinking about what to do about her father and missing Hermione and Ron's company a great deal. She also missed Draco, most of all his touch, thinking about him now made her heart flutter in sadness.

The room was eerily quiet and the room was mostly dark, apart from the moonlight shine, glaring through the window, causing shadows to dance along the floor. Staring around her room, and at the sleeping outline of her cousin on her bed, made Nadia declare  
that she had had enough.

So, she clambered from her bed quietly changed into something comfortable and quickly packed her trunk. After, she was done she let Athena out through the window with instructions to meet her at the Burrow. She then quietly tiptoed down the stairs, grabbed  
her broom from the cleaning cupboard and stepped out into the midnight air.

The jolt of coldness slammed into her chest causing her to gasp, yet, she didn't let the cold stop her now. So, she tied the trunk to the back of the broom and began to fly away towards the Burrow.

Nadia loved flying, despite the cold, the view was spectacular, rows upon rows of houses lined the streets below and Nadia wondered about the lives that lived there. It felt somewhat peaceful flying at midnight while everyone was asleep, it made Nadia  
feel like she was the only living person left in the world.

Like she was humanity.

Eventually, after a few more minutes the houses began to thin out and change to acres of countryside. The felt different, cleaner and Nadia couldn't help but take a few gulps of it to clear her airways. Soon enough though the sight of the Burrow loomed  
through the darkness and Nadia dived towards the ground, preparing to land.

The Burrow was dark and quiet apart form a small candle flickering in the kitchen window. Nadia began to wonder if anyone was home and thinking that maybe this trip was a waste of time, but the door suddenly flew open, causing Nadia to stumble backwards  
in fright. The sight of George looming over her, made her come back to her senses and she threw her arms around his neck in excitement. He returned the favour with equal amount of excitement.

"Where is everyone?" Nadia asked when they broke away from there hug.

"They went to headquarters, I explain on the way, but mum told me to stay here because she had a feeling you would turn up soon. Fred was a little disappointed he couldn't come but mum said only one could stay." She laughed a little at his babbling and  
George punched her on the arm playfully as a retort.

"Ow, anyway are we going to spend the night out here or can we go inside?" Nadia joked, causing George to laugh and then gesture of Nadia to enter. Once through the threshold, she observed her surroundings. The burrow was exactly like it had been the  
first time she visited, however now it was a lot cleaner and a lot less chaotic. She watched George as he made to cups of tea and settled down on one of the dining chairs, Nadia did the same.

"So, what's headquarters?" Nadia whispered, she knew they were alone but some part of her thought that what they were talking about was secret business.

"Headquarters, is where Sirius lives, you know Harry's godfather?" She nodded her head in understanding, she had never meet Sirius but Harry was very fond of him, which meant Nadia could trust him. "Anyway, its headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.  
A group of people who want to overthrow Voldemort." He shuddered at the name but continued on "The order has been around for ages but know that Voldemort's back, they've been meeting more frequently, which is why we've all gone there. Easier for mum  
and dad, and safer for us. Unbelievably the Burrow isn't save anymore." George's words were haunting, making Nadia's bones curl to ice, if she Burrow wasn't save then she hoped that headquarters was.

"Come on drink up, we've got to go, Mums probably worried sick." So, Nadia quickly guzzled her tea and sighed as her limbs began to warm and tingle. George then grabbed her hand and led her towards the fireplace, where he grabbed some dust, through it  
over himself and Nadia and muttered "12 Grimmuald place"

Nadia and George materialised into an old-fashioned kitchen, cabinets lined the sides of the walls and were filled with non-essential items and cooking equipment. A long wooden table occupied the centre of the room where a cluster of adults sat talking,  
from the looks of their faces Nadia guessed it must have been serious. This must be the order. George made a loud audible cough and all eyes turned to the two standing awkwardly in the fireplace. George just responded with a charming smile, that didn't  
seem to go down well with a few of the order members.

"George! What the hell, are you two doing in here! I told you to go to the fireplace upstairs!" She glared at George with angry mother eyes, then they softened when she turned to look at Nadia "Ohh Nadia, hello dear, there all waiting for you upstairs,  
why don't you go and have a chat before dinner yes?" She spoke gently, like a mother would her child and her heart melted at the thought.

George then stepped out of the fireplace, where he was given a slap to the head by Molly, before exited the kitchen with Nadia trailing swiftly behind.

Once Nadia had set foot into the bedroom she with engulfed into a hug by may sets of arms, a wave of bushy hair brushed against her cheek and Nadia knew Hermione was somewhere in the tangle of limbs.

"How come you're here? I thought you were spending the summer with your parents?" Hermione muttered while detaching herself from Nadia.

"Ohh Nadia it was a nightmare, my parents were acting funny like they feared me. Then to make matters worse, my snobby cousin was there to, Merlin's beard I hated her. I could handle it for a while but eventually it got too much, I had to go." Nadia rambled  
as she watched Ginny's and Hermione's face changed to a look of sympathy. Nadia also purposely missed out her re-occurring nightmares about Voldemort and Cedric, she didn't want them to worry or to think she was weak.

"Is your cousin hot?" Ron muttered from the edge of one of the beds and Nadia slapped his arm in response, while also adding a glare. However, George and Fred had other ideas because they let out a whoop and gave Ron a high-five. Argh boys Nadia thought.

"No, she's not she's bitchy, if she was a wizard she'd definitely be slytherin." Nadia sneered in discuss, in all honesty Nadia didn't hate slytherins, she was nearly one herself. Even her boyfriend is a slytherin, however, she can't let that show.

"Just like you then huh?" Ron bantered and Hermione and Nadia shot identical glares his way.

"You're a twat." Nadia retorted and Ron's only response was a giggle.

Suddenly, the voice of Molly Weasley drifted up the stairs announcing dinner, where the group followed eagerly with rumbling stomachs.

With full stomachs, Molly announced bed time, where the girls said goodnight and went separate ways to their bedroom to get ready for bed. After a while the three girls were in their pyjamas and snuggled in their beds.

"Nadia, did you learn anything about your father over the summer?" Hermione muttered into the dark, Nadia wondered what things she had learnt but her mind came up blank. In truth, she hadn't figured out a thing, every lead she thought of always ended  
up at a dead end. Then she thought, Blaise, she hadn't told them. With the nightmarish summer and the excessive research on her family she didn't have the time to write any letters, which meant, Hermione and Ginny didn't know.

"Hermione, Blaise Zabini is my Brother." Nadia stated into the dark, the revelation made it finally seem real, she had a brother. Something she had dreamed about her whole life. Hermione and Ginny let out a gasp of shock.

"Blaise is your brother!" Hermione stated with shock.

"Well they do look really alike, I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly at her new-found revelation.

"well we are twins Ginny, Hence the resemblance." Nadia responded with a chuckle, which Hermione reciprocated.

"Yeah, I can see that now!" Ginny said in defence, which only made the other two girls laugh harder. The laughing made Nadia's heart melt, she had missed this. The love, the humour, the banter. She never had that a Cherry Tree, especially not with her  
cousin either. Nadia smiled herself softly as she realised she had made the right decision to come here.

The next day was rather un-eventful, however, it wasn't boring. She chatted with Hermione and Ginny, maybe even gossiping about boys at some point. With Ron, she spent a few hours playing wizards chest, which much to Ron's annoyance and surprise she kept  
beating him at. Then when afternoon was drifting into dusk Nadia helped George and Fred play pranks on a few members of the order.

The drastic change from long boring days, to days like this, caused Nadia to feel happy and relieved. She laughed more today than she ever had at Cherry Tree, the people here were starting to become more like family then her adopted one. This may seem  
rather sad to some people but to Nadia it was quite the opposite. These people were like her, they understood her, even knew her more then she probably knew herself. She couldn't say the same about her adopted family.

That evening, a few hours before dinner, Nadia, Hermione, and Ron, sat in the bedroom waiting earnestly for Harry. They were informed earlier by Sirius that a few members of the order had left to retrieve him from the Dursleys. His face looked worried  
and when Nadia asked why she was talked Harry had performed magic, when he wasn't supposed to.

"Why is everyone so worried about Harry performing magic outside school? It's not a big deal, is it?" Nadia asked from her position on the bed. Hermione glanced up from her book in surprise and Ron started at her from across the room with the same expression  
of surprise.

"Nadia, it's against the Wizarding law for underage wizards to perform magic outside of school." Hermione stated matter of fact and Nadia mouthed an 'Ohh' in understanding.

"How did you not know that?" Ron laughed at her and Nadia sneered at him.

"don't laugh at me, baby cakes." She joked, and laughed when his face turned a bright shade of red. Due to Ron's baby face like features, Nadia had resorted to calling him baby cakes, much to the displeasure of Ron.

"Guys stop it you like an old married couple." Hermione groaned from behind her book. Hermione was the only one who knew about Draco, which made it easier for Nadia, she at least had someone to confide in if she needed it. She contemplated telling Ron,  
however, she never got the chance because the door swung open and standing at the threshold was Harry.

Hermione jumped up from the bed and engulfed him into a hug.

"Oh, Harry. Are you all, right? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack." Hermione babbled while, Nadia climbed up from the bed and stood beside Hermione, Ron came and stood beside her.

"You must tell us everything!" Nadia exclaimed and she watched as Harry chuckled slightly at her words, everyone knew she liked to hear about drama.

"Girls let the man breath!" Ron muttered from beside her and she watched has Ron pulled Harry into a bro hug. He quickly hugged Nadia in greeting also.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you." Hermione babbled up, clearly not listening to Ron's piece of advice. However, the word expel grabbed Nadia's attention, they never said anything  
about expulsion!

"Woah hold on, you got expelled!" Nadia gasped in shock, Harry can't leave Hogwarts's and besides Dumbledore wouldn't let him, right?

"Wait I swear we told you?" Ron uttered confusingly, Nadia just shock her had no.

"Well anyway its totally unfair!" Hermione exclaimed with wide eyes, Nadia knew she felt very strongly about the situation, she tended to exclaim things a lot when she found the topic important.

"There's a lot of that going around at the moment." Harry muttered as he continued to stride around the bedroom, he seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes that Nadia couldn't identify. "So, what is this place?" His face changed to a look of curiosity  
that Nadia wondered if the expression there before was ever actually there.

"It's headquarters of the order of the Phoenix." Nadia recited and watched as Harry's face contorted in confusion. He obviously wasn't told much.

"It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who." Hermione stated as if she was reading facts straight out of book. Surprisingly, Harry reacted differently to how she imagined, in fact he seemed very pissed off.

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news." Harry snapped, causing Hermione and Ron to look guilty. His words however made Nadia feel angry also, it wasn't their fault.

"You weren't the only one Harry, don't you think they would've if they could?" She snapped and thankfully Harry's seemed to look guilty about what he said previously.

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did. Only Dumbledore made us swear not to say anything" Hermione muttered dejectedly, causing Nadia to reach out and squeeze her hand in comfort, she squeezed back in thanks.

"Dumbledore said that? But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return...the one who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed." Harry shouted back in anger, causing Nadia's anger to intensify also, how  
dare he bring up Cedric like that.

"You weren't the only one Harry! Don't make this all about you!" Nadia shouted back, she knew she would regret the words later, but the anger clouded any thoughts about regret. However, before Harry could retort the twins apparated beside Harry, slapping  
him on the shoulders.

"Harry! Thought we heard your dulcet tones. Don't bottle it up, though, mate. Let it out but stop letting it out on Nadia, she's had a hard time just like you have mate. If you're all done shouting...Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?"

They all crowded around each other up the top of the staircase and watched as Fred lowered the rubber ear and hovered it in front of the closed kitchen door. They all leaned in to get a better hearing of the voices travelling through the rubber ear. Muffled  
voices of different members emitted through the ear, some she couldn't make out.

"Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather." The sharp cold voice of professor Snape drifted out of the ear and Nadia glanced at Hermione in shock. Suddenly Ginny entered their ensemble on the stairs and Nadia offered her a nod  
in greeting.

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus." She heard Sirius retort and Nadia laughed along quietly with the others.

"Snape's with the order?" Harry exclaimed in shock as he looked at the others for confirmation.

"Git" Ron stated and they all continued to listen.

Suddenly, a ginger tabby came into at the bottom of the stairs ready to pounce at the hanging ear, crookshanks. Nadia glanced at Hermione and mouthed 'really?' she just shrugged her shoulders in response. Crookshanks pounced open mouthed and proceeded  
to attack the ear, sounds of meowing and hisses echoed up through the ear.

"Crookshanks no!" Hermione whispered sharply, however the cat didn't respond, he either couldn't hear or was choosing to ignore her. The cat gave a last tug and the ear disconnected from the string and bolted, with the ear hanging from its mouth.

"Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione shouted from above, however the cat was long gone.

Soon enough the meeting had finished and once again Molly's voice drifted up through the stairs to announce that dinner was ready.

"Wanna scare mum and apperate with us Nadia?" Fred muttered to her left with a laugh.

"Yeah, Nadia, come on!" George responded with enthusiasm from her right. The eager smiles on her faces were egging her on and she couldn't help but say yes.

"Fine." She laughed, she felt the twins link their arms through hers, then with a pop and a tug through her naval they appeared besides Molly with a fit of giggles. However, she didn't look very happy.

"Just because you're allowed to use magic now...does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything. And to involve Nadia in your sill pranks I thought better of you two, now down to the kitchen!" She shouted and she quickly followed Fred and  
George down to the kitchen to avoid an angry Molly.

Dinner went quickly, Nadia was far too tired to listen to the conversations happening around her so she silently at her dinner in peace. Once everyone was finished she trudged up the stairs with Hermione and Ginny in toe.

She felt guilty that Harry was being targeted in such a horrible way in the papers, claiming that he was lying about Voldemort's return. Everyone was calling him a liar, but why not her? She was with him too, she watched Voldemort come back, she watched  
Voldemort kill Cedric. He doesn't deserve to be targeted alone, she does too. She was as much involved as he was, which means she should get the blame too.

Nadia was also certain that she wanted to fight, she hated Voldemort with every ounce of her being. He killed Cedric, he deserves to die. However, what side she would be on was a different matter. Her brother Blaise is guaranteed to be a death eater now  
that Voldemort knows who she is. Which means Blaise doesn't have a choice anymore. It's either him or her, and Nadia couldn't let him become one, she couldn't let him ruin his future like that.

Then there's Draco, he would most likely become one too, which means fight with him or against him? She couldn't betray Draco like that. Then again, the thought of becoming a death eater scares her to the bone, working for the man that murdered on of  
her best friends. However, even if she wanted to, she knew Draco or Blaise wouldn't let her, they would claim it's too dangerous. Make her stay on the side-lines instead of fighting for something she believed was right.

She wanted to fight, whatever side she was on, she was going to fight. She was going to fight for herself, for Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, the twins, Molly, Arthur, everyone she cared about she was going to fight for. And she won't let  
anyone stop her.


	14. Chapter 14: Feeling Lighter

Chapter 14: Feeling Lighter

Kings cross station was bustling with muggles running to catch the mid-morning trains, however the members of the order of the phoenix were calm but slightly on edge. The Hogwarts train was leaving until another 30 minutes, which left the children of the order plenty of time to say goodbye to their family and friends and board the Hogwarts express.

Nadia could not be described as calm, or any other words that somewhat related to calm. Nadia was panicky and worried. For the past week that she'd been at Grimmuald place she had been having constant nightmares about you know who and worrying feverously about the whereabouts of her father, her brother and the looming decision of which twin would become a slave to the dark lord.

The constant stressing has caused Nadia to lay awake most nights swarming herself in a panic with her over active thoughts, with a result of herself looking ghostlike and depressing. Then on top of all the stress she missed Draco profusely, his touch, his scent, his deep male voice that also caused her stomach to explode in lust. She was somewhat glad that she was heading towards Hogwarts, her sanctuary, her home.

Nadia was thinking that much that she didn't feel the reassuring squeeze of Hermione's hand in hers.

"Nadia, were gonna get this sorted ok? Your gonna talk to Blaise on the train, get all your thoughts figured out. Then hopefully, you'll find a big weight has been lifted of your shoulders ok?" Hermione whispered to her reassuringly and Nadia could help to but nod and smile in thanks. She couldn't fault Hermione, with every second of worrying and stress; Hermione was by her side throughout it all.

Eventually, they made it to the barrier and Hermione and Nadia shot through first onto platform 9 and 3/4. The familiar scent of the Hogwarts express steam wafted through the air and into Nadia's naval causing her to shiver in recognition. Shouts of excited laughter and screams echoed along the platform, making Nadia's heart melt at the loss of joy and laughter she's been missing.

While waiting for the rest of the Wesley's and the order to enter the barrier and onto the platform, Nadia scanned the crowd for a familiar lock of blonde hair or a set of azure blue eyes. She was disappointed when she couldn't find him. However, the familiar face of her brother entered her sights and she was relieved to find him gesturing for her to follow him onto the train. Hopefully to an empty compartment so they could talk.

"Hermione, I'll see you later, I've just seen Blaise. Let molly and the rest of the order I said goodbye?" Nadia uttered quickly, careful not to loss Blaise in between the heads of other students.

"Of course, just go clear your thoughts ok? I hate seeing you this upset." Hermione responded sadly and pulled Nadia into a bone-crushing hug before she departed to see her brother. First orders of business get these aggravating thoughts and questions out of her head.

As they were the first few students on board Nadia and Blaise were easily able to find an empty compartment, they entered and pulled the blinds down so no unwanted visitors could spy on them from the corridor.

Blaise looked different from the before the summer, he faced was etched with stress and his eyes were dark and shadowed, like he wasn't getting enough sleep either. Maybe to looming events were weighing down on him also.

"Ohh Blaise I've been going crazy this summer! I have like a million questions and like only 2 answers, please tell me, you know at least something to ease my worrying." Nadia's outburst seemed to take Blaise aback, but not by much, which made Nadia release he was probably prepared for this. His face seemed to soften and he looked Nadia gently in the eyes, before he replied.

"I know and I'm sorry, we probably should've had this talk a while ago and I'm sorry. The answer to your question is yes I do know some stuff but you're going to have to listen and please don't freak out ok?" Nadia nodded her head in answer and leaned forward slightly, eager to hear what Blaise had to say.

"Talia and Darnell Zabini, mum and dad, loved you so much, even know she can never stop talking about you, about the daughter she had but never got to love, to cherish. You were what she called her angel daughter." Nadia's heart clenched in sorrow at what Blaise, had announced. Her mum and dad did love her, still do. But why did they give her up? Nadia was burning to utter the question but did not want to interrupt her brother.

"Yet, they were not expecting twins, was a miracle in their eyes, but also a death sentence. We were a pureblood family, at a time when the dark lord was at his power. This meant that any pureblood family that had more than one offspring would have to become a death eater. So of course mum and dad had to make a choice, you or me. She gave you up to give you a better future because if it was just you, you wouldn't have been given a choice, you would automatically have become a death eater. Mum wanted you to have a choice. She wanted to make sure that a woman and a woman of colour was given a choice. So she gave you to best loving family she could find and she gave you a future. It broke her heart to do so, and I would say she has never been the same since. But I know she doesn't regret it, not one bit." Nadia noticed his eyes were slightly glassed over but she knew he was too proud to cry, even if he was in front of her. His revelation however, shocked her to the bone. Her mother, who she had secretly hated for giving her up, did it so Nadia could have a choice, a choice in her future. Wait, now that Voldemort knows Blaise and Nadia were siblings, does that mean, one of them has to become a death eater? Has her mother's sacrifice been all for nothing? Her heart solidified to ice at the thought and she looked into the eyes of her brother in shock. Him or her.

"Wait does that mean one of us has to become a death eater now?" Nadia stated into the open and she watched as his face feel in sadness.

"I'm not sure, but if the time came where we had to choose, it will be me." Blaise stated confidently, even though his choice angered her she knew he was doing it to protect her.

"No you can't! I won't let you! I've just got you back, I can't lose you so you can serve the dark lord, and I won't allow it." She shouted, not to loudly though, as she knew more students were travelling along the corridor and she didn't want any wanted eves droppers.

"Look your stubborn, I'm stubborn and if we carrying on this petty argument were gonna be here forever. Don't worry you little head about this now, Voldemort's lying low at the moment which means recruiting death eaters and following you up on finding dad will be the last thing on his mind. So stop worrying, you have other things to worry about this year, then something that can wait awhile." Blaise lectured and Nadia couldn't help but feel a little dejected, she kind of hoped she would be the bossy one in their relationship. However, she didn't dwell on it long because the mention of dad peeked her interest.

"That's another thing, how am I supposed to know where dad is? Surely the best bet would be to ask you, you grew up with him? Surely you would know where he is?" Nadia babbled and she was shocked to find he didn't react the way she wanted him to.

"That's the other thing, the only person that knows where he is, is you. Dad was the one to deliver you to your new home. The last time you saw dad was the last time I saw him to. He didn't tell anyone of his plan, but at the time he was wanted by Voldemort for being a traitor. So when he took you to your home he cast a spell on you, making you the only person who knew where he was and then he vanished into the night, never to be seen or heard of again." Nadia leaned back into her chair in thought and rubbed her forehead. She was the only one who knew where her dad was? How come she's never felt anything or felt the spell working or something? What if the spell didn't work and she could never find her father again?

"How do I find him then? Do I like do something or say something to start the spell?" She asked quizzically and was surprised to find Blaise laughing at her in response.

"I don't know how it works but I'm sure it's not that. Anyway like I said that's another thing you shouldn't worry yourself about ok? The longer you spend finding dad, is the longer he stays hidden from Voldemort. While you're not looking for him, his staying safe. Ok?" Blaise uttered reassuringly and Nadia was relived to find a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she felt less responsible for a lot of things now.

"Ok, thank you Blaise for reassuring me." She uttered with a smile and was relived to find him reciprocating one.

"Hey what are brothers for huh? Anyway I better get back to the Slytherin lot, I bet there wondering where I am." He stood from the chair and engulfed Nadia into a tight hug; she relaxed into his embrace and was relived to find how normal this felt, after only knowing each other for a short amount of time. Blaise then pulled away and continued to exit the compartment; however, he stopped at the threshold and turned back towards Nadia.

"Ohh and Rachai, I know about Draco, so don't think I won't be having a word with him."

After Blaise had left, Nadia went and found Hermione where she sat for the rest of trip talking about the conversation she had with her brother. She was grateful that Hermione listened respectfully and was also glad with the advice she offered to her afterwards. By the time the train rolled into the platform the evening air and colour had drifted into the chill of night and Nadia clutched her robes around her tightly for warmth.

Nadia, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville were on of the last students to exit the train and approach the carriages that would take them up towards Hogwarts for dinner. However, the sight of the changed carriages stopped Nadia in her steps and she marvelled up at the creatures pulling the carriages, she also realised she wasn't the only one staring.

"What is it?" Harry asked transfixed into the night, Hermione and Ron glanced sideways at harry in confusion, wondering what he was talking about.

"What's what?" Ron answered confusingly, asking the question that was also on Hermione's and Neville's minds.

"That. Pulling the Carriages." Nadia stated, pointing at the beautiful skeletal like horses before them. She watched as the other averted the confused looks from harry to Nadia and back again.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself, like always." Hermione stated matter of factly and Nadia wondered why only her and Harry could see the creature and not the others. Suddenly Harry began to walk forwards towards the front of the carriage and Nadia had the good sense to follow, so that she wasn't hounded with questions by the others.

"You're not going mad. I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." An angelic voice sounded from atop the carriage. The voice belonged to a girl Nadia had never seen before. The girl had blonde white hair that flowed down her back as if it was swaying with magic. Her eyes were a cobalt blue and were sparkling like a lake in the midnight light. She looked friendly and Nadia couldn't help but like her already, even though she did look at bit odd. The others however, didn't seem to like her as much as Nadia, because while clamouring into the carriage they chose a seat and sat awkwardly in silence.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love... Luna Lovegood." Hermione coughed slightly, embarrassment clouding her checks at the mistake, however, Luna didn't seem to mind so much.

"What an interesting necklace." Hermione again broke into the silence, eager to fix her mistake from before and hopefully get on Luna's good side. Luna just smiled in response and clutched her necklace as if she was studying it.

"It's a charm, actually. Keeps away the Nargles." Luna uttered in response and Nadia couldn't help but bite back a laugh. What the hell was a nargle? The carriage was once again silent and the only person that didn't seem awkward in the conversation was Luna.

"Hungry. I hope there's pudding." Luna excitedly exclaimed into the silence and didn't seem all the surprised or dejected when not one replied. Suddenly the carriage began to move up towards the castle.

"What's a nargle?" Ron whispered to Nadia and she noticed he was trying not to laugh, which of course made Nadia want to laugh.

"No idea" She whispered back, adding a quite laugh on the end.

They turned a corner and Hogwarts loomed into view, causing Nadia's stomach to knot with excitement, finally Nadia was home.


	15. Chapter 15: Letting Go Of The Grief

Chapter 15: Letting go of the grief.

Nadia sat beside Hermione and Ron on the Gryffindor bench in the great hall, they were laughing and bantering together while eating the banquet that was laid out for them. Nadia wasn't eating much, due to her hay-wire emotions and exhaustion but she tried to get involved in the conversations as much as she could. Even though she wasn't feeling herself now, she didn't particularly want to lose her friends, she'd already lost Cedric, which meant she cherished her remaining friends like they were gold.

She was so involved in a conversation with the twins about their new pranks and things they were thinking about selling that she didn't notice Blaise creep up beside her until he had spoken.

"Hey Rachai, I came to give you this." She was so preoccupied with the suddenness of Blaise and the terror she felt at being taken by surprise, she didn't see what Blaise was holding and she didn't notice that the Gryffindor's surrounding had become silent at the unwanted slytherin. Thoughts of that terrifying night rushed through her head, the way Cedric's death took her by surprise, how the spare could've easily been her or harry, how close she was to death. The simple notion of Blaise creeping up her unannounced and terrifying her to death made her feel weaker than ever before, she didn't like it.

"Hey, hey look at me you're ok your safe." Blaise uttered reassuringly as he clutched her shoulders in comfort, his words pulled her from her vision and back to the present where she was met with the stern eyes of her brother.

"Sorry, I'm fine, just don't creep up on me like that again." She muttered quietly with a relieved breath and watched as Blaise dropped his hands from her shoulders in reassurance. She felt Hermione squeeze her hand form beside her and she returned the gesture by smiling at her in return.

"Hear it's not from me, but I had to give it to you because I didn't want people to ask question it he gave it to you." She knew he meant Draco and she was thankful to Blaise that he was so accepting of her and Draco. Well as accepting as he was gonna get. She was also thankful that he said it quietly enough that only her and Hermione could hear. He passed her the folded parchment and Nadia's heart melted at the all too familiar curly of Draco's handwriting.

"Thank you." Nadia uttered in thanks and she clutched Blaise into a quick hug before he departed back to the slytheirn table. She watched as he plunked himself beside a girl she'd never seen before, he curiosity over her increased when she saw her laughing and joking around with Draco, who was sitting directly across from her. She couldn't see his expression, but the jealousy roaring through her hoped he wasn't laughing along with her. You could tell the girl was a slytherin, if her cold stormy grey eyes weren't indication enough and on top of that she was breaking the rules by wearing a reverse snapback hat atop her messy mousy brown hair. It's not like Nadia had anything against breaking the rules, she'd it done several times by wearing her heels, but the fact that the girl was breaking the rules and talking to her boyfriend made Nadia hate the girl even more.

She's never seen the girl before and Nadia wondered if she was new, but that couldn't have been the case because she seemed so at ease around Blaise and Draco, like she'd known them her whole life. Maybe the girl's been here all along but because Nadia had been so preoccupied with the tournament, a new school, and the return of Voldemort, maybe she just hadn't noticed the girl.

"You know if you carrying on staring and thinking like that, your head will explode and your eyes will melt." Hermione whispered into her ear, causing Nadia to snap out of her case and towards back towards the Gryffindor table and Hermione.

"Sorry was just wondering how that girl was flirting with my boyfriend like there was no tomorrow." Nadia grumbled in anger quietly, careful not to get caught out by the now talking professor Dumbledore.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you girl, but I don't blame you, the girl is Raven Blackthorn, the notorious don't give a shit slytheirn. She's popular for her looks, attitude, and her knack for having more boy mates then girls. She's Slytheirn to the bone that one. Anyway, she's nothing compared to you, so open that letter and see what lover boy has said." Hermione's description of this Raven girl didn't seem to help her worrying much, but the mention of Draco's letter did help avert her attention to something different. So, she opened the flap of parchment and began to read his neat calligraphy.

 _Dear Rachai,_

 _Yeah yeah, I know Blaise is the only one that calls you that but I can't think I should get to call you by your real name, since I am your boyfriend. Anyway, Blaise told me, you haven't been sleeping well, so since I can't help you to sleep in your dorms. Meet me at the room of requirement tonight. And besides we've got some catching up to do, if you know what I mean. ;)_

 _Yours always_

 _DM xxx_

She re-read the letter a few times, each time making her face blush a deeper shade of scarlet. Hermione giggled softly from beside her and Nadia couldn't help but laugh along with her, Herms can be so girly sometimes.

"Are you two laughing about what I'm laughing about? That women teaching us defence against the dark arts? Comical" Ron muttered from the other side of Nadia, curiosity got the better of her and she folded the letter and looked towards the front of the hall. The sight really was comical, the women before them was old maybe late forties and was wearing the most unflattering pink suit ever. Hermione seemed to find it comical also.

Nadia tried not to laugh along with the others while the professor uttered he speech happily and she reluctantly clapped along with the other students when she'd finished. She then stole a glance over to the slytheirn table to find Draco and Raven were still laughing and talking even though the professors had been speaking. However, Nadia wasn't all that surprised, especially after Hermione had told her about the girls 'don't give a shit' attitude and Draco's lack of respect for the Hogwarts's professors. She turned back to the others and continued to listen to their conversation, she'd missed most of it but she could her the bone chilling revelation from Hermione.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

After dinner in the great hall all houses were told to retire to their common rooms for the night, which Nadia was all but grateful for, she's had enough of watching that Raven girl flirt with her boyfriend. Nadia and Hermione retired to their dorms early, so that they could unpack and get ready for bed in the short amount of time they had. Nadia wasn't one to wait until the next morning to get stuff sorted like the boys were, even though she didn't want to admit it she was a bit of a perfectionist.

The decision to not go down and socialise in the common room after dinner meant that she wasn't there for the outburst between Harry and Seamus, so she heard it from Ginny who angrily explained it all from her bed after she stomped up the stairs in a rage.

The retelling made Nadia angry and confused also and she laid awake after lights out wondering feverously about it. Why did so many people not believe Voldemort was back? Why did the whole thing seem so unbelievable to so many people? Harry and herself were there, they saw the whole thing, which meant the student body had two witnesses instead of one, which has more power in belief instead of just one witness.

With her brain storming with thoughts and now such luck of getting to sleep, she pulled on her slippers and trudged from the Gryffindor common room and up towards the room of Requirement. She was relieved to find Draco slumped against the wall in exhaustion and was anxiously waiting for her.

"Took long enough baby, nearly fell asleep out here." He joked while clambering from the floor. He engulfed Nadia into a hug she felt herself melt into his embrace like liquid. Ohh how she missed this. She then lent her head back and connected her lips with his, the kiss started off as soft and gentle, but then gradually got more passionate, causing Nadia's breaths to become laboured and her heart to beat rapidly. Eventually she pulled away and looked up into his sparkling azure eyes.

"I'm very much enjoying this but I don't particularly want to get caught by Mr Filch." He laughed in response and pulled Nadia through the giant wooden doors and into their secret room of sanctuary. This time the room was different the old-fashioned stone fireplace was still there but instead of the sofa, a four-poster bed had taken its place. However, it wasn't the sight of the bed that shocked her it was the cello, that lay harmlessly in its stand beside the fireplace. Tears began to spill her eyes as the dark wooden instrument reminded her of the dark night in the cemetery.

"What's the matter baby? Do you wanna play me something?" His words hit her like ice and she started at the instrument in disgust, from now on she vowed never to pick up the cello and play a note again.

"I don't play anymore." She stated into the air and turned away towards the bed and climbed in, Draco had the good sense not to question why. Instead he walked over to the bed and crawled over her until his eyes met with hers. She sucked in a breath at the sudden intimacy and the bolts of electricity thrumming through her body. His eyes began to darken with lust and her body began to explode at the missing touch of him and the sudden desire to feel every inch of his body.

As if reading her mind, he leans down and connects his lips with his, continuing the passionate kiss from before. All thoughts rush from her head leaving the only word she can think or even want to say.

Draco.

That was all she wanted.

He brushed his fingers across her shoulders, letting the straps of her t-shirt fall. Pulling her into a gentle embrace, his lips caressed hers, making all thoughts leave her as if her mind was an empty shell, yet, her body was something experiencing everything at once. His eyes were the only thing she could see when he pulled back to envy her face, they sparkled with mischief, love, and desire.

He ran his hands lightly over her curvaceous body as he looked deep into her eyes before he whispered the words she'd been dying to her since the day he first spoke them.

"I love you Rachai Rose Zabini" The use of her actual full name, made her heart melt for the love and desire she felt for him in that precise moment.

"I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy." She whispered into the air and she watched as his eyes sparkled with even more desire then before.

Slowly, they began to take turns to remove each others clothing, until all that separated them was her excited breathing blowing gently on his chest. Then we become arms, legs, an assortment of limbs. Then we are joined and moving soundlessly as feelings and emotions explode throughout making her feel like electricity is humming inside her body making every nerve, vessel and vein pulse and flicker. Making her feel more alive than ever before. This was so much better than the first time as they join and she begins to feel like she knows all the secrets of the universe.

That night was the first night, enveloped in Draco's arms, that she slept soundless through.

"Good morning, children. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe. Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on... ...you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved... ...course of defensive magic. Yes?" Professor Umbridge trilled from the front of the classroom wearing her all to annoying smile. Nadia was grumpy, last night being perfect with Draco, but with her previous sleepless nights and last night, she was exhausted. Which meant when she woke up this morning cold and alone she was instantly grumpy and somewhat annoyed. The worst thing a boy could do is leave in the morning after having a night of sex.

He even gave her a non-committal smile outside the classroom before he entered and sat beside Raven, who have been non-stop talking and laughing since. The sight did not help her mood, and on top of that Blaise seemed to be enjoying the Raven girls company just as much as Draco was. How did they know each other that well? The other thing that seemed to anger Nadia was that professor Umbridge told her of about her heels but didn't tell Raven of about her stupid hat. Talk about bloody favouritism.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione uttered from beside her, who was frowning down at DADA text book in confusion.

"Using spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." Umbridge trilled politely, again with her soul shuddering smile, gosh Nadia hated how happy this woman was.

"We're not gonna use magic?" Nadia uttered disgusted from her seat, this was another thing that seemed to worsen her anger. DADA was her favourite lesson but the idea of not being allowed to do spells seemed to change that.

Umbridge turned to look at her with a glare before she changed it back to that god-awful smile. "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom. We're not gonna use magic? You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Her words began to anger Nadia more, risk free way? How was she supposed to save herself and her friends if she wasn't allowed to learn the spells to do that. She lost one of her friends due to her lack of knowledge of spells and her cowardice, she wasn't gonna let some old hag ruin her chances of helping her friends if the time came.

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free." Harry shouted from the table beside hers, she could see he wore the same expression of anger she wore and she knew he was thinking about Cedric too.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry... ...that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient... ...to get you through your examinations... ...which, after all, is what school is all about." She replied with her bubbly happiness again, it seemed the attitude of her students and their anger had no effect on this overly happy professor.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Nadia snarled back in anger, she was surprised at how mean she sounded, maybe it was the slytherin part of her. Suddenly the room had become eerily silent and the gossiping slytherins including Draco and Raven had stopped and averted the attention to herself and Umbridge. She watched as Draco shot her a warning, indicating for her to stop, but she wasn't gonna listen.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge answered again with the same level of happiness, but Nadia could tell her patience with them was wearing thin. However, the stubbornness of Umbridge and the ministry agitated her, why did no one believe that Voldemort was back? She was about to retort but Harry got there first.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort." Harry replied sarcastically with a hint of venom behind it. This however, was the last straw for professor Umbridge because her face changed from her happy smiley look to one of pure anger.

"Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told... ...that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." She trilled, moving her eyes along the students in the room, making it clear that she was telling everyone this rumour was a lie and that her and Harry were liars.

"It's not a lie!" Shouted Harry in retort and Umbridge snapped her snake like eyes towards Harry and glared.

"Detention Mr Potter!" She trilled once more and she turned away to the front, clearly ready to begin the listen again. Yet, Nadia was having none of it. Anger was bubbling through her like lava. How dare this old hag, accuse Cedric of dying a lesser noble death then he did. He was murdered and he should be grieved accordingly. She shot up in anger, letting her chair bang to the floor, the sound echoing around the too quiet classroom. Umbridge turned around and glared at Nadia.

"So, your saying that Cedric dropped dead of his own accord?" She snarled, tears brimming her eyes at the injustice happening before. Hermione grabbed her and pulled indicating she sat down, Nadia just shook her hand away.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." The sentence flowed from Umbridge's lips and Nadia immediately exploded with fury.

"He was murdered! I was there when he gave the order to kill the spare. I was there when I feared for my life, I thought I was the spare, I thought I was going to die. When it turned out to be Cedric for an ounce of a second I was relived. But when I saw his lifeless eyes, eyes that used to sparkle with kindness and joy. When I saw his pale like skin that used to have a shine with a sun kissed tan. I wished upon every ounce of my being that it was me. I wished that I was dead. It should have been me, I should've took the cup myself, I should've gone to the graveyard myself. But instead I gave the cup up, I handed Cedric a death sentence. Lord Voldemort killed him!" She screamed into the air, as her feelings and grief tumbled from her lips, she never thought of these thing, never got a chance to even admit them. Now she had in a classroom full of students. She turned away, ready to storm out of the classroom, but was stopped by the annoying voice of Umbridge.

"You've got detention Miss Bowman, or shall I say Miss Zabini, which ever you prefer."

"I don't care" She snarled, then she exited the classroom, making sure to slam the door behind her.

For some unbeknown reason, she ended up at the room of requirement instead of the Gryffindor common room. Nadia thought that maybe this was a good thing because right now she wanted to smash things, and she didn't think McGonagall would be very happy if she smashed up the common room.

So, she stormed into the room of requirement to be met with it filled with objects of every shaped and size, most of which were glass. With rage still coursing through her veins she picked up a nearby vase and slammed it at a nearby wardrobe. The shatter made the adrenaline pump, making her feel somewhat better than before. So, she picked up another object, a bowl this and chucked it away from her.

Over and over, anything she could find, as images of Cedric's lifeless body filtered through her mind. It was her fault, she realised this now, he was dead because of her. She should've taken the cup, gone to the graveyard, and had herself killed by Voldemort instead. Cedric's blood was on her hands, just as much as it is on Voldemort's. Then the anger of everything seemed to filter out as she continued to throw glass and over objects towards the now splintering wardrobe. Draco and Raven, laughing and flirting together. Umbridge and ministry with there lies and new rules revolving around the risen Voldemort. Then back to Voldemort again for killing her friend, murdering him for no reason, and asking her to find her farther, who doesn't remember or know.

Suddenly the sound of a cough reverberated through her ears, alerting her to her reality. She spun around in fear and anger and threw the vase in her hand at the unwanted intruder. She was slightly relived, but a little disappointed that Draco had dodged the vase.

"Don't you dare sneak up on me like that." She snarled, she had no love for him at this moment in time, anger was clouding her and judgment and her thoughts too much.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you baby." He replied, with sadness written along his features, the idea of him feeling sorry for her juts seemed to anger her more.

"Don't call me baby" Nadia glared at him through her anger filled eyes and watched as he stepped closer, ready to comfort her is need be. Somewhere beneath the anger her heart softened.

"Look calm down ok? You don't have to go anywhere you can stay here with me, but just calm down a little yeah?" He gently said, she was about to agree but thoughts of Raven filtered through her head and she again glared at him in fury.

"Go hang out with fucking Raven, you seem to enjoy her company a lot lately" She snapped and she watched as Draco began to laugh, laugh! He was bloody laughing.

"Ohh Raven? Really? I've known her since we were running around in nappies. And besides I'm pretty sure she has a thing for your brother." Draco stated and Nadia could admit that she felt a bit more relived.

"What so your saying there's nothing between you two?" She uttered quietly hoping he would say the thing she was dying to hear.

"Of course, not! Do you think I would've had sex with you last night and told you I loved you if I did? Look baby your just being silly, why don't we talk about the thing that's really bothering you?" He offered and Nadia was surprised to find she was shaking her head, she trusted Draco, but this was something she couldn't talk about.

"Ok I believe you, but that doesn't mean I like her! And no I don't wanna talk about it." He nodded his head in understanding and she let him walk forward and engulf her into a hug. She relived to find herself happy that they were still ok.

After her and Draco had made up they had spent a considerable amount of time in the room of requirement, missing classes. She was still flustered and a little hot after it all and she sat in the back of the library smiling to herself as she recalled it all in her head. The feel of his soft cream skin, the taste of his strawberry red lips, the peppermint and cinnamon scent of him that she could still smell on her clothes and herself now.

She was at the back of the library away from prying eyes and reading about defensive spells in several DADA books. If professor Umbridge wasn't going to teach her then she decided she would teach herself. She was about to read the descriptive passage about the Expecto Patronum spell, when a very unwelcome guest interrupted her.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Nadia didn't look up from her, but instead scoffed at how her voice even sounds attitudy.

"Stop talking to me Raven, I don't like you." She grumbled from inside her book, it took ages for Draco to calm her down, she didn't want Raven to start her up again.

"Ohh Rachai, if you'd stop being so stubborn you'd realise you've got no reason to hate me and you'd also realise that I also don't have a thing for Draco. In fact, I pretty much have feelings for your brother." Nadia hated that Raven called her Rachai, but someone how she seemed to be agreeing with Raven. Nadia didn't have any reason to hate her. The reason she hated her was all a big misunderstanding. However, Nadia didn't quite want to reveal that to Raven just yet.

"That's not a good thing to admit to his sister when she doesn't particularly like you." Nadia mused as she Raven a smug smile, which surprisingly Raven returned. Astonishingly Nadia seemed to be liking this Raven a bit more.

"Ohh please, you and I both know you've got nothing to hate me for, and besides were pretty much alike you and me, and we'd probably get on well if you allowed yourself to admit that you were wrong. Also, you're probably gonna have to get over it soon because I'll be around your boyfriend and brother a lot, so your gonna have to get used to me." She sang smugly because Raven knew she had the upper hand. Raven was right they did have a lot in common, she both had slytheirn attitudes, a knack for breaking the rules and the sense of loyalty, she was loyal towards Draco and Blaise, just as much as she was. Nadia also knew that she would have to admit she's wrong, but the idea just seemed to agitate her, Nadia never liked to admit she was wrong.

"The idea of liking you seems a bit farfetched Raven" Nadia uttered and she seemed to enjoy the back and forth game they had going on, there battle of wits. Raven did seem like a nice person and someone Nadia knew she could get along with.

"Admit it Rachai, you don't seem so angry with me now and I can see your warming up to me. Ohh and I forgot, maybe this will get you to admit you like me. Let's just say we both have a dislike for Parkinson, that's a start." Raven smiled mischievously and Nadia reciprocated, she liked this Raven and she agreed that maybe she was too hard on her. She doesn't like Draco, maybe she could give Raven a chance.

"Ok, I admit it, I like you more than I did before." Nadia smiled in response and this time raven reciprocated it.

"Good and the first order of business it, stop calling yourself bloody Nadia bowman, your names Rachai Zabini, be bloody proud of it. And, let me introduce myself, my names Raven Blackthorn." Raven extended her in an invitation, if Nadia took is she would be accepting her offer of friendship, if she didn't she could be potentially gaining an enemy, which could end up ruin her relationship with Draco and even Blaise. So, grabbed Raven's hand and shook,

"Rachai Zabini, I look forward to see how our friendship pans out, I reckon the four of us would make a great team."

Raven smiled her mischievous smile and nods her head cunningly in response.

A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter, I also you enjoyed Raven to, she's gonna be around a lot so get used to her. I also some people may be confused about the Nadia/Rachai bits. Her name is now Rachai and I will start calling her that from now on so please don't get confused. Remember Rachai is NAdia.


End file.
